Blessed Ruler
by Arlena4815162342
Summary: Katie Bellic, named after her cousin's dead girlfriend, had a normal pre-teen life until she's forced into a world of organized crime, to protect her family. Mafia, drugs, guns…land of opportunity, what a joke!
1. Meet Katie Bellic

After the _Revenge_ finale, Roman tells Niko that he would name his baby Kate, if it was a girl, and here we are. This can be AU; it's about 2022 in here. I own nothing that belongs to Rockstar

* * *

**Blessed Ruler**

**x****x****x**

_It was pouring rain. _

_We were all standing on Happiness Island. Well, except for my dad and I. We were on our knees, guns pointed at our heads. _

_I knew it was the end..._

_But everything I did, I did to protect my dad. _

_Well, a thirteen year old girl busting drug deals, running guns, helicopter death rides, chasing and being chased by the mafia, to protect her dad from being killed. _

_What a joke. _

_I lifted my head up to look over across at my dad. He was looking down, I think he was crying, but the pounding rain made it hard to tell. _

_I wanted to go over and hug him one last time. And tell him that I was sorry for everything._

_But my hands were tied behind my back. So I looked up over at the Statue of Happiness and gave it a smile... _

_My smile faded when I heard gunshots. _

_I turned my head around to see, but I never got to, because someone whacked my head._

_ I fell to the ground, fading, unsure if I was to ever wake up again…_

* * *

**June 1**

_"Katie!_" my dad yelled from outside my room. I opened my eyes, and groaned a little. _"Katie! It's your last day of school! And don't forget you're going shopping with Bernie after!"_ he yelled again.

Oh, yeah, I remembered now. I got up out of my bed, my feet relaxed as they hit my dark blue carpet. I stretched a little. Then I opened my door to see my dad staring at me.

"Oh, I was…just about to come wake you up." he said.

"Good morning, Dad." I greeted, changing the subject. I walked past him towards the bathroom.

"Good morning, beautiful." I heard him say. I smiled. I stared at myself in the mirror. My dark hair, which went a little past my shoulders, was a _total_ mess. And my gray eyes looked tired. I ignored it.

I'm Katie Bellic, better liked as Kate. I'm only twelve, _boohoo_. But people tell me that I'm real mature for my age. But, whatever. I live here in Liberty City. "The land of opportunity" they say. Dad and I live in an apartment above his taxi cab service. A fire destroyed it before I was born, but it got rebuilt.

All ready to go, I went downstairs to the lobby. "Hi, Niko!" I called out to my cousin. He was standing by the door.

"Good morning," he said.

Dad came from upstairs. "Niko's taking you to school, Katie." he said, grabbing his keys.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I have some errands to run, see you later, beautiful." he said, kissing the top of my head.

I like Niko's car, it's a red and orange Infernus; a gift from Bernie himself.

Oh _great_, Brucie was in the passenger seat. "Hey, KB! Summer break, HUH?"_ he called out._

"Yep!" I said. He got out so I could get in, so I slipped into the middle seat. Ah Brucie, he's the essence of crazy. He even changed his middle name to motivation! _No joke!_

"Is it alright if we go to your graduation, Kate?" Niko asked.

_Oh, crud, I forgot. _Glad I'm wearing decent clothes. "Of course," I told him. "Who's all going?" I asked.

"Oh, just me, Brucie, Roman and Packie." Niko answered.

I suddenly felt_ totally_ better knowing that Packie was coming. See...I was named after Niko's girlfriend, who was sadly killed at my dad's wedding, and she just happened to have been Packie's sister.

So he became my godfather, which was..._yeah_.

* * *

I go to Liberty City elementary, one of the moor poorer schools, _unlike_ Alderney or Algonquin elementary. My school's located in Meadows Park. I was really glad that I was _done_ with this school.

When we arrived, Brucie let me out. "Alright!" he exclaimed. "When's the party?" he asked.

I almost laughed. "Come at noon." I told him.

"Sweet! See ya KB!" Brucie farewelled. Niko waved goodbye, then drove off.

_"Kate!"_ I heard a call. I turned to see my best friend, Leah Daniels. She's a shiny blonde, and can be _stupid_. I noticed that her dark blue eyes were saddened.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm gonna miss you, and everyone else!" she explained.

"We'll all be together again in junior high. And we all have each others numbers, so we can hang out any time." I assured her.

As she was gonna reply, I heard another _"Kate!"_

Leah and I turned to see Mark and Titus Hale, a.k.a. the Hell brothers. (Get it? Hale, hell.) They're fraternal twins, but they both have blue eyes. Mark has brown-blond hair, and Titus has poofy-like black hair.

They were both good looking, but NOTHING like-

Right as I thought of him, he walked up to us. My secret crush, Ricky Crawford, with his gorgeous light black, perfect hair and his beautiful green eyes.

"Hi, Ricky…" I whispered. Leah raised her left brow.

"Hey there, guys, so what's this about phone numbers?" Ricky said.

"Oh! We were all gonna exchange numbers so we can all stay in contact this summer!" Leah totally lied.

"Yeah, Kate, what's your number?" Titus asked.

Ricky and I got wide-eyed. "Great idea, give me all your numbers." Ricky pulled out his phone.

"Nice phone..." Leah commented.

We all exchanged numbers, I now had three new contacts. "Great, we should all hang out or something, after school today?" Ricky suggested.

"Oh, I can't, I'm going shopping with my friend Bernie after this." I said.

"Is that a _guy_?" Leah asked. The three boys all raised their eyes.

"Yeah..." I confirmed. "He's an adult."

Leah noticed the boys. "Oh! I see more of our friends! Later boys!" Leah pulled me away. "We gotta _talk_!" she sounded mad.

Huh? What the hell?

* * *

**Slow start, gets better. Don't flame please! If you don't like it then simply click the back button; thanks for reading!**


	2. A Memory Forsaken

**Kinda boring in the beginning, but better towards the end (:**

* * *

"You DO know that all three of them like you right?" Leah asked me.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"It's really obvious! But I suggest that you decide now, so the heartbreak of the other two won't be harder later." she explained.

"Well, of course Ricky!" I said with no hesitation.

Leah sighed. "Let's get inside." she motioned me towards the school. Noon came. All of us sixth graders were escorted to the baseball field. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Dad, Niko, Brucie, but calmed down when I saw Packie, my Godfather.

The ceremony went fast, the principal handed me a certificate with my name on it. When it was all done, we got to socialize.

"Katie, wait!" Leah ran up. "I forgot before, but could you introduce me to the shirtless guy who was in your car this morning? He's over there right?" she asked.

I almost _died_ laughing. "Sure," I led her to the others. "Guys, this is my best friend, Leah." I introduced.

"I thought _I_ was your best friend, KB!" Brucie said.

Leah giggled. "Uh, yeah. Leah, you remember my dad. This is Niko, Brucie, and Packie—" I started.

"Packie? Ohhh, your Godfather, so this is the guy you always talked about." Leah noted. Packie narrowed his hazel eyes. "Uh, I gotta go, Kate, call meeee so we can _hang!_" Leah said as she ran off.

"Thanks for coming guys," I said.

"Of course." Niko said.

"Shit, I gotta go work off my calories from breakfast." Brucie noted, checking the time. How random. Suddenly my phone was buzzing. As I pulled it out to see who it was, I gawked. It was my friend, Cadence Boccino. Poor girl, she was depressed most of the time. Her mom was a druggie, and her dad was murdered way before she was born.

"Hi, Cadence!" I greeted.

_"Hi Kate."_ she said in a low voice, but cheerily.

"Good thing you called, I wanted to ask you something." I started.

_"What?"_ Cadence asked.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" I asked.

_"No…why?"_ she asked.

"Wanna go to the mall?" I suggested.

_"Uhmm…hold on. Mom?… Can I go to the mall?…Her name's Kate…Okay."_ she held the phone up. "She said okay, what time?" she said.

"Around seven, that okay?" I asked.

_"Yeah, I live on Savannah Ave in-"_ she started.

"I know the street, what's your apartment number?" I asked. After she told me, we said goodbye and hung up. This was gonna be a good night. Or so I thought.

* * *

"HI BERNIE!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Hey Katie! Oh, I love your outfit! Purple is a good color!" Bernie yelled back.

"Yeah it is," I told him. I turned to Niko. "See ya later." I farewelled.

"Have fun." Niko said sarcastically, then turned to go back to his car. I continued inside.

"Can we go pick up a friend? She wants to come with us." I asked.

"Sure we can sweetie! Want to go now?" he said, grabbing his keys. We left his apartment and quickly hopped in his black Sentinel.

"She lives on Savannah Ave., in Meadows Park." I said.

"Alrighty!" he turned the ignition. I gave a text to Cadence saying we would be there soon.

We got there pretty fast seeing as Bernie lives right near Middle Park. Oddly, when Cadence got in the car, she had a book bag, and tears in her eyes. "Cadence? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Please drive away!" she sobbed to Bernie.

"Okay dear." Bernie was on the road again.

"I…can I say it here?" Cadence snuck a look at Bernie.

"Yeah, yeah. Bernie doesn't really care what's said unless you're saying it to him." I assured. He gave a low chuckle.

"It's my mom. She's…back on meth again… And we got in a fight before you came, so I packed some things and ditched. Can…can I stay with you? Just for a little while? Please?" she begged.

"Yeah. yeah, sure! You got enough stuff?" I said.

"Um…" she hesitated.

"Don't worry, Bernie's kinda…gay. He doesn't really care for girly stuff." I explained.

"Oh...Okay, I only grabbed a couple outfits, but enough 'girly stuff'…will your dad be okay with me staying?" she said.

"Yeah he'll be cool. Do you wanna talk about it…your mom?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I hate her, I don't wanna think about her." she said.

"Well…okay then! Let's think of _SHOOOPPPIIINNNGGG!_" I screeched.

* * *

"I only have twenty dollars…" Cadence admits.

"No problem. I have like _one-hundred_. And Bernie's got a lot too, so if there's something you want, get it." I explained.

"Where'd you one-hundred dollars from?" Cadence asked.

"Uh...I got people." I told her., then giggled.

"Oh...okay. Thanks Kate, you're so awesome!" Cadence said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Look dears there's a new clothes store." Bernie pointed out.

"Ooooh, let's go." I led the way. Too bad we never got to go in. Suddenly it became gun-city. Bullets flew _everywhere_ outta _nowhere_.

The three of us hid near escalators. "What happened?" Cadence asked.

"I guess some people got pissed off at sales prices!" I said.

"What do we do?" Cadence asked next.

"Stay here hidden, 'till the cops come I guess." I said. More bullets. Yelling, shouting, screaming, crying. I don't get why I wasn't scared of any of this. But all of this brought back a memory…

_My mom, Mallorie. I was only four when it happened. _

_We were living in a house, in Broker. On the night it happened mom came into my room and woke me up. _

_"Shh sweetie, Mommy needs you to do something for me okay?" she said. I nodded, gray eyes already alert and wide. "Get under the bed." she said. _

_I heard crashing noises from outside my room. _

_"Now Katie." she helped me off the bed and ushered me under. I grabbed my teddy bear and she slid me all the way under the bed, then she pulled the covers over, as if I had never slept in the bed at all. _

_"What's going on?" I asked. _

_Mom reappeared under. "No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, you stay right here okay?" she explained. _

_I nodded. "I love you baby." she was almost to tears, though I didn't know why. _

_"Love you too Mommy…" I said. _

_She smiled at me once more, then got up and left my room, shutting the door._

_And I never saw her again. From outside of my room, I heard yelling, stuff breaking, crashing, fear, more yelling._

_Then the gunshot._

"Katie? It's okay, the cops are here." Cadence woke me from my memory.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"You're crying..." she said.

"Oh…" I said, wiping my cheeks. "I was thinking of my mom." I explained.

"Oh…sorry." she apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I assured.

The drive home was quiet. "How did your mom…?" Cadence couldn't finish.

"Killed by the Mafia. My dad won't say anything else, he misses her more than anything." I explained.

"That sucks…" Cadence said.

"What about you? You ever met your dad?" I asked.

She shook her head. "He was murdered before I was born. Apparently someone blew him up at a gas station…" she explained.

"Oh my God." I said.

"Crazy right? My mom says he worked for the Pegorino Family." she said.

"Wow. Must have been some guy." I said. "Guess we gotta try again some other time, huh?" I asked Bernie.

"Yes I know. Sorry Katie dear." Bernie said.

"Nice to meet you," Cadence added.

"You too," Bernie said back.

* * *

"You live above your dad's taxi service?" Cadence was amazed.

"Don't remind me..." I unlocked the door.

_"Well screw you then!"_ dad slammed down the phone. "Oh! Beautiful! Done already?" he greeted.

"Uh…yeah, hey this is Cadence…can she stay the night?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, sure, any friend of Katie's is welcome here." dad held out his hand. "Roman." he introduced.

"Cadence..." they shook hands.

"Come on..." I led her upstairs. Before we could get situated in my room, my phone buzzed. It was an unknown number. "Hello…?" I answered.

"_Is this Katie Bellic_?" a voice asked.

"Uh, yeah, who's this?" I said.

"_I suggest you come out around to the back of the building before I blow your head off through the window_."

Huh? What the hell?


	3. Demons Of The Heart

I nearly dropped my phone. "What?" I whispered. Cadence looked up at me.

"_And come alone,_" was all the guy said, hanging up after.

"Who was it?" Cadence asked.

"Uh…wrong number I guess…be right back, stay here." I quickly left the room.

Fear rushed like a tidal wave across my body. What was going on? Who wanted to meet me outside?

Someone dangerous for sure, he threatened to blow my head off.

I wondered if I should tell dad. No, he'd freak and call the cops. Bad idea. He was still yelling in the phone at people who were making him mad. Which made me slip right past him with him barely noticing.

Outside, I hid with the cover of darkness and went around front which was to the right and went into the alley. Yeah I know I'm crazy going without any weapon of some sort. But I was a risk-taker.

And I always got lucky.

"You alone?" the guy from before asked.

"Yes," I whispered. Then he appeared in my view. Right away I could tell he was Russian, and he looked mad. Dirty blond hair, dark green eyes.

"Your family has resulted in death and trouble for mine Kay-tee Bellic." he said.

I hated the way he said my name. And I had NO clue what he was talking about. "I'm…sorry?" I said.

He laughed. "Apologies are unacceptable. One of my greatest cousins was murdered by you. And now you'll pay." he warned.

I stepped back. "I didn't do anything!" I yelled.

"Of course. But, there is a way to compromise, to keep your murderous family alive." He said.

"Compromise?" I repeat.

"Yes. You work for us." he explained.

"For who?" I asked then.

"The Russian Mafia." he said solemnly.

I froze. "Why?" I asked.

"You want to keep your fat gambler father and your ex-war cousin alive?" he threatened. I nodded quickly, ignoring his insults about Dad and Niko. He handed me a slip of paper. "Be there at three pm tomorrow." he ordered. He turned to leave.

"Wait…" I suddenly said. He stopped. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Alexei Bogdanoff." he introduced.

"Your 'greatest cousin'…what was his or her name?" I really wanted to know.

"Dimitri Rascalov." he said, then he walked off.

* * *

The lobby was dark and empty, meaning Dad forgot I went outside. When I arrived in my room, Cadence came up to me. "Who was on the phone Katie?" she asked. I told her what happened. "What?" she didn't believe it.

"I don't know. All I know is that I've gotta be in Algonquin by three tomorrow." I said.

"I'll go with you," she offered.

I was about to reject, but I didn't remember Alexei saying to come alone _tomorrow_. "Thanks." I said.

"Are you gonna tell your dad?" Cadence asked then.

"No! He'll totally freak…but I am going to tell Niko. He can help." I pulled out my phone.

_"Yes?"_ he answered on the first ring.

"Niko?" my voice tightened. "Something's happened." I told Niko the story, hung up, and suddenly I closed my eyes and I was laying on the floor.

"Katie? Come on let's get you in your bed." Cadence urged.

I didn't move. "I'm fine..." I mumbled.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Mmhmm…" I said softly. The last thing I remember was her putting a blanket over me.

* * *

**June 2**

I woke up feeling sick, _very_ sick. I got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. A lot happened yesterday, and I guess I couldn't handle it all.

When I returned to my room, Cadence was already up. "After you passed out, I plugged your phone in, it should be charged by now." she explained.

"Thanks..." I moaned.

"You okay?" she asked. I bobbled my head._ She didn't get it._

Dad made breakfast. I'll tell you a secret: he's an awesome cook, if he wasn't, I wouldn't be living here, I'd be like at Niko's or hell even Brucie's. Walking down the hall and taking a left into the kitchen, the smell of eggs and bacon warmed me up. "Smells good." Cadence commented.

"Thank you," Dad smiled. Then he noticed how I looked. "Are you alright beautiful?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"Yeah, just not feeling the greatest." I told him.

"If you want, there's medicine in the bathroom…" he suggested. I nodded at him, then Cadence and I seated. After having a feast we cleaned ourselves up, like showers 'n stuff…then I asked dad if I had any gas left in my Sanchez.

"I think so…where do you plan to go?" he said. I gave a look to Cadence.

"Her house, she lives in Meadows Park, same street as Packie…maybe pay him a visit…" I hated lying to him. Cadence smiled at Dad, playing along in this lie.

"Well…alright. But keep your phone on okay? I worry you know." he said. I hugged him. "I know..." I said quietly.

* * *

He put more gas in my beautiful red and white Sanchez. I adored it, it was like my baby.

I really didn't wanna put my helmet on. But Dad, being a dad, I had to. He had a spare one for Cadi too, oh hey, that sounds like my name.

Cadi, Katie. Cool. I checked my phone, it was noon. Three hours to get to Algonquin.

We had some time to kill, maybe I WOULD go pay Packie a visit, so it'd be less of a lie I told Dad. I stuffed my phone in the right front pocket of my Capri jeans, it wasn't hot enough yet for shorts, it was still early June. I decided to be cheezy and wore my pink Statue of Happiness shirt.

I snuck a look at Cadi, man I _liked_ that name now. Her gray-blue eyes were behind her helmet. She was wearing a blue tee that said "COOL" on it with ice-like letters. Original. And she was wearing blue Capri's, guess she wasn't ready for shorts yet either.

I checked my tank, full. YES. I revved my bike to life and loved the sound of it. "Can we go to an internet café?" Cadi asked.

"Yeah, to pass time." I put my foot on the gas and we were off. The cafe was like two blocks over, easy ride.

I locked my bike up and we went inside. Usually, this place was packed 'cause it only costs a dollar to use a computer. But hardly anyone was here, good thing. I handed the receptionist two dollars and we were off in Internet-Land. I checked _everything_, which was _rare_.

"Katie..." Cadence said to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Here's my dad," she motioned for me to look over. He was sitting at a table, in a house or something, smoke in his hand, looked like he was bitching about something not nice.

"Wow," I started. "You look just like him." I said.

I swear I saw her smile. It was mostly the facial details that made them look alike, the dark hair and gray-blue eyes. "And I bet he sounded just as Italian as you do." I assured.

"Maybe, but I'll never know." she said.

"Maybe your mom has a video or something somewhere." I suggested.

"I doubt it..." Cadi said sadly.

"I plan to go to your street next, see my Godfather lives there too and if you want, I'll ask your mom if you don't wanna see her yet." I explained.

"You would do that?" she sounded happy, maybe to tears.

"Of course." I said. Don't tell Leah, but I think Cadence is my number one best friend now. Leah can deal with being number two.

* * *

Arriving at Savannah Ave., I parked on the curb across the street from Packie's. "I'll be right back." I said, hopping off. Then I jogged across the street and down the sidewalk to Cadi's apartment. I knocked and knocked.

Her name was Ashley, I had to remember that._ "Hold on, damnit!"_ I heard her yell. When she answered I almost gasped. She looked HORRIBLE. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Katie, a friend of-" I started.

"Yeah, yeah, you took Cadence shopping. What do you want? Is she okay?" she interrupted.

"She's fine, can I come in? I need to ask you something." I explained.

"Yeah, yeah." she stepped back. She went over to pull a smoke out. "I was wondering…well Cadence was actually…do you have anything that belonged to her father? Like, pictures, or anything?" I explained.

She said nothing.

Finally, she led me to a closet far on the other end of the room. She pulled out a small, almost medium sized box and set it down in front of me. "Everything I had of Ray's is in there. Take it. I just wanna forget about him." she explained, turning to leave.

"Thanks…" I whispered, taking the box.

* * *

Outside, I motioned Cadi to cross the street to Packie's. "Is he nice?" Cadi asked, while I rang the bell.

"He's a McReary," I explained.

"Oh no. Irish mob." she said jokingly.

"Hah, yeah," I laughed. When he answered, he immediately let us in. "Welcome to the McReary headquarters." I introduced. "Packie, can I use your TV?" I then asked.

"She had videos?" Cadi's voice squeaked.

"Sure, over here." he led us to the living room. Then he ventured into the kitchen._ "What the fuck are you doing, Gerry!"_ I heard him yell.

"And he's your Godfather?" Cadi doubted it.

"Unfortunately..." I said.

I opened the box and pulled out a tape. "Oohh…" Cadi was excited. I popped it in the VCR, turned the TV on, and watched to see what happened.

It was her dad, with a smoke again, and on the phone. He had no idea he was being filmed._ "No that's not how things work."_ he started.

Cadi bursts into tears. "You're right," she said. "I do sound like him."

_"Oh, you don't believe me? Last time someone tried doing that I gave him to a dump truck. Yeah. SO GET YOUR FUCKING ACT TOGETHER. Or we're gonna have a problem."_ he hung up. He saw the camera. _"What the hell is that?"_ he asked.

_"Video!" _someone shouted. Ray smiled. He went closer to the cam. _"Did it get all that I said?"_ he asked. Apparently someone nodded. Then Ray stared at the cam._ "So listen kids: don't fuck with people and they won't fuck with you. That's how you get by here in Liberty City."_ then off the camera went.

Cadi was sobbing rivers by then. "That was the only video. And there's only like a couple pictures in the box, it's pretty much empty." I explained.

"It's better than nothing..." she skimmed through the box. Suddenly I had an idea. "PACKIE!" I yelled.

"YEAH?" he yelled back from the kitchen.

"You ever knew any Ray Boccino's?" I asked.

Cadi stopped. Packie came in. "Yeah, did some work here and there for him. Niko did too. But then I hear he was killed. Poor bastard." he explained.

"Niko? Your cousin knew him?" Cadi was shocked.

"Small world huh?" I said.

We would have to ask Niko what he knew if we survived my Mafia meeting. The slip of paper said to be at the back of the Burger Shot in Algonquin on Topaz Street.

When we got there, I saw Niko hiding behind some trees, in case anything bad happened.

I think I saw Jacob with him? Me and Cadi saw a black car pull up near us. Let's hope nothing goes down...


	4. Day And Night Terrors

"Oh, _crap_." I muttered as the people emerged from the car.

"What?" Cadence whispered.

"The one on the left is the one who called me." I half-smiled at the sight of Alexei.

"Great." Cadence groaned

"Good afternoon," Alexei greeted. "This is Antwon, one of my business partners. Who said you could bring her?" he looked at Cadence .

From the corner of my eye, I saw Niko and Jacob move a little, ready to come out if anything happened. "Who said you could bring him?" I looked at Antwon.

Alexei smiled. "Right. Let's get started." he pulled out a picture, but I couldn't see it. Then he handed me it. "James Rhodes." he introduced. "Stole from us. Lives in Alderney on Bridge Street, across from the Rice Box restaurant. Silence him." he explained.

It took a minute to register what he meant by "silence". I widened my eyes. "You want me to kill him?" I exclaimed.

"Yes." Alexei confirmed calmly.

"Why me? I'm just a kid! I can't…get someone else to do it!" I said.

"Do you want to live?" Alexei said. I did nothing. "Then do it." Alexei and Antwon turned to leave.

I stood there, frozen. Alexei stopped. "And if you try to get your cousin and his friend hiding to do it…say goodbye to your father." he said, then hopping in the car. I cringed.

"What the heck." Cadence said finally.

I heard Niko and Jacob walk up. "You alright, Rasta?" Jacob asked. I was still frozen.

"This is _shit_." Niko said.

I finally looked up. "Get me a gun." I demanded.

"You're not serious?" Cadence was shocked.

"You heard what he said. If I don't do it, or get someone else to…they'll kill me or my dad." I explained.

"Are you sure about this Kate?" Niko asked. Cadence put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes." was my answer.

* * *

When we returned home, I explained to Dad that Cadence had sorta moved in with us. "That's fine." he said. "Could you stay here though? I have to go pick up someone that I want you to meet." he explained.

"Sure." I said. After he left, me and Cadence had some sandwiches for lunch. "What are you going to do?" she asked me.

I sighed. "What I was told." I told her.

"That's murder! That's bad, Katie!" she exclaimed.

"Is it?" I asked. She stopped. "It's just like your dad said: You don't fuck with people and they won't fuck with you. I do what Alexei says and nothing happens." I explained. She got wide-eyed then. "If you had to murder someone to keep your dad alive, if he was, would you?" I asked.

She said yes with no hesitation. "Then don't say anything about it then." I said seriously.

She nodded. "Murder…when you commit it, it stays with you your whole life." she explained. I said nothing.

Sometime later Dad returned, with the girl he wanted me to meet.

Wait.

WHAT?

"Katie, this is Lynn. Lynn, this is my daughter Katie." Dad introduced. I didn't wanna admit it, but she was really pretty. Dark brown hair in a braid, and green eyes.

"Glad to meet you," she held out her hand. "I've heard so much about you." she said sweetly.

Hell.

No.

"Uh-huh. You too." I shook her hand. "This is my friend Cadence." I introduced as she walked up.

"Hello." Lynn greeted.

"Hi." Cadence said.

"Listen beautiful, me and Lynn wanted to go out, is that okay?" dad asked.

"Huh? Okay? I don't know why you're asking me…do whatever you want." I explained.

"Alright. Are you staying here?" he asked.

"I guess." I said. After hugs and kisses and "good to meet you's" it was just Cadence and I again.

"She seemed too nice." she commented.

"You ain't kidding." I agreed.

"I wonder how long he went without telling you about her." she said next. I scoffed.

"If she's sticking around, there's gonna be a problem." I warned.

"Aw come on Katie. Your dad needs someone too. Like you." she said.

"I guess…wait what?" I said.

"Aren't you with Ricky?" she asked.

"I wish." I hadn't even thought about him until now.

"You're not? I wonder why he said you were…" Cadence mumbled.

"Who said it?" I asked.

"Ricky." she said.

My heart skipped a beat. "Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said.

I smiled, "What should we do now?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Ask Leah to come over? Doesn't she live in Hove Beach? That's like just way down the street." she suggested.

"Yeah, we could walk and get her and like…maybe go to that diner nearby for dinner." I explained.

"Sounds cool, wanna go now?" she asked.

I pulled my shoes on. "Yeah let's go."

Walking down to Leah's house, I texted Dad telling him what I was doing. He never replied back so I guess he must be busy.

With that Lynn chick.

Ugh.

Leah freaked with excitement when she saw us. "You should call Ricky." Cadence suggested.

"Oh my gosh, I totally agree! Mark and Titus too! _Triple date!_" Leah squealed.

"Whaaaat?" Cadence asked.

"Aw, come on! Katie can't be the only one with a date!" Leah explained.

I laughed. "I'll call them all." I decided.

The Hale brothers didn't seem too happy to have "dates" with Cadence and Leah, but they said they would come. Ricky too. Which made me happy. As we were waiting in the 69th St. diner in Hove Beach, we got in a serious conversation

"You know the five families?" Leah asked.

"I thought there was six?" Cadence reminded..

"You talkin' about the Pegorino's? Nah, they were never a main family, they never got to 'cause their organization died." Leah explained.

"How do you know all that?" I asked.

"I just do. I also know that your dad worked for them." Leah added, looking at Cadence.

"Okay. So what are the families now?" I asked.

"The Pavano's, Gambetti's, Ancelotti's, Messina's, and the Lupisella's. Anyways…there's a new family trying to join the five. Making it six families." Leah said.

"Is that supposed to be a serious thing?" I asked.

She nodded. "They RUN Liberty City, and now there's a new family trying to get them to share?" Leah said.

"Who is it?" Cadence asked.

Leah hesitated. "The Crawford's." she said.

"What? Ricky's family?" I asked.

She nodded. "Shhh though, don't tell him that you know...HEY, GUYS!" she waved past us. I was kinda out of it as Ricky, Titus and Mark slid in the booths with us. Well, this just made things awkward…


	5. Don't Try To Deny What You Feel

**I want to thank my friend Lici, and Hiphopangel1221 for your awesome reviews :D**

* * *

"I still don't get why you're comin' back here," one guy said to another.

"I got some unfinished business here," the other guy explained.

"Doesn't everyone think you're _dead_?" the first guy asked.

"Yeah, but it'll blow everyone's minds when they see me alive." the second guy explained.

Their boat arrived. When they got off, some officers asked for ID. "Yeah, here," the second guy handed him his passport.

"Alright. Welcome to Liberty City," one officer greeted.

"Yeah, kinda feels good to be back..." the second guy sighed. And with that, Ray Boccino put his passport away and continued on.

* * *

It was _very awkward for us all_. On one side of the booth, it was just Ricky and I (embarrassing). On the other side, from the window to the aisle, it was Leah, Mark, Titus and Cadence. Good thing we weren't adults, or they'd be smushed.

"Ohhh, my gosh! You two look _adorable_ together!" Leah gushed at us. "Is it official yet for you two?" she then asked.

"If it's alright with Katie..." Ricky said.

"Yes, it's totally alright." I said happily. He smiled as if I said yes to him proposing or something.

"OHHH! Can I take a picture?" Leah asked.

"Sure…" Ricky said. Suddenly I put my head on his shoulder just as he put his head on my head. We laugh lightly. Leah pulled out her phone and snapped a pic.

Too bad I wasn't paying attention to the horribly jealous looks on the other boys.

"Send it to me," Ricky and I said in unison.

We both laughed. "Okay!" Leah was hella happy.

After we all ate, Ricky offered to walk Cadence and I home. "Awww! Have fun guys!" Leah was way too happy. We said bye to Mark and Titus, while Mark suggested we all "do this again".

When it was just Cadence and I again, we went in the lobby, I got on the main computer to put the picture up. When I let Cadence use the computer, I thought of what to do next. "Do you like working out?" I suddenly asked.

"What, like yoga?" Cadence said.

"No like, lifts and stuff." I corrected.

"I guess…why?" she asked.

"I have a friend who lives nearby. He has weights and all that stuff, he's like one of those fitness-fit freaks." I explained.

"Ooh, where does he live?" she asked.

"Down in East Hook, near the dock." I answered. I didn't wanna work out or anything, I just wanted to leave home, and Brucie was a way to escape.

* * *

As I slowly drove my Sanchez down the long twirly hill into East Hook, we almost got hit by a taxi cab. It swerved, so it would avoid us. As the driver was yelling at us, I held out my middle finger at him, then continued on while Cadi was laughing hysterically.

"Damn kids..." Ray grumbled from the backseat.

"Chill Ray, they're just kids..." his buddy assured.

"All the same to make them damned." Ray said.

"You got any?" he asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me? The day I become a dad is when I go to hell." Ray said seriously.

If only he knew about the girl sitting behind the driver of the Sanchez they almost hit.

**x****x****x**

"KB! WHAT'S UP, CHICA!" Brucie grabbed me, then lifted me up as he hugged me.

"Owww…hi Brucie," I managed to say. "We're just here to hang out." I explained.

"Cool, come right in ladies." he said gently. As he and Cadence were introducing themselves, I crashed on the couch. "Long day?" Brucie asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Too long..."

"Well you guys can stay here as long as you want." Brucie assured, then going into another room.

"He's kinda cute!" Cadence told me.

I laughed. "Leah thinks so too. But you're right, he is." I stretched a little. My phone rang. Unknown number. Oh crap… "Hello?" I answered.

_"What are you waiting for?"_ Alexei's voice was loud and clear.

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

_"Why haven't you silenced him!"_ he reminded.

"Uh…tomorrow." I decided.

_"Tomorrow?"_ he repeated.

"Yes," I confirmed.

_"Get it done."_ he hung up.

I sighed. "This sucks..." I whined. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Brucie!" I called out. He came running to the door.

It was Niko. "Kate!" he blurted. "Roman has been looking for you!" he said.

"Huh? We've only been here for like a few minutes." I corrected.

"We've been here almost _three_ hours Katie, you fell asleep remember?" Cadence clarified.

WHAT THE HELL?

"What?" I asked, shocked. She nodded. I sat up on the couch. "What time is it?" I asked then.

Cadence checked her phone. "Almost eleven." she answered.

Wow.

"Okay…let's go," I got up. "Can I keep my bike here, Brucie, 'till in the morning? I'll come back for it." I asked.

"Sure thing," he answered.

"Thanks," then we left. "I'm doing it tomorrow Niko." I announced.

"What?" Cadence exclaimed.. Niko said nothing.

"I can't put it off anymore. If we're going to survive here. I have to kill this man. I'm the only one who can. No one else."

Tomorrow will be the day my life gets destroyed.

* * *

**Thought I'd be nice and give Cadence that little surprise...think she'll ever get to meet him? **


	6. What Have You Done?

**June 3**

"I'm scared..." I moaned.

Cadence patted my back. "Take your time, Katie, think of your dad and cousin." she reminded.

I nodded. "Right…you ready?" I asked.

She nodded. "Wait a few seconds." she whispered, putting her black backpack over her shoulders, then stepping out and going up onto the porch. She lightly tapped on the door. A brown, spiky haired man with black eyes answered.

"Hi. James Rhodes?" Cadence asked.

"…yeah? That's me." he said. I inched a little forward, staring at the gun in my hand, and saw that I was shaking like an earthquake.

"Hi. I'm Cadence…and…I was wondering…if…you…uh…" she stuttered, giving me the sign to come out. I took in a deep breath, then jumped out from the bushes, gun poised.

"Get back in the house, Mr. Rhodes." I ordered, walking forward.

He gasped, then fell back. I followed Cadence in the house and she shut the door. "Please, please. My money's in my wallet. I-" he gasped.

"I don't want your money!" I screamed, cocking the gun; Cadence gulped.

"Wh-what?" James said.

"You stole from the Mafia, James. And now I have to kill you, so they won't kill my family." I explained, sounding horrified.

He started crying. "Please, please! Tell them I'll pay! Jesus Christ, don't kill me!" he covered his face.

"Katie-!" Cadence gasped

I screamed agonizingly, then pulled the trigger.

**_Boom._**

James Rhodes lay lifeless.

I dropped the gun and started scream-sobbing. "I'm sorry! I'm so _sorry!_" I sobbed, feeling that my knees were getting weak.

"Katie!" Cadence grabbed the gun and shoved it in her book bag. "Come on, let's go! I know someone had to have heard the shot! KATIE, COME ON!"

She dragged me outside and we began sprinting. My Sanchez was parked two blocks away from the house. Seeing I was unstable, she put my helmet on me, put hers on, then sat in the front, turning my bike to life. "Hang on." she warned, but I didn't hear her, I was out of it.

She hauled ass, going close to one-hundred miles per hour (I didn't even know my baby could go that fast!) and we zoomed in the Booth Tunnel, passing every car, ignoring the horns. Since when could Cadence drive a motor bike? I wouldn't know.

Exiting the Booth Tunnel into Algonquin, she drove straight onwards to the Algonquin bridge, which led to Dukes, and finally, home. She pulled into the taxi garage, turning the Sanchez off. She ripped off her helmet, then took mine off.

"Katie?" she whispered softly.

"I'm so _sorry_…" I moaned.

She looked seriously sad. "Katie it's okay, you'll be forgiven. You HAD to do it." she explained. I slightly nodded, then fell off my bike, curling myself up on the cold concrete floor.

With enough force she helped me inside and upstairs into my room where I soon fell asleep. When I was long out, Cadence grabbed my phone and made a phone call.

"_Yes?_" she was almost disgusted by Alexei's voice.

"We got Rhodes. I hope you're freaking happy!" she snarled, then hung up. She laid down on the air mattress that Dad prepped up for her. And she simply laid there, gray-blue eyes wide open.

And finally, she silently began to weep.

* * *

When I woke up I glanced at my digital clock: it was a little after four pm. I saw that Cadence was fast asleep.

James Rhodes had _completely_ left my mind.

When I went down the hall to the kitchen I thought I was hallucinating when I saw Lynn. Her green eyes smiled with her when she saw me.

"Hey there. Your dad had to pick someone up on a job run, and I offered to go to the store for you guys…would you like to come with me?" she offered. I blinked.

"Uh…sure. Lemme leave a note for Cadence first…" I grabbed a sticky note and pen.

She smiled again. "Okay."

Leaving the note on the floor next to Cadence , I went to get myself ready. Finally, all set to go, I pulled my shoes on and followed Lynn outside. I almost snorted when I saw her car.

It was a _yellow _Feltzer.

YELLOW!

"Nice car." I lied.

"Thank you." she said happily. "So…where do you guys usually shop at?" she asked as she turned the car on.

"I like King Soopers." I told her.

"Me too, I prefer it better than Giant Eagle or Target." she added. I nodded in agreement, deciding that maybe this chick wasn't so bad…

* * *

Almost two hours later we arrived back home, her lil car jam packed with groceries.

During our shopping time, I learned a lot more about the chick. Her full name was Lynn Logan, she's in her mid-thirties (though she looks twenty) and her birthday is in March. She was born and raised in Vice City; moved here five years ago.

And I learned something that made me pissed off at Dad; they'd been dating for about six months now! WHAT THE HELL, SERIOUSLY?

Speaking of, he was gladder then ever to see us. "Hello beautifuls!" he kissed me on the head, then kissed Lynn. Cadence offered to help bring in bags, giving me weird looks in the meantime.

While the 'adults' were putting the food and stuff away, I hid in my room with Cadence . "You went _shopping _with her?" Cadence was shocked.

"She's not all that bad…there's still something weird about her though…" I mumbled.

She giggled. "Jeez Katie, tell us how you REALLY feel." she joked.

I playfully jabbed her, then heard my phone vibrate. I flipped it open to see I had a message from an unknown number. I got wide-eyed and gulped, opening the message.

_"Bellic. We have more work for you. Expect a call very soon. -Alexei" _it read.

I could only groan and chuck my phone across the floor.


	7. Neal The Not So Terrible

That night, I got another text from Alexei. "Might as well save his number." I muttered, opening the message.

A photo was attached to the message. It was man, actually a young man, maybe still a boy. He had dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes, in the photo he was in line buying fast food.

_'19 year old Neal Daniels. Rat. Put good men of mine inside. Silence him'_ the message read.

Hold up.

Neal Daniels.

_Daniels._

Leah Daniels.

The photo looked all too familiar now...this was Leah's _brother_.

"Oh, my God." I moaned.

"What?" Cadence asked, looking at the picture. "Do you know him?" she asked then.

"It's Leah's brother." I told her.

Her face froze, gray-blue eyes wide. "Oh no." she said in disbelief.

"I can't…not _Leah_…" I said.

"I have an idea." Cadence suggested then. I looked at her, hope in my white-gray eyes.

* * *

**June 4**

_"Katie? Ohmygod hiiiii!"_ Leah squealedwhen she answered the phone.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

_"Huh? Oh, at the airport! I'm going to Vice City for like two or three weeks! Oh I wish you could come Kate, we'd have so much fun!"_ she explained.

"Yeah, we would! Hey quick question, is your whole family going?" I said.

_"Nah. Just me and my parents. Neal can't go, he has work."_ she said.

"Oh…well have a good time. Take lots of pictures!" I said.

Here's what Cadence planned: I'd go to Neal, tell him to get the hell out of Liberty City, and never come back, and tell Alexei that he was gone for good.

"Let's get this done." I said, grabbing my gun from under my bed.

"Now?" Cadence said.

"Yeah, let's get it done with." I said, slipping the gun in my waist, then fluffing my shirt over it, to hide it.

"Okay." Cadence slipped on her red clogs and followed me down the hall.

"We're going for a ride, Dad." I called out, seeing him sat on the couch, reading a transcript of some sort?

"Be careful." he said.

"Yep." I agreed, going downstairs to the lobby then out into the door that led to the garage.

"Shouldn't we just walk there? They live just down the street." Cadence suggested.

"No. In case Neal tries anything, we can ditch and get away fast." I explained.

"Oh. Kay." Cadence agreed. We got on my bike, revved it to life, and we were off.

Arriving at the Daniels residence, I swiftly knocked on the door. "I'm too young for this crap. I'm only twelve for jeez sake. Couldn't Alexei have waited until I was like an adult?" I muttered.

"When is your birthday?" Cadence wondered.

"July twenty-first." I told her. Neal opened the door. "Step back inside, Neal." I advised.

"Katie? Leah's gone. They went to-" he started.

"Vice City. I know, thanks. Now step back inside." I said harshly.

"Why?" he asked. I pulled out the gun and aimed.

"Now." I warned.

"Whoa, man." he stepped back in, me and Cadence followed. "I didn't do anything." he said, holding his arms up.

"You're a rat." I said, nodding my head up. "You put Mafia men inside." I reminded.

"Ah, shit… how the fuck do you know that?" Neal asked.

"I know, because I _know_. Now you listen. Since you're Leah's brother, I can't hurt you." I told him.

"Then what the fuck are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm telling you to leave Liberty City before the day after tomorrow. By tomorrow night." I explained.

"Wha-?" he gaped.

"You'll leave this place. Go to San Andreas. Or Vice City, your family's heading there now. And you don't come back here ever again. You understand? Or I WILL hurt you." I explained.

Neal gulped, then nodded. "Alright. Alright. I'll leave tonight." he declared.

"Good." Cadence finally said.

"Why are you doing this?" Neal asked then.

"The Mafia…they're making me do work for them." I told him.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because…apparently my family got some of their family killed, and I guess it PISSED THEM OFF? So now if I don't do what they say, they'll kill my family." I explained.

Neal was silent, I could see sweat rolling down his face. "Okay. I'll be gone by the morning." he promised.

"Good, okay." I turned for the door. "Take care of yourself, Neal." I said then.

"Yeah…you too, Katie." he said back. When we left, Neal dialed a number on his phone.

"Mike? Yeah, it's me…I gotta leave, man, like now…..the fucking Mafia tailed my ass! They sent some kids out to fucking kill me. I gotta leave fucking Liberty City like now, man…..I don't fucking know how they found out! Jesus Mike! …yeah, okay. Later." he closed the phone.

"FUCK!" he yelled, chucking his phone across the room, then ran upstairs to pack his things.

_He was so freaking screwed._

* * *

"Jacob?" I said when he answered the phone.

_"Ay Rasta, what up?"_ he said.

"Not much; hey man, I need a favor." I said.

_"Sure ting. Anything you need, I and I will get it. What is it?"_ he said.

"I need, uh…medicine…pills…for like depression and things. You know?" I explained.

"_Ah ya. I'll get it. Anything else?"_ he said.

"No…that's it. Thanks, Jacob. Respect." I said.

_"Respect."_ he said back, then hung up.

I sighed, then stuck my phone in the charger, deciding to wait a couple days before telling Alexei about Neal. "I'm starving." I said aloud.

Cadence looked over, "Wanna go to that Cluckin' Bell over by one of the medical centers?" she asked.

"Mmm," I agreed, getting up off my bed. "Sounds good, let's split." And off we went.


	8. Wappinger

**So a favorite 'Random Character' of mine is debuting in this chapter, hehe, see if you can remember him.**

* * *

"I just got a text from Kayla, wanting to hang out." Cadence announced as we finally got our order at Cluckin' Bell.

I sat across from her in the booth. "Kayla who?" I asked, starting to eat.

"Kayla Chassity, from the other class." she reminded.

"Oh, yeah." I remembered.

"What do you think?" she asked, opening her phone.

I shrugged. "Sure I guess. Gives us something to do." I decided.

_"Daddy?"_

The two of us looked over to see a little boy, about four or five, by the bathrooms. He had gray-brown short hair, and small dark eyes.

And he was really cute!

He called out for his dad again, and looked out. So did I, but me and Cadence were the only ones here. I looked at her, and she nodded.

"Are you lost?" I asked him, kneeling down to him. His mouth frowned, and he nodded. "Where did you see your dad last at?" I asked him.

"Here." he said, sounding so innocent. I felt bad for him then, where was his father?

"Come on, let's go outside and see if he's there." I suggested, turning to leave.

"Who're you?" he asked, running to catch up.

"I'm Katie, what's your name?" I said.

"Christopher," he introduced, his young look making him look pure.

"Christopher huh? That's a big name for a little boy." I teased.

"I'm not little! I'm big, like my daddy!" Christopher argued, pouting a little.

"You sure are, little man." I said, smiling.

He smiled back, and then took my hand. "I didn't know you were good with kids." Cadence noted, coming up next to me.

I shrugged, "It just comes to me." I guessed.

"Who're you?" Christopher asked, looking up at the girls who were much taller than him.

"This is Cadence," I introduced him. "She's my friend." I explained.

"Hi." Christopher said, smiling big. Outside, the three of us looked all around.

"Christopher, what's your dad wearing right now?" Cadence asked him.

"Uhhh..." he said, thinking hard. "A green hat." he remembered.

I then looked for anyone with a green head. "Over there." Cadence pointed down the sidewalk on our side.

"Where?" Christopher asked, hope in his tone. I lifted him up onto my shoulders so he could see.

"Is that him?" I asked.

Christopher leaned forwards, hands clutching my shoulders. "Yeah! Daddy!" he nearly jumped down and sprinted forwards.

"Hey-!" Cadence and I dashed to catch up; boy he was a lil fastie!

When we finally arrived, Christopher had his arms wrapped around his dad's leg. His dad, wearing a green cap, also had on a dark leather jacket, and from his expression he looked like a calm and cool guy.

"Why the hell would you leave him back in there like that?" Cadence interrupted, pointing at the restaurant.

"Hey..." the dad started. "I'm just lookin' for a ride for us. He said he had to go to the bathroom, so I took him in. I saw a taxi go by, went out to stop it but...it was gone. I've been trying to hitch a ride off someone." he explained.

Cadence smirked. "My dad owns a cab service, I could have him send a driver here to give you a ride." I explained.

His face fell. "Really? You'd do that?" he asked. I nodded. "Thank you!" he grabbed me in a hug unexpectedly. Christopher was grinning.

My phone was at home, charging. So I used Cadence's to call Dad. "Hey, Dad, I need you to send a driver down to the Cluckin' Bell, by the one hospital." I explained.

"_Did your bike break down?"_

"No, it's for a friend of mine, uh..." I looked at the dad.

"Brian." he said.

"Uh, Brian. He needs a ride." I said into the phone.

Dad was silent._ "The Cluckin' Bell? ...alright, I'll send out Mohammed." _he finally agreed.

"Cool, thanks, Dad. Be home soon." I said, hanging up.

"Oh thank you. You're an angel, here." Brian handed me a twenty-dollar bill.

"Whoa, hey, you don't have to-" I argued.

But Brian held up a hand, "Thank you." he said again.

* * *

Ray Boccino was sat in the back of his car, his driver pulled to a stop at a red light.

"Wonder what's happened." he said, nodding over to the sidewalk.

Ray, and his friend next to him, Jackson, both fixated their eyes over.

There were two girls near a guy with a little boy. The one girl had her finger pointed behind her and she seemed to be yelling at the man.

"Look, Ray," Jackson said, light blue eyes wide. "That girl looks like you." he commented.

"Whatever." Ray sat back and sighed.

* * *

When I saw Mohammed pull up, I knelt down. "Be good, Christopher. Look after your dad!" I instructed.

The little boy nodded, "I will!" he turned and joined his dad in the backseat. I gave a nod to Mohammed, and then they were gone.

Cadence and I went back inside to finish eating. "Now I'm bored." I whined afterwards.

"We could go see a movie with Kayla?" Cadence suggested.

I pondered this. "Okay. Let's go home so I can grab my phone." I detoured.

"Okay." Cadence followed me outside.

Later, pulling into the garage, Cadence was talking to Kayla. "She says we can go see a movie." she announced.

"We're going." I decided. Cadence nodded, then told Kayla.

I ran inside and upstairs to grab my phone, then trudged downstairs. "She lives by Outlook Park, but we're supposed to meet her at the theater." Cadence explained. I nodded, then ran back into the lobby.

"Dad? Can I go see a movie with Cadence and another friend?" I asked him.

"Sure, will there be an adult?" he asked back.

"Yeah!" Cadence yelled in.

"Alright, have fun." Dad decided.

"Thanks bye!" I said as I split for the door. _And what a fun night we had._


	9. Inglourious

**June 5**

Ricky asked me over to his house for lunch- his parents wanted to meet me.

Should I go?

No?

Yeah?

Maybe?

"Sure," I said nervously into the phone. I could feel him smile, picturing his green eyes shining.

_"Sweet, thanks Kate, want me to come pick you up?"_ he offered.

"Oh, no thanks. I have to take Cadi home first." I explained.

_"Cadi?"_

"Cadence-?"

_"Oh...okay, you know my address?" _he asked.

"Yep." I said sheepishly. Okay, so _maybe_ I DID stalk him a few times...he's so gorgeous what can ya do?

After hanging up, I sighed and went downstairs, where Cadence was saying bye to Dad, for the time being. "Yes, yes, you're always welcome here." Dad was saying, which made me roll my eyes. Cadence announced to him that she had OFFICIALLY moved in with us. He was cool with it, of course.

Original.

* * *

Bike revved to life, we took off.

Cadence wanted to go back home for a little bit, to try and fix things with her mom. I was gonna miss her, even if it was for just a couple of days.

Right as we left, Dad was yelling at me "Don't try anything funny with that Ricky boy!"

And I told him, "Dad, we're twelve years old."

That shut him up.

Arriving on Savannah Ave, I stopped in front of the townhouse building Cadence lived in.

"Well..." I said, sniffling. "See ya..."

"Are you crying?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "No...not yet." I laughed.

She laughed back, "Thanks Katie, for everything." she said sincerely.

"No problem." I said, as she got off.

I looked over to where Packie lived...and received an idea.

I knocked on his door.

Eighty-six year old Maureen answered, "Oh-! Katie, how lovely to see you, dear." she said, giving me a hug.

"Hi Maureen," I said. "Packie here?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. PATRICK!" she screamed into the living room.

_"What the hell do you want?"_ Packie yelled back.

"Language, Patrick! Katie's here to see you!" she announced.

He ran up so fast I flinched a little. "Hey," he said, as Maureen walked away. "Want a beer?" he held a bottle out.

"Uh, no thanks." I held up my hands.

"Good, 'cause I wouldn't fucking give you one anyway." Packie retorted, chugging the drink.

"I need a ride." I said then.

"Ride where?" he asked, staring hard at me.

"To my boyfriend's house."

He froze. "What did you just say?" he asked.

"I need a ride to my boyfriend's house." I said, trying to hide the fact that my idea was working.

"...holy fuckin' shit. Get in here." he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. "BOYS!" he yelled, "You'll never believe this..." he started.

"Believe what?" Gerry asked from the kitchen.

"Katie here has herself a goddamn boyfriend!" Packie announced.

"What-?" Gerry came in.

"We're gonna go over to the sonuva bitches house, go right on up and _introduce_ ourselves." Packie explained.

"Damn straight." Derrick agreed. I sighed, I'm surprised they haven't-

"Who is he?" Gerry read my mind.

"Richard Crawford, or just Ricky." I told him. I blinked as all of their eyes went wide. "What-?" I asked.

"Crawford...please tell me...you didn't just say _Crawford_." Packie said, looking down, anger brewing.

"Yeah...I did-? Why?" I asked.

"Don't you KNOW what the Crawford's are trying to DO?" Packie asked furiously. I thought back to when we all was together at the diner.

_"You know the five families?" Leah asked._

_"I thought there was six?" Cadence reminded.._

_"You talkin' about the Pegorino's? Nah, they were never a main family, they never got to 'cause their organization died." Leah explained._

_"How do you know all that?" I asked._

_"I just do. I also know that your dad worked for them." Leah added, looking at Cadence._

_"Okay. So what are the families now?" I asked._

_"The Pavano's, Gambetti's, Ancelotti's, Messina's, and the Lupisella's. Anyways…there's a new family trying to join the five. Making it six families." Leah said._

_"Is that supposed to be a serious thing?" I asked._

_She nodded. "They RUN Liberty City, and now there's a new family trying to get them to share?" Leah said._

_"Who is it?" Cadence asked._

_Leah hesitated. "The Crawford's." she said._

_"What? Ricky's family?" I asked._

_She nodded. "Shhh though, don't tell him that you know..."_

"They wanna run the city." I said.

"And we're just supposed to let them-? Fuck that shit! I should go over there and pop your boy's head off right now." Packie growled.

"You touch him, and I'll never speak to you again." I threatened, sounding serious.

"Tch...you say that now." Packie sighed, "Fine, I'll take you over there. Where is it?" he said.

"Lynch street, by Station Square." I told him. Packie placed his beer down, grabbed some keys, and went towards the door.

"Let's go then." he said, sounding a little pissed.

Saying nothing to the others, I followed.

Outside, I had made sure that I left my bike at Cadence's, in case she needed to use it for the time being.

Getting in Packie's Oracle, I buckled in and sighed again. "You listen, Katie," Packie started. "You know I love you to death, right?"

I nodded. "I'd hate myself if I let you get hurt. But you can't trust that family, they're no good."

"You guys aren't, either." I remembered

"You know what I mean! Anyways, that boy, Ricky-? He ever hurts you, makes you cry, if he even LOOKS at you wrong, you tell me," he said seriously. "And I'll blow up his fucking house." he turned the car on.

I didn't say anything, so I looked out the window. The perks of having a godfather.


	10. The Natural Life

"So...you're the Katie Bellic." a woman with sunset hair and blue eyes greeted me when I entered the house.

Ricky's green eyes flashed her a quick glare, thinking I didn't see. "Please Mom, be nice." he begged.

"Of course, Richard. I'm Pamela." she shook my hand.

_"Bout time you brought her around!"_ A girl who looked a lot like Pamela, only she was about sixteen, or seventeen, emerged from upstairs.

"That's my sister, Danielle." Ricky explained.

"Hi, Katie!" my gray eyes looked down to see a little girl, of about four or five, with longish brown-black hair, and blue eyes.

Weird, all the girls had blue eyes, but Ricky was green eyed?

"Hello," I said. "What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Sarah!" she exclaimed, hugging my legs.

"Sarah!" Ricky hissed, "Get off. I'm so sorry, Kate." he said.

"It's fine." I assured.

An hour later, Ricky asked if we could go see a movie. "Aww! So cute!" Danielle gushed.

"I'll have Connor bring the limo around." Pamela said, pulling out her phone.

"L-_limo_?" I repeated. Ricky grinned and nodded.

Minutes later, I was thinking, _being in a limo is super_ _awesome_...

"What theater are we going to?" I asked, eyes glued to the outside of the window.

"Tinseltown." Ricky said, checking his phone.

I stopped. "The...the one in _Star Junction_?" He nodded. "No way! That place is totally expensive!" I gushed.

"Kate, there's nothing in Liberty City that I can't afford." He looked serious, so I didn't question him.

* * *

Two movies in one week. Who's as lucky as me?

No one!

Sarcasm.

Exiting the theater, I tossed my watered down pop and empty bag of popcorn away. I looked up as I heard tires screeching loudly, and close by.

"Someone's in a rush." Ricky noted, pulling out his phone to call Connor.

"No kidding." I agreed, checking my phone. After replying a few texts, I heard an angry cry-

_"Fuck you Crawford!"_ The screeching car rolled by, windows down, and some guys with big guns blasted them at us.

Screaming, I ducked down and fell flat to the ground, blocking out everyone's cries.

When the limo pulled up, Ricky helped me up. "Kate? You okay?" he asked. I nodded, tears in my eyes. "Okay..." he looked at the limo.

"Go," I said. "Find out who did that."

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay." he pulled me in a hug, and then leaped in the limo, and they left.

I went to my speed dial, number three.

_"Yeah?"_

"Packie? Can you come get me, like right now?" I asked, letting sobs escape.

_"Katie? What's wrong?"_

"Please, Packie. I need you to come."

_"That motherfucker do something to you?"_ he demanded.

"No! Now please!"

_"Where are you?"_

"Tinseltown, in Star Junction."

The phone went dead.

* * *

"Where is he?" Packie asked when I got in the car.

"He left; we were shot at." I told him.

He slammed the brakes. "WHAT?"

"I don't know why! But they looked pretty pissed off!" I yelled.

"...probably the Ancelottis. Ain't no one like those goddamn Crawford's." Packie explained. I sighed irritably. "Where are we going?" he asked then.

"Your place." I decided. He drove again. Arriving on Savannah Ave, I was glad to see my bike still outside of Cadence's house.

"Could I just...stay at your place for like an hour or something?" I asked.

"Yeah," Packie got out. Following him inside, I didn't notice the car that stopped in front of Cadence's house...

* * *

Cadence was upstairs in her room, when she heard the doorbell ring. Her gray-blue eyes fluttered, was it Katie-?

She heard her mother answer the door, but couldn't hear much of what was said...

Ashley's face fell._ "Ray?"_

"Hey..." he said slowly. "Can I come in?"

"No! What the _fuck!_ What, did you come back from the _dead?" _Ashley asked._  
_

"Listen, I faked my death, and left the city." Ray tried to explain.

"For over a goddamn decade? Are you-? get _out_!" she screamed. She shoved Ray down the steps.

"Ashley, listen-" he begged.

"Piss off!" she slammed the door in his face.

_"Mom-?"_ Ashley turned to see her daughter. "Who was that?" Cadence asked.

"No one, now go back upstairs." Ashley told her.

"Huh-?"

"Now, Cadence!"

Nodding, she went back up. Not realizing that her presumed-dead father was just at the door.

* * *

Back at home, my phone started to vibrate. It was Alexei. "Great," I opened the phone. "Hello?"

_"Bellic, I have more work for you."_

"Really. I thought you were gonna send me a gallon of ice-cream."

_"I'll send you the picture with the information. Get it done by the end of the week."_

"Yes, sir," I hung up. "Dad?" I walked out and yelled down the stairs.

"Yes, beautiful?" I heard him say.

"...do we have any ice-cream?" I asked.

"...I think so?" he answered.

"Cool." I marched down the steps towards the kitchen. Nothing like some ice-cream to help you deal with drive-by's, crazy godfather's, hated boyfriends, and, oh yeah...

Even the Mafia too.

I opened the freezer. Oh yum, chocolate ice-cream just makes it even_ better._


	11. Family Remains

I made my way down to the lobby, where Dad was busily typing at his computer. I sat in the chair next to him, tub of ice-cream in hand.

He chuckled, "Feel better now?" he asked.

I nodded, digging my spoon in. "Is your friend going to come back?" he asked.

"Cadence? I dunno..." I remembered that my bike was still at her house. How was I going to get it back?

The phone rang. "Bellic Enterprises!" Dad said cheerfully. "Oh, she's right here." he handed me the phone.

I put my spoon in the ice-cream, "Hello?"

_"Kaaatiiiieeee?"_

"Leah? Hey! How's Vice City?" I asked.

_"Oh gosh, it is sooo much fun! WOOO, GET IT MOM! Oh, sorry she did a cannonball, and Dad is sleeping haha! We're doing night swimming! Oh, yeah, guess who showed up this morning?"_

"Who?"

_"Neal! He looked really happy to see us, I asked him why he came here - he said he quit work and moved here! Can you believe it? I'd like to live here too, but I can't bring myself to leave you all in Liberty."_

I sighed in relief. Neal had fled the city like he said he would.

"Why did he quit?"

_"I dunno. He doesn't wanna talk about it. You should see him right now he's hitting on these older high school girls in bikini's! Haha he's so lame!"_

"Glad you're having fun."

_"I am! OH MY GOSH I see a totally hot guy! Call ya later, Katie!"_ she hung up before I could say bye.

I gave the phone back, and continued back to my delicious ice-cream. "Vice City huh?" Dad asked, typing at his computer.

I nodded. "We should go there next summer." I suggested.

"Why not this summer?"

I stopped. "Because...I...don't want to this year?" Couldn't exactly tell him - oh I'm working for the Mafia, and I certainly don't wanna leave Ricky! Much less Packie, he'd hunt me down and drag me back here.

Sigh...

* * *

**June 6**

When Cadence woke up, and showered for the day; she went down her apartment steps to hear talking in the kitchen. Looking out the window, she saw several bikes outside.

Crap, people of The Lost were here. She wished her mom would leave that _stupid_ gang already. Forcing herself into the kitchen she made way for the cupboards - only to regret it.

One of the bikers chucked an empty beer can at her, smacking the back of her head.

"Ow," she said, pulling out a loaf of bread.

"Hey, ugly," one slurred.

"Ugly? She's Ray Boccino's kid." another said.

"That dick never knew how to shut up." one said, making everyone laugh. Cadence winced, then threw the empty can away as she placed two slices of bread in the toaster.

"Hey, come here." Ashley called her daughter over. Cadence went over just as her mom handed her a bunch of fifty dollar bills. "Shopping list's on the fridge. Now get." she explained, downing a beer.

Cadence stepped back, shoved the money in her pocket. She took the grocery list and her toast, and went for the door.

_"Get us some beer!"_ a biker yelled as she slipped on her shoes. She stepped outside, and slammed shut the door to block out the bikers and her mom's roaring laughter.

Going down the steps she peered over to see Katie's bike chained up, and decided not to use it. The market was just down the street. When she reached the sidewalk she turned right and started down, cramming down her toast.

The faster she walked, the faster the tears streaked down her cheeks.

* * *

I only watch TV when I'm bored,

Meaning this was the most boring-est Monday ever. Dad was gone on a taxi run...leaving me alone.

I heard a knock on the door. I draped over and went downstairs, and opened it. "Hi Jacob." I greeted.

"Aye rasta, here are your pills and ting." he said back, handing me a pill bottle.

"Pills? ...oh you mean for depression, I remember! Thanks!" I said.

"Aye, you're welcome. Where my man Roman at?" he asked.

"On a job run...what are you up to?" I told him.

"Ah, nun...chilling with Badman at the cafe and ting." he explained.

"Oh that's cool, tell Badman I said hi." I said, shaking the bottle.

"I will, see ya rasta." he said, heading for his car.

"See yaaa!" I waved, and watched him drive off. "Respect." I said quietly, staring at the medicine. I closed the door, then paced upstairs. Time for over-the-counter depression pills.

* * *

**N'aww poor Cadi, her life sucks...and I'm sorry for Leah but we all have a friend who talks to much! And the rastaness- so fun writing Jacob's talk(:**


	12. Gone, Baby, Gone

**Much thanks to john martion for telling the name of Cadi's mom haha! I had no idea what it was. I've not played The Lost and Damned or The Ballad of Gay Tony yet...*shame*  
**

* * *

That night, I received the next picture from Alexei.

_'Jared Jones. Think he might go states. We still need him, so just scare him. Lives on Oneida Avenue in South Slopes. You can bring your cousin with you, Bellic.'_

I stared hard at Jared's picture. From what I could tell he had pecan brown hair and dark brown eyes, looked maybe in his twenties?

I pushed 3 on my phone, Niko's speed dial number, and waited for an answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Niko, I need your help."

_"What is it?"_

"I got another job from Alexei or...a 'mission' you could say."

_"He's still contacting you?"_

"Me and Dad are still alive right? So, yeah. Will you help?"

_"Of course I will, Kate. Where are you?"_

"Home."

_"Is Roman there?"_

"Yeah, lie."

_"Okay...I will be there soon."_ he hung up.

I called Cadence next. There was a knock on my bedroom door. I opened it to see Dad. "Hey beautiful." he greeted. "I'm just about to go out, will you be alright?"

I nodded. "Can I stay at Niko's tonight?" I asked.

"Sure," he kissed the top of my head. "See you later." he grabbed his shoes and left.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Cadi, you doing okay?" I asked.

_"No I'm thinking about killing myself."_

"What-?"

_"I thought maybe running away from home would help my mom realize what a bitch she is...but now it's just worse. Lots of The Lost guys are over here all freaking day, I can't ever get any peace. And Johnny keeps coming over, saying some pretty things to my mom."_ she explained.

"Who?" I asked.

_"Johnny Klebitz. He was around a lot when I was little, he would babysit me. My mom borrowed a lot of money from him but she hasn't paid anything back."_

"What is she gonna do?"

_"I dunno, but I'm scared out of my mind."_

"Do you want me to come get you?" I offered.

_"I don't know. No. Hold on."_ she put a hand her cell.

I could hear some scarce voices, and then I thought I heard a lot of yelling. "Cadence?"

_"I have to go Katie-"_ I heard gunshots.

"Cadence? Cadence-? _Cadence_?" I nearly screamed.

The dial tone was dead. "_Shit!_ Cadence!" I hung up and ran downstairs, slipping on my red clogs.

Niko came in then. "We gotta go, now!" I said.

"What happened?" he asked quickly.

"It's Cadence! She's in trouble! Please cousin we have to go!" I cried.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Savannah Avenue - same street as Packie!"

"Alright!" Getting in his Infernus, we flew away from the taxi depot.

* * *

Jumping out of the car, Niko and I ran down the sidewalk, the crescent moon shining down on us.

Climbing the steps towards the townhouse - Niko turned the knob, and the door opened. He held me back, pulling out a gun. He etched in, and I followed regardless.

It had looked like a war went down in here. Beer cans, bottles, caps, lids, garbage, pizza boxes, flipped furniture. Everywhere.

But there wasn't a single person in sight.

"Cadence?" I called out - but no response. I ran upstairs and checked all of the rooms, but no one else was present. I knew I was standing in Cadence's room when I saw something on the floor-

Her phone, still open.

I grabbed it and checked it, seeing that she had tried to call the police. She had only dialed '91' and then _something_ or _someone_ made her stop.

"Is that hers?" Niko came up from behind.

I nodded, feeling like my heart dropped to my stomach._ What happened here?_ _And where was Cadence-?_

* * *

**Vice City**

"Neal, your phone is ringing!" Leah yelled, while brushing her teeth.

The nineteen year old groaned, then flipped open his cell. "Yeah?"

_"Neal."_

He gulped, "Mr. Boccino, sir?"

Leah stopped, toothbrush still in her mouth. Did he just say _Boccino_? Wasn't that Cadence's name-? She peered over to hear the conversation.

_"Where the fuck are you at?" _Ray asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Boccino sir, I can't say." Neal admitted.

_"Why not?"_

"Because I was in trouble, and I had to leave." Neal explained.

"Neal!" Leah hissed, "Ask that guy if he has any kids." she requested.

"What?"

"Do it!"

_"Who is that?"_ Ray demanded.

"My sister, Mr. Boccino, do you have any kids?" Neal asked.

_"...what?"_

"Do you have any kids?"

_"Fuck no! What kind of question is that?"_ Neal shook his head, making Leah frown._ "Look Neal, I need you back in Liberty City. I haven't been back here long enough yet."_

"I understand Ray, but I can't. The Mafia will kill me." Neal explained.

_"No they won't! Trust me, kid."_

"I'm sorry, Mr. Boccino." Neal said, hanging up.

Leah came out of the bathroom, "You sure he doesn't have any?"

"He said he didn't. Why?"

Leah stared out of the hotel window, her dark blue eyes gazing at the beach. "My friend's last name is Boccino."

"Small world?" Neal suggested.

Leah sighed. "I guess so..."


	13. A Less Traveled Road

I don't exactly know how it happened but... Dad found out about the little drive-by incident. Which of course, led to a fight.

_"I told you not to do anything funny with that damn boy!"_

"I didn't do _anything!_ Not my fault that guys tried to _kill_ us!"

"Maybe it is! There are a _lot_ of people who don't like our family, Katie!"

"How the hell is that my fault that no likes us? Because maybe you _gamble_ our _only _money away?"

_"Katie, you are grounded."_ he said calmly.

"Grounded? What the hell for? I didn't do anything, damn it!" I'd forgotten that Niko was in the lobby with us.

"It's not for punishment! It's for your own safety!" he explained.

"Safety? I'm as safe as I'll ever be dad! Damn!" I marched for the stairs.

"If one more foul word comes out of your mouth Katie Milica-!"

_"Cállate idiota!" _I yelled, going upstairs to the apartment. Talking Spanish with a Serbian accent actually sounds a bit funny.

"Cousin, what are you doing here?" I heard Dad ask.

"Roman, can you wait a little longer until you _ground_ her? Her friend has gone missing, and we are trying to find her." Niko explained.

"What-? Missing, who?" Dad asked.

* * *

After finishing in the bathroom I trekked downstairs, to see Dad with a solemn face.

"I'm sorry, beautiful," he said. "I didn't know that Cadence was missing."

I shrugged. "It's okay I guess."

"Go, Katie. Find her, you're ungrounded until she's found." he ushered.

I smiled. "Thanks Dad. Come on, Niko." I went back outside. Off topic, but Niko's Infernus was an amazing vehicle to be in. I'll have to thank Bernie sometime.

When we were in the car, Niko turned the key in the ignition. "Any idea where we should go?" he asked.

"Hold on..." I said, sending a text to everyone who I assumed all knew Cadence.

**_HAVE U SEEN CADENCE? ? ?_**

I hit send, and the flipped out Cadence's phone. I surfed her contacts til I found 'Mom'.

I pushed the call button. It rang, and rang, and rang - no answer. "Damn." I muttered, then felt my phone vibrate a few times.

**_From: Brucie Kibbutz  
_**

**_Your italian girlfriend?_**

If not for the situation, I would have laughed. I replied with a yes.

**_From: Ricky Crawford  
_**

**_No? Did something happen?_**

Skipping, I went to the next.

**_From: Mark Hale  
_**

**_No?_**

**_From: Titus Hale  
_**

**_No why?_**

Damn!

**_From: Packie McReary  
_**

**_The Boccino kid?_**

**_From: Bernie Crane  
_**

**_The girl who was with us at the mall incident?_**

I now felt stupid for asking all of them.

Suddenly receiving an idea, I went back to Cadence's contacts. Bingo - I found a name, 'Johnny'. Hoping it was the same guy she mentioned before she went AWOL, I pushed call.

It rang, it rang, and rang-

_"Hello?"_

I shifted, "Is this Johnny?" I asked.

_"Maybe. Maybe not. Who's this?"_

"Er, I'm Katie. Is Cadence with you?" I questioned.

_"Katie-? Oh, she mentioned you."_ I heard a lot of wind and static. _"Katie?"_ Cadence's voice was music to my ears!

"Cadence! Are you alright? What happened? I heard gunshots earlier!" I exclaimed.

She sighed,_ "I'm fine. And the shots were my mom, flying around a pistol at some of the bikers. Next thing I know I'm on the back of a motorcycle with Johnny."_ she explained.

"Wh-where are you?" I asked.

_"We're on the uh, Algonquin bride, heading for Algonquin. Man, Katie, I almost forgot what being on a big bike felt like! The wind in your face, it feels great!"_ she gushed.

"So you're really okay?" I asked again.

_"I'm fine. Oh, guess what! Johnny gave me a jacket of The Lost! It's my size too, oh, it's so cool."_ she told.

"So, what, you're a _biker_ chick now?" I snorted.

_"I've always been. My mom's part of The Lost too."_ she explained.

"That's uh...cool. I'll uh, let you go back to 'enjoying the wind'." I told her.

_"You have my phone right? Can you keep it for me?"_ she asked.

"Sure, sure." I said.

_"Thanks! Talk to you later!"_ I heard the dial tone.

I'm not really sure what just happened. One minute she was scared out of her mind, gunshots ringing. And the next minute she's a sudden The Lost biker chick?

What the hell.

* * *

So I figured Dad thinks we're hunting down Cadence at the moment. Now would be a moment to track down Alexei's next target.

I reread the message on my phone, _'Jared Jones. Think he might go states. We still need him, so just scare him. Lives on Oneida Avenue in South Slopes. You can bring your cousin with you, Bellic.'_

"All we gotta do is frighten him to stop him going states." I announced, as Niko started to drive.

"You should not even know what that means..." Niko muttered.

"What? Going states?"

"Yes."

I shrugged it off. Phone vibrating, I assured everyone that Cadence had been found. Closing it finally, I reached for the radio, and changed it to San Juan Sounds.

Now _that_ is the jam.

"Put your window down." I requested, doing the same to mine. When Niko did his, I stuck my head out the window. Looking like a loon as we joyrode through the land of opportunity.


	14. Child's Play

**Whay! My Katie's(even Ricky had a cameo mention)been put in a story called 'Old Friends' by my buddy Hiphopangel1221 so I decided to bring her two main characters in for a cameo appearance this chapter :D**

* * *

Scaring off Mr. Jones into not going states was easy, since Niko did it for me.

Simple.

Dropping me off at home, I got re-grounded again.

So, laying on my bed facing up, I received a text from Alexei. _'Thank you Bellic. More work will be sent soon.'_ I closed my phone, not answering.

My gray eyes closing, I began to think of my mother. Mallorie. Remembering when I thought of her death during the mall shootout, when I had a thought. I was four when the Mafia killed her- would Alexei know anything about it?

Now, losing a parent at a young age, you tend to forget more and more about them over the years, but not me. I remembered my mom very clearly even to this day. She always had her glasses on, and she always had a different kind of perfume on her every day. She talked differently to me, than she would to Dad.

If anything else, the last day of her life was crystal clear to me.

_"Where are we going?" I asked, sounding like a baby as Mom had buckled in my seat belt - so glad I didn't need a stupid car seat anymore._

_"To pick up a friend of mine." she said cheerily, shutting the back door and going into the drivers seat._

_"Where does she live?" I was full of questions._

_"Bohan..." Mom had said sadly._

_"The bad place?"_

_"Yeah, sweetie, the bad place. But she just moved into a new place way out of Bohan!" she changed the station to the techno one and drove off._

_"Why isn't Daddy coming?" I asked_

_"He has a looot of work today." Mom explained, driving away from the depot._

_I finally went silent for the remainder of the drive. When I recognized the streets of Bohan, Mom had stopped the car in front of an apartment complex, where we waited._

_I was looking out of my window behind the driver's seat when the opposite back door opened and two figures entered- one who was an adult and another who was about four years old, a girl like me. "Thanks so much, Mallorie." the woman spoke._

_"No problem." Mom said._

_I was staring at the girl sat next to me; a stranger was what she was. She, and I guess it was her mother, looked fairly similar. They were olive-skinned, both having dark wavy hair and hazel eyes. The more I stared at the little girl, I realized that she also seemed to look like someone else I know, but my little mind couldn't place it._

_"Sweetie, this is my friend, Sasha." Mom introduced. "And that's her daughter, her name's Katie too." she added._

_I gasped. "Katie's **MY** name!" I said loudly. "You can't have it!"_

_"But Katie's **my** name too!" the girl yelled back._

_"Mommy! She can't have my name!" I cried._

_"Sweetie, there are a lot of people named Katie in the world." she explained._

_"...there are?" I asked._

_"Yeah."_

_I looked at the other Katie, who stopped looking angry. "Do you have my middle name too?" I asked her._

_"Mine's Marie, what's yours?" she asked back._

_"Milica. That's my cousins' moms' name." I explained._

_"Oooh," Katie said, finally smiling._

_"Is she talking about Niko?" Sasha asked._

_"Yep." Mom said. "I insisted on having it be Roman's mother's for her middle name but he was so persistent on having it as Niko's mom." she explained._

_Deciding that maybe these strangers weren't so bad after all, I finally stopped tensing._

* * *

_We dropped them off at another apartment place, and we all went inside to check it out. Stepping onto the wooden floor, Katie led me into her new room, where the walls were purple._

_"Purple?" I said, looking around. Even her small bed was purple. _

_"It's my favorite color!" she said happily._

_I smirked, like my daddy did when he was mad on the phone. "Purple is a stupid color. Pink is better."_

_"Nu-uh! Purple is better!" Katie screeched._

_"Got everything moved in?" I heard Mom ask._

_"Juuuust about," Sasha sighed, then she poked her head into the room. "Hey Katies'." she said, "We were just wondering- wanna go get ice-cream?" she offered._

_I looked at the other Katie, and we finally smiled, then looked back at our moms'. "Yeah!"_

_After that joyous experience, when nighttime came, the Mafia had decided to pay our depot a little visit._

A crack of thunder jolted me awake.

Breaking out in a cold sweat, I sat up in my now dark room, realizing a thunderstorm was raging outside. I looked at my digital clock, seeing that I had slept a good couple of hours, dinnertime was nearing.

Arriving down in the kitchen, I saw a note on the counter.

_Katie, saw you sleeping so I didn't want to wake you._  
_Lynn got in a car wreck, I'm going to the hospital to see her._  
_Call me when you read this.  
-Dad_

Lynn? Oh right...that girlfriend of his, with the YELLOW Feltzer.

I find that hil_arious._

About to call Dad, I decided not to yet. Instead, I called Leah, hoping it wasn't too early in the morning in Vice City.

_"Hi Katie! It's getting dark in LC right? I heard a bad T-storm was gonna hit ya! It's not a hurricane is it?"_

My ears hurt; how did she have the energy to talk sooo much? Ow...

"Yeah T-storm's here, not a hurricane though. Listen, do you know any other Katie's?" I asked.

_"Other Katie's?"_ she repeated.

"Yeah."

_"Um...wasn't there like a black girl Katie at our school? She was in my fifth grade class last year but she was in the other sixth grade class, with Kayla Chassity."_ she explained. _"Why?"_

"Just wondering. I'll let you go, okay? Say hi to some hot surfer guys for me..." I said.

_"Oh, I sure will! You know a sixteen year old gave me his number, and Neal beat the crap out of him; it was sooo funny!"_

I rolled my eyes. "Fascinating. Talk to you later, Leah."

_"See ya, Katie!"_ she hung up.

I lifted myself up and sat on the counter with a sigh. Bad weather, random memory-dreams, Dad's chick getting a wreck, and a best friend who's getting too much sun.

And in the meanwhile I was still grounded.

* * *

**Aha...if ya wanna know why the 'other Katie' has that name, you will have to go read 'Old Friends' to find out! Find the author, Hiphopangel1221, or find the story in my favorites. It'd be greatly appreciated!**


	15. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

**Wow, got so many hate comments on this recently, resulting in a lot of anon reviews being removed. Way to blow my self-esteem and motivation...  
**

* * *

The T-storm wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. Thunder every five seconds proved this. Grounded, and stuck inside otherwise from the storm, I decided to investigate this 'other' Katie I met as a kid.

Up in the attic, I rifled through a box of some old pictures- some with my mom. It hurt to look at them, I missed her sooo much. And finally I found it, my kindergarten class picture. We were all stood on the risers in the gym, old times wow. I recognized myself immediately, next to Cadence. Stupid alphabetical order crap. Browsing through the rows of kids, I found her. Olive-skinned, hazel eyed Katie, just as I remember.

Now what the hell was her name? I read the list on the bottom of the picture.

_Row 1: Katie Bellic, Cadence Boccino, Kayla Chassity, Adele Cipriano, Dallas Clark_  
_Row 2: Bria Coleman, Leah Daniels, Chase Frankford, Abigail Garcia-Prince, Mark Hale_  
_Row 3: Titus Hale, Bianca Hamilton, Allan Jones, Amanda Lago, Katie McReary_  
_Row 4: Ashley Meier, Brennan Norris, Christian Rivera, Alicia Sanchez, Brian Wilson_

Holy crap! Her name was McReary? Like Packie-? How was that possible? Maybe the name was just common.

Or maybe it wasn't.

_"That's my school?" five now, I asked that as we pulled up at Liberty City Elementary._

_"I think so." Niko said. I couldn't remember why dad didn't take me to my_ first_ day of school, it was years ago. "Ready?" Niko asked, opening the back door for me._

_Following him towards the entrance, I saw lots of older kids all around. I couldn't wait until I was as big as them!_

_After getting directions, Niko led me into my class, where it was bright with colors. And I mean, a lot of colors._

_"Goodbye Kate." Niko said. "I will come get you when it's time for you to leave." he assured._

_"Bye bye Niko!" I waved him off, and the teacher called me over._

_"Hi Katie." she greeted. "My name is Miss LaHote." she introduced. "You are the second Katie in my classroom!"_

_"Second?" I repeated._

_"Yes. There is another Katie, over there." Miss LaHote pointed over. My gray eyes flickered past to see her- the girl from the car!_

_"Hey!" I toddled over to her, "Hey." I said again._

_Katie looked at me, hazel eyes wide. "Hi." she said. "What's your name?"_

_"Katie." I told her. "Remember me? Me and my mommy helped you move out of the bad place!"_

_She gasped, "Oh yeah!" she remembered. "Why you not come back to our house?" she asked._

_"I dunno." I said._

_"Oh..." Katie gazed at a box before her. "Want a cookie? My mommy gave me some!"_

_"Yeah!" I agreed. "I don't have a mommy anymore." I told her._

_"Why?" she asked._

_"She died." I said, upset a little._

_"Aww." Katie said, opening her box._

_"What is that?" I asked._

_"My lunchbox. It had Dora on it!" Katie explained, pointing at the design of her lunchbox._

_"Lunchbox?" I repeated._

_"It's for my lunch!" she said. "Everyone has one!"_

_I looked around, and she was right! All the kids had one!_

_Except for me._

_"I don't have one." I said sadly._

_Katie blinked. "Wanna share mine?" she offered. "My mommy says it's good to share."_

_"Okay." I agreed, as she pulled out a ziplock bag of cookies, and gave me some._

_"Here." Katie said. "My mommy gave me two juice boxes." she handed me the other._

_"Thank you." I said._

_"You're welcome." she said back. "Wanna be friends?"_

_"Yeah!" I squealed._

How could I forget that? I remember that now. When school was over, I cried my eyes out at Niko, upset that I didn't have a lunchbox, but everyone else did. Then he went and bought me one, haha. He's the best cousin ever.

He's also my _only_ cousin, though. I don't really know much of my mom's side of the family.

That was when someone pounded on the door from the depot downstairs. Who would come during a storm-? I climbed down the attic ladder, ran down the hall, and downstairs to the lobby, and over to the door to see someone I did not expect.

Kayla Chassity, who I went to the movies with, with Cadence. "Kayla? You're soaked." I noted.

Her golden blonde hair, with thick red highlights looked as dark as the skies outside. Her brown eyes looked nearly black. "Yeah..." she said, shivering.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Can I come in?" she asked back, as a crack of thunder rang.

"Yeah, yeah." I let her in. "I'll get you a towel." I turned and ran upstairs to the apartment, running past the kitchen, down the hall to the bathroom. Grabbing a random red towel I sprinted back to see Kayla sat on the bench. "Here."

"Thanks." Kayla dried her hair.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

She sniffed now, "Watch the news."

"TV? Um okay. Come on." I led her upstairs, into the kitchen, which led to the living room. Turning on the TV, then changing it to the news, it seemed like the same old stuff.

_"-report. Once again, thirty-four year old David Chassity had been arrested earlier today for attempted rape of a twelve-year old girl. Authorities have refused to reveal her name."_

My mouth dropped. "Your dad did what-?"

_"And now his young daughter Kayla, has been reported missing."_ Kayla's sixth grade photo appeared on screen. _"If you see this girl, please call..."_

"What the hell happened?" I whipped to Kayla.

She sniffed again, taking her shirt off right in front of me. Um...I definitely looked up at her face. "Me and my dad got in a fight, so I left. Got on my bike and took off. I was going for Leah's house when my phone rang. It was my dad...saying he got arrested. I rode to that diner in Hove Beach, and watched the TV in there, saying what happened and..." she broke out into sobs.

"Is that normal?" I asked. "Your dad, uh-?"

"No." Kayla said. "He would never...I don't know why."

"What did you fight about?" I asked.

She sniffed yet again, flapping her shirt to dry it. "I told him I know he hates me. He spends all his time either at work or with that stupid girlfriend of his..."

I frowned, thinking of dad, and the Lynn chick. "I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay. My life sucks anyway." Kayla said, putting her shirt back on. "My dad's most likely going to jail now. To make things worse, I lost my best friend too."

I raised an eye. "And who's that? Leah? She's in Vice City, you know."

"No, I know." Kayla said. "Her name's...Katie." she said, sounding awkward.

"Katie?" I repeated. "McReary?"

She nodded. "It was all my fault. I let Izzy get to me."

I narrowed my eyes. "Izzy? I hate her." who didn't hate those damn Ancelotti's? I think Packie told me about a time when he and Niko kidnapped an Ancelotti named Gracie, for some kind of diamond heist.

"What are you gunna do? I'm pretty sure the FIB's looking for you, if it's that serious." I asked.

"Can I stay the night with you? I'll leave in the morning, I promise." she begged.

"Sure." I pat her shoulder. What the hell was my house, a shelter for kids with crazy parents?

First Cadi and her druggie mom. Now Kayla and her rapist dad?

Talk about life!

"Take those off." I said. "I'll getcha' some PJ's." I offered.

"Oh, thanks Kate." Kayla finally smiled.

"No problem." I said, going for my room. Hm...Kayla was best friends with the other Katie. Maybe I could use her, to get ahold of Katie. It was worth a shot. I looked up at my room ceiling.

"Thank you lord," I sighed. "That my dad is just a _simple_ cab driver who gambles money."


	16. Family Matters

**June 7**

After we'd cleaned up for the day, Kayla broke down again. "I have to give Katie back her stuff. Will...will you come with me?"

"I'm grounded." I told her. Dad had fell asleep on the couch, must of came home late. "But I'll write him a note." I decided.

Kayla smiled, "Oh thank you Kate."

"No prob." I said, scribbling on a sticky note. I figured it was a little cold outside, from the storm yesterday, so I put on jeans. I nabbed an old sweater from my closet. "Let's go."

In the kitchen, I stuck the note on the fridge, seeing dad still asleep. "Shh." I whispered, heading for the stairs. Going down, then opening the door, we exited into the lobby. "Your apartment's so cool." Kayla gushed. "I like the layout."

I shrugged, "Whatever. We have to walk. My bike is at Cadence's house." I explained.

"It's okay, I live by Outlook Park." Kayla assured.

* * *

Outside, it was a little cold. We walked quickly, and before I knew it, were outside of her apartment place.

Kayla sighed, pulling out a key. "Our place is a mess. Just saying." she announced, going inside.

"No worries." I assured, following her up the stairs. We went up about three floors before she finally hit a hallway, and towards the last apartment on the left. She unlocked the door, and pushed the door open.

"Holy crap." I said. The place looked like...crap.

"I know." Kayla said sadly. Entering her room in the box, she spotted a box. A note was on it. '_I brought back all of your stuff and I hope you give me back all of my stuff'_

"Did Katie write that?" I asked.

She nodded, "It's her handwriting." she confirmed. She rifled through her box, revealing mostly clothes. "Okay." she said. "Gotta give her stuff back, and she'll probably be mad at me forever..."

"Want me to come? I need to speak with her anyway." I offered.

"Yeah, thank you." Kayla put her clothes in her dresser. Then she glanced at her hamper, with dirty clothes. "So much to do..."

"I'll help." I promised. "Got garbage bags?"

"Kitchen table." she said quietly.

* * *

We hauled ass. I did the living room as Kayla did the kitchen. Most of it was beer and liquor bottles, from her dad. Shame. We must have made about four trips out to the dumpster, carrying three or four garbage bags each time.

Kayla did her room, going down to the laundry room with anything dirty. She gathered all of Katie's stuff- it feels weird saying my own name out loud, and I put it all in another box. It was mostly make-up. Despite it all, Kayla was still a girly-girl.

As for me, growing up without a mom, but with a dad and guy cousin, not much girlishness gained. Except for Bernie of course...

"Whew." Kayla said, her clothes finally done. "All done. Thanks again Kate, I'll pay you some money. I probably don't have much...my dad stopped giving me allowance a while back, but I saved most of the money." she went through her top dresser drawer.

"No you don't have to-" I said as she handed me a ten. "I don't need it."

"Please." she begged.

I stared. "Okay." I took the bill.

"Thanks." Kayla grabbed her box of Katie's stuff. "Now we have a longer walk."

"Where's she live?" I asked.

"Off of Savannah. By the school." Kayla explained, going for the door.

"Oh perfect." I said. Cadence lived on Packie's street. I could grab my bike. "Let's go."

* * *

Passing Dillon street, I considered hollering at Jacob when I saw his apartment, but decided not to. I was too freaking cold. Kayla had nothing but a lil t-shirt on, crazy chick.

Hitting Savannah, I ran up to the apartment Cadi lived in, and went along to the side, and saw my Sanchez. It was covered up, "Awesome. Didn't die from the storm." taking the cover off, I opened the 'glove box' in the back, and snatched the keys. "Wanna go on a freezing ride?" I asked Kayla.

"Why not." she said. I led my bike out to the street, getting on it. Sticking the key in, Kayla hopped on as it roared to life.

"How far are we?" I asked.

"Couple streets." Kayla pointed ahead. I adjusted the gas pedal, and took off.

* * *

I recognized the apartment right away. The same one my mom helped them move into. I wonder if Katie's room was still purple...

"Think I'm gonna throw up..." Kayla moaned, getting off, holding her box of Katie's stuff. "You're freaking fast!"

"Thanks." I turned my bike off, got off, and put down the kickstand. "Lead the way." I followed her up the stairs to the door.

I rang the doorbell. After a moment a woman answered, and I forgot her name. She did look the same from what I remember. I won't call her black, that just sounds racist to me. African-American, right? Or maybe I'll just say she was as olive-skinned as I remembered.

"Hi Sasha..." Kayla greeted. That's right! It was Sasha. "I brought Katie's stuff." she held up the box.

"Thank you," Sasha said. "I saw the news. Are you alright? Is your dad gone?" she asked.

"Think so." Kayla said. "And I'm still 'missing' but I was gonna go to the police so they'll stop looking for me...but I detoured with...Katie." her brown eyes glanced at me.

"Katie?" Sasha looked at me.

"Katie Bellic." I held out my hand. "You knew my mom, Mallorie." I reminded.

She slightly gasped, hazel eyes going wide. "Oh my god," she said. "I haven't seen you since...your mother died. Is Roman still okay?"

I nodded. "He's good." I said.

Sasha finally noticed my hand, and took it. "I can't believe you remember me, you were so little." she gaped.

I shrugged. "Good memory." I guessed.

"Well come in. It's cold." she ushered us inside. We stepped in, and Kayla set Katie's box down. "Katie!" Sasha yelled down the hall. "You've got visitors!"

A bedroom door opened, and a girl who looked a lot like Sasha came out. "Who is-" she immediately scowled upon seeing Kayla. "What do you want?"

"I brought your stuff back, like you wanted." Kayla pointed.

"Well, thanks." Katie sneered. "You can go then."

"Katie Marie, stop being rude." Sasha scolded.

"What?" she nearly yelled. "Kayla ditched me for Izzy at that party! She's not my friend anymore!"

Kayla looked hurt. "I'm sorry," she said. "I let her get to me..." she stared down.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Who're you?" she asked me.

"Um, I'm-" I started.

"Katie she's your God sister." Sasha interrupted me, looking at her daughter.

Katie's hazel and my gray eyes went wide at the same time. _"What?"_ we asked in unison.


	17. Only Family Knows Best

"What do you mean, god sisters?" the other Katie demanded of her mother, Sasha.

Sasha was smiling, which kind of freaked me out. "A little idea me and Mallorie had when we were both pregnant."

"Mallorie?" Katie repeated.

"My mom." I told her. Katie nodded a little, showing she understood. "What idea?" I asked _her_ mom.

Sasha had her hands on her hips, huge smile on her face. "Well we decided that if we both had girls, it'd be neat to make you God sisters. That's all." she explained.

I looked at Katie. "Okay. I get it." I said. "But, this might be rude, but...your last name is McReary?"

"Yeah." she confirmed. "Why?"

I blinked. "Well, my God father's name is McReary, and I was wondering-"

"Is it Patrick?" Sasha found herself asking.

I looked at her. "Packie? Yeah." then I realized, "No way. You're-?"

"He's my dad." Katie said, sounding a little unhappy.

HOLY SHIT! PACKIE HAS A DAUGHTER? I FEEL LIKE _SCREAMING!_ I CAN'T PICTURE HIM BEING A REAL DAD!

Sasha must of noticed my shock. "He's in denial about it," she told me, "We had a fight and all."

"Denial?" I repeated, calmed down. "I can knock some sense into-"

"Holy crap." Kayla finally said. She looked at the other Katie. "Your dad..." she looked at me. "Is your Godfather? _Dang!_" she realized.

I looked at Katie. "So I'm guessing we're named after the same person?"

She nodded, "Packie's sister?"

"Yeah." I said. "Well...this is...interesting. Not what I expected when I woke up this morning."

"Tell me about it." Katie agreed. Then she looked at Sasha. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

Sasha shrugged, "I did. A while ago." she admitted.

Katie tilted her head. "You did? Guess I forgot." then she looked at Kayla. "Why are you still here?"

Kayla curved her lips unhappily. "Sorry, I'll go." she turned for the door.

"Hold on," Sasha said. "You can stay."

_"Mom!"_ Katie hissed. "She's not welcome here!"

"Um," I interrupted. "I'm her ride home so...if you want her to go, then I will too."

Katie's eyes changed. "...do you have a phone?" she asked.

I pulled mine out. "Do you?"

–

After exchanging numbers, and getting Sasha's number, Kayla and I were at the door.

Katie smirked at Kayla. "Thanks for bringing my stuff back." she said hastily.

Kayla nodded a little. "You're welcome." she said quietly.

"Nice to meet...well, re-meet ya." I laughed.

"Re-meet?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, we met a long time ago, and again in like kindergarten." I told her.

"Really?" Katie asked as Kayla and I made way down the stairs.

"Yep." I yelled. "See ya!"

Katie seemed to be smiling. "Bye."

Hopping on my bike, I waited for Kayla to get on. "Don't go so fast." she mumbled.

"Faster we go, the faster we get to- where are we going?" I asked.

"East Holland PD." she decided.

I turned to look at her. "That's in friggin' Algonquin!" I told her. "Can't I take you to LCPD Dukes? It's like a couple streets away." I suggested.

"No!" she said. "It was East Holland who broadcasted the news about me and my dad." she explained.

I groaned. "Fine. You owe me." I assured, kicking my bike on. As it roared, Kayla held onto me, and we were off.

* * *

Going across the Algonquin bridge was probably my favorite thing to do. The wind blowing my dark hair back, even though it was cold from the storm, felt amazing.

Arriving in Algonquin, I memorized the way to East Holland PD, since I was told that Francis, one of Packie's brothers, had worked there until he was killed.

Pulling up on the curb, I watched as Kayla got off. "This is it." she said.

"Good luck," I told her. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kayla smiled. "See ya." she went up towards the PD.

Watching her in, I realized I was hungry. Looking over, I saw a 60 Diner across the street. Turning my Sanchez off, I led it across, and used my bike chain, yeah a regular bike chain, and locked it up against a speed limit sign.

Inside the restaurant, I seated myself, hearing a man yelling. Looking up I saw him waving his arms around angrily. He was an Italian. End of story.

"What do you mean you don't know where she's at?" he demanded. "Doesn't Ashley work here?"

"She did," the waiter said. "She quit a few months ago."

"What the hell..." the man sounded mad. "You wouldn't know where she is?"

The waiter shrugged, "At home with her kid?"

The angry man stopped. "Kid?"

"Yeah, a daughter. Cute face." the waiter remembered.

"When the hell did she have a kid...?" the Italian asked himself. "Whatever." he turned and walked down, and I managed a glimpse. He did look like an older man. And oddly familiar, I couldn't place it.

Oh well. I saw a waitress come up with a menu. "Hello," she greeted. "I'm Maddie, I'll be taking care of ya today," she laid down the menu. "Would you like to start off with a drink?"

"Yeah. Water, please." I needed to start making healthier choices. I don't wanna be as fat as my dad. Slim does fine with me.

"Okay, coming up." Maddie said, walking away. Bored, I took out my phone, where text messages were received.

_From: **Titus Hale**_

_Hey hey_

_From: **Katie McReary**_

_Ya get this?_

I told Titus hey, then yes to Katie.

_From: **Katie McReary**_

_Are you going to tryouts tomorrow?_

Huh? What was she talking about?

_From: **Katie McReary**_

_The jr high tryouts for volleyball, basketball, track, etc_

Ooh those. I like soccer, maybe I'll go for it. I told her I'd try soccer, and asked what time and place.

_From: **Katie McReary**_

_Noon tmr, at meadows park, close to the school_

Telling her thanks, I asked if she knew where our new school, the junior high was at

_From: **Katie McReary**_

_Somewhere in the docks, I think._

The docks? Around Brucie's place? That's the dumbest place for a school. I told her thanks, and that I'd see her tomorrow. If dad would let me go.

Why hasn't Titus answered? He must of sent the text a long while ago then. My water finally came. "Are you ready to order?" Maddie asked me.

"Yeah. I'll just have a plain cheeseburger with cheese sticks." so much for my 'healthy choices'.

"Is that all?" Maddie asked, and I nodded. "Alright." she took my menu. "It'll be out soon."

As she walked off, my phone rang. Ohh _crap_, it was dad. "Hi, Dad." I answered.

_"Katie Bellic, where the hell are you?"_ he demanded.

"At a diner. I was hungry." I told him.

_"Diner-? Get your ass home now!"_ he fumed.

"Why? I have to eat. I already got a drink, so." I told him.

_"I don't care."_ he said.

"If you want me home, then come freaking get me." I suggested.

Now he scowled. _"Fine. What diner?"_

"60 Diner. Across from East Holland PD. You'll see my bike outside." I described.

_"East Holland-? Why are you in Algonquin?"_ Dad asked.

"I was helping Kayla out." I reminded.

He sighed. _"Don't you leave that diner."_ I heard him go outside.

"Oh I won't. Not until I eat." I assured. "See ya soon." I hung up.

I love how I always win.


	18. If You're Like Us, Calling All Riders

So there I was. Sat in the diner. Munching on my cheeseburger and cheese sticks, when my phone rang.

It was my Russian friend, Alexei. "Hello." I said glumly.

_"Enjoying your burger there, Bellic?"_ he asked.

I froze, food mid-air. Looking around, I saw his dirty blond hair sticking out. He was sat in the last booth in the back. _"Relax,"_ he said. _"I only want to give you your next job."_

"Whatever." I grumbled, hanging up. Alexei got up, walked down, and slid in the booth across from me.

"Hello." he greeted. "Have you been well?"

Should I tell him? "My best friend's in Vice City," I told him. "My other best friend became a biker chick. And I found out I have a God mother and sister."

"Ah," Alexei sighed. "That is interesting." he noted. "Well, here you go." he pulled out a picture and slid it over to me.

"It's always a guy, isn't it?" I asked.

"Most cases, yes." Alexei admitted. "His name is Evan Berg. The address is on the back." he explained. "I trust you can get it done soon?"

"Yeah." I promised.

"Good. See you later, Bellic." Alexei said, getting up. As he stepped outside, I saw dad's taxi pull up. As he came out, he went right up past Alexei.

"Hello." the Russian greeted him, but dad ignored him and busted in.

"Katie Milica." he scowled, sitting where Alexei sat. "What are you doing?"

"Eating." I held out a cheese stick. "Want one?"

Dad glared, but then he snatched it. "Thank you." he said. "Did you forget you were grounded?" he asked.

"Did you forget you have a daughter?" I asked back.

"What?" he tilted his head.

"Oh, beautiful," I mocked. "I'm going out with Lynn. Oh, beautiful, she was in an accident so _I'll be gone all freaking night!_"

Dad frowned now. "I'm sorry Katie." he said. "I didn't think that..." he looked at his cheese stick. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." I growled, drinking my water.

"You know what, though?" dad asked. "She dumped me."

I stopped. "Really?"

"Yeah. She said me and you were too conceited." he explained, and I laughed.

"Screw her. I hope her damn ugly yellow Feltzer got wrecked in her accident." now dad was laughing.

"There's tryouts tomorrow, can I go?" I asked.

"Tryouts?" he repeated.

"Yeah, sports and stuff for junior high." I explained.

"Ah, yes. You can go. What sport are you into?" he said.

"Oh, soccer. Bernie got me into it." I told him.

Dad rolled his eyes. "That Florian..." he muttered.

I finished eating then, taking out a twenty dollar bill. "Big tip." I sighed. "So, wanna follow me home?"

"Follow you?" dad repeated. "What, you think you can beat me there?"

"I don't think, I know." I grinned, getting up and running for the door.

"Hey, no fair!" dad yelled, following me out. Unlocking the bike lock, I shoved it in the glove compartment, hopped on, put the key in, and revved it to life. Hearing dad's taxi turn on, I soared off towards the bridge.

* * *

**June 8**

Locking my bike up at meadows park, I hurried over to the flock of familiar kids, all huddled for these tryouts.

Spotting the other Katie amongst the crowd, I put my hand on her back. "Hey."

"Huh?" she whipped around. "Oh, hi." she greeted. "Ya made it."

"Yeah, I-" I cut off when I heard someone yell, _"Katie!"_

Instinctively, Katie and I turned around to see Cadence run up to us. "Who are you?" Katie asked her.

"Me? I'm Cadence." she introduced.

Katie looked up a her. Yeah, up. I ever tell you that Cadi's like three inches taller than me? Katie was about my height, so she had to look up at her too.

"You have pretty eyes." Katie told her.

I looked at Cadi's gray-blue eyes. "Thanks-?" she said. "I like yours too. Hazel's a pretty color."

"Thanks," Katie said. "What are you trying out for?" she asked.

"Track." Cadi said. "You?"

"Basketball, or something." Katie told her.

I felt left out. "I'm trying soccer." I added. "Guess what Cadence? Katie and I here are god sisters."

"Really?" Cadi said. "Sweet. Guess what? I made up with my mom." she announced. "I'm helping her to stop..." she snuck a hesitant look at Katie. "With her problem."

"That's good." I said. "We should all hang out after this." I suggested.

"I have to ask my mom." Katie said.

"Yeah," Cadence said. "She's good to ask. Unlike you, who'd just run off."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Where would we go?" Katie asked. "The mall?"

"We should go to the really, really, expensive one in Star Junction." I added.

"You got a thousand dollars on you?" Cadi asked.

"No, but I got enough." I told her. "We should bring a whole flock of friends." I added.

"What, like Ricky?" Cadence had her hands on her hip.

My face flushed, "Yeah. Like Ricky." I agreed.

"The black haired boy?" Katie remembered.

"Yeah." I confirmed. "See if we can get Titus and Mark to come with us, too. This might be fun." I looked over at the crowd of our old friends. "Anyone else?"

"The French girl." Cadence said. "I always liked her."

"Me too, she's really nice once you get to know her." Katie added.

"Okay." I plodded over. "Hey, Adele." I greeted.

Adele faced me with blue eyes. In her golden blond hair, dark tinting could be seen. "Hi Kate." she said. "What's up?"

"Waiting for these tryouts to start." I told her. "Hey, you doing anything after this?" I asked.

"No, why?" she tilted her head.

I pointed over to Katie and Cadi, "We were thinking of going to the mall."

Adele's interest peaked. "I'll go." she agreed.

"You're awesome. We'll talk later." I pat her back, then made way over to my buddy Chase. Odd mix he was. Half Asian, half Italian. Isn't that crazy?

"Yo, Chase. What up." I greeted him. "Wanna go to the mall after this?"

Score. Now I went over to my favorite Mexican, Abigail. "You, me, friends, mall?" I said, long story short.

Mission complete.

* * *

Tryouts were a pain in the ass. Adele and I worked together for the soccer one. Hope we'd make it.

Now here we all were, sweaty and drinking Powerade. "Make sure you all bring at least money for food." I told my group.

"For sure." Abigail cheered. "When do we leave?"

"Well, what time is it? About two now?" I checked my phone. "How 'bout around five?" I suggested.

"That's fine with me." Adele said.

"Okay, guys." I stared at them. "Go ahead. Make your calls."

After a silent moment, everyone pulled out their phones to ask their mom or dad for permission to go.

"Cadence." I called. "Listen. My good friend Alexei called again."

"Oh yeah?" she said sarcastically. "What did he want?"

"He gave me another...job." I said. "Figured I'd do it before tonight. I would love some company."

Now she looked sad. "Okay. I'll go." she agreed.

"Job?" the other Katie appeared by us.

"Yeah, job." I said. "Pretty crappy job."

"Oh, have fun with that." Katie looked over towards the street. "There's my mom," she said. "See ya soon."

"Tell your mom I said hi!" I waved her off. I looked at Cadi. "Need a ride?"

"Savannah Avenue's right over there." she pointed across.

"I meant for the _job_." I corrected myself.

"Ooh, right. Yeah, let's go." Cadi spotted my Sanchez. I followed her over, and we were soon off.

This would be a night to remember.


	19. Running Circles In My Mind

**Kind of a lame & short chapter, I think o.O **

Taking down Evan Berg, as Alexei wanted, was just about the same from when I shot down James Rhodes. I went into shock, and cried. Not as bad as that time, though.

"We're still going to Star Junction, you invited all of those friends," Cadence said to me afterwards.

"You drive," I said, rubbing my nose.

Rolling her eyes, she got on my Sanchez, and I sat behind her. "Thanks." I said quietly.

"Yeah. Tell Alexis that the job's done." Cadi reminded.

"It's Alexei." I corrected.

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

She rolled her eyes again.

–

**Star Junction**

"So uh...who are we kidnapping again?"

"The Bellic and McReary kids,"

"Why them? They're just _kids_,"

"Well hopefully the _elders_ will give themselves up to save 'em,"

"Or the boss is just crazy,"

"Shit, I see Richard with those kids,"

"Richard? Lil Ricky boy?"

"Yeah, Ricky. This is gonna be a problem."

"How?"

"Well Richard sees us, he's gonna get a little pissed, ya know?"

"Nah, Lil Ricky won't care."

"But we're gonna take his girl, right in front of him."

"His girl? Richard bagged a girl?"

"Yeah, the Bellic kid."

"Holy shit,"

"Exactly."

"Too bad for Lil Ricky, but we gotta do what we gotta do."

"Right. Let's get inside."

–

Arriving at the expensive mall, my flock of friends all came up. "About time." the other Katie said. "Where ya been? That job, or something?"

"Yeah, the job," I got off. "Who's ready to shop?"

"Booya!" the Hale brothers cheered.

"Hey Kate." my heart stopped when I saw Ricky. "Kate-?"

"Huh? Oh hi..." I flushed. "How are you?"

"I'm great, you?" he said, his damn beautiful green eyes shining.

"Me too..." I said.

Cadence 'ahemed', "Can we go inside now? It's supposed to rain again sometime tonight."

Ricky had stood next to me. "Lead the way." he gestured.

"Are they dating or something?" the other Katie asked Cadence.

"Pretty much, yeah." she confirmed.

"Is is true about his family?" Katie asked.

"About trying to take over? Yeah." Cadence said.

"But...Crawford? That's so...American." Katie noted.

"Really? I thought it was Irish." Cadence assumed.

"It's friggin' German." Titus said from behind.

"I'll search it." Abigail said. She took out her phone.

"You have internet on your phone?" Katie gasped. "Isn't that expensive?"

"No? I'm on one of those unlimited plans." Abigail explained.

"Dang." Mark said. "They seriously can't hear us up there?"

"Katie's in her own little world when Ricky's around." Cadence explained.

"Well," Abigail said. "A lot of sites are saying the name's Scottish. Even Wikipedia says it, says: _Crawford is a surname of English, Scottish and Northern Irish origin_."

"But Wikipedia's a load of crap." Katie said.

"Yeah, but all these other results are saying Scottish, and some Irish. No German." Abigail said to Titus.

"Yeah, so shut up." Mark said to his fraternal twin.

* * *

Soon as we all hit the food court, we all separated for the different fast foods. Knowing my dad, he'd hit up the Burger Shot. He freaking loved that place.

Maybe Cluckin' Bell. Jacob had a fetish for that. Or maybe I'll have a Brucie moment, by getting something expensive...

Decisions, decisions...

Screw it. I wanted tacos.

In the line, I saw Abigail get behind me. "You would pick this, you Mexican."

"You would too, you Serbian." she said back.

My phone vibrated, getting a text. I flipped it open to see what it was.

_From: **Katie McReary**_

_The Ancelottis are here_

Say what? I looked over at Katie, in the Chinese food line, and she nodded her head to the left. Glancing over, I immediately recognized Izzy Ancelotti. The blond haired, brown eyed, snotty, stuck up-

Sorry, got ahead of myself. She'd always been my school bully.

Her brother was behind her, Tony I think. Same eyes, but black hair. For an "enemy" he had a great smile. Hell...

"Ricky!" Izzy yelled out, going at him in the Burger Shot line. "Ricky!"

"What?" he asked her, annoyed.

Um...what was going on?

Everything else around me froze when I saw Izzy attempt to grab Ricky's hand.

She did not.

"Kate-" Abigail hissed, but I stormed past her, towards the snotty, stuck up little-

"Hey!" I felt my Serbian accent ready to kick ass. "Izzy!"

She glanced up. "Who wants to- ooh, eww. It's a Bellic."

"Shut up." Ricky told her. Izzy held up her hand.

What was she going to do? Hit me? Oh, let her! Maybe I'd knock her down, run out, grab my gun from the Sanchez...

Izzy snapped her fingers instead. Huh-?

That was when we all heard the gunshots.

I immediately knelt down, hearing everyone scream. "What the hell?" I demanded.

_"It's a vendetta, bitch!"_ Izzy yelled through the cries.

"A what-?" I asked, but shrieked when I heard a different kind of cry. Gray eyes flickered over, I saw a tall man attempt to grab the other Katie.

I sprinted over, tackling the tall guy. "Run!" I told Katie.

She did. She made it about four feet when I heard a loud boom, and she fell to her knees.

Was she shot-? No. She scrambled up, just as-

Distracted, I could only scream when the tall guy grabbed me, and I blacked out._  
_


	20. When Those Words Fade Away

Dark. It was dark.

Eyes opening, my hands were tied? Great...I wanted to cry. My legs were tied to. "Hmmm-nnnn?" I said. GAH! My mouth had a gag "Krah'." I said, attempting to say crap.

"Hnnn-lo?" darting across I saw the other Katie all tied up too.

"Krah." I said again. "Kay-nie?" I said.

She stared at me. "Kay-nie?" she repeated.

"I cann' hawk." I told her.

She tilted her head. "He e'her."

I sighed. "Krah."

"Krah?"

"Ya. Krah."

Katie giggled. "Krah."

"Whnn are me'?" I asked her. She didn't understand. So I looked all around. "Hn? Whnnrr are me?"

"I doun' know." she said. "Whut ha'end?"

"Anchalot'he." I said. "I'hee." I failed at saying Izzy. "Wen'dethn." fail at vendetta.

"Duphid Anchalot'he." Katie scowled. "Hate thnn."

"Me too." I agreed.

_"Jesus! Will you shut up!"_ A blond haired lady appeared then, turning on some light. We were in a basement. "You Irish and European freaks. Shut _up_."

"Huck you." I told her, and Katie giggled again.

"That's sweet." the lady said. "You're definitely Niko's little cousin."

"Ni'ho?" I repeated. "Whnnr in he?"

"Hell if I know." she said. "Hopefully you can bring him or your gambling dad here. Same for you." she glanced at the other Katie.

"Whoo are you?" she asked.

"Name's Gracie." she introduced. "Fuckin' remember that. Gracie Ancelotti."

"Duphid Anchalot'he." Katie repeated from before. "Hate you."

I winced when Gracie went up and slapped her. "You watch your mouth girl!"

"Lee' her mmlone!" I yelled.

"Ow," Katie said sarcastically. "Hat' reagin' hmmt!" I had no idea what that was. "Hate you!" okay, I understood that.

I heard a door open. "They squealin' yet?" I heard yet another Italian. Dang.

"Yeah. Too much." Gracie whined.

A tall guy, well over six foot knelt down to me. He was dark haired...older looking. Gray-blue eyes. "Listen up kid." he said. "You're gonna call your cousin." he held out my cell. "Tell him to meet us at noon tomorrow in Charge Island. Place where the diamond heist went down."

I saw Gracie wince a little. Bad memory or something? Then I stared back at the man. Saying nothing. "Understand?" he asked. Still stared. "Well?" he asked then.

"I cann' hawk, ya tum'ass." I reminded.

"Oh." he took my gag out and I inhaled air.

"Do I know you?" I asked the guy. "You look familiar."

"Nope." he said.

"Or maybe...you look like someone I know." I realized. "Can't quite place it." Katie was giving me a look like 'Are you _serious?_ At a time like this?'.

"It's ringing." the man ignored me. He pushed the speaker button.

"Say anything stupid..." Gracie put a gun on Katie. "And she dies."

"Okay." I said quietly.

_"Hello?"_ I heard Niko answer.

"Hi, Niko." I rasped.

_"Hey, Kate. Are you alright?"_ Man, I already pictured him whoopin' everyone's ass. Packie too, if he...did he know about Katie?

_"Well, my God father's name is McReary, and I was wondering—"_

_"Is it Patrick?"_

_"Packie? Yeah." then I realized, "No way. You're-?"_

_"He's my dad.."_

_"He's in denial about it. We had a fight and all."_

"No." I said. "I'm pretty bad right now.

_"Why?"_

The man and Gracie glared. "I've been kidnapped."

_"What—? Who!"_

"I don't know," I lied. "They wanna meet you tomorrow..at Charge Island...noon. The place where...the diamond heist happened." I explained.

_"What the fuck?"_ Niko asked. _"Give the phone to whoever took you."_

"I can't." I said. "I'm tied up."

_"Shit."_ he said. _"You hear me, you motherfuckers?" _he yelled_. "I'm going to find you, and when I do...you're going to pay."_ he said.

The man hung up on Niko. "Well..." he said. "Now you're gonna say the same deal to Patrick McReary."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Very funny," the man said. "It's ringing."

"Duh. It's speaker." I told him.

_"Hello?"_ Packie hissed. _"Shut up! I'm on the phone! Damn it!"_

"Packie me and your daughter were kidnapped come save us." I said quickly.

He paused. _"What? You and Katie—?"_

"Kidnapped. Italians. Save us. Kill them all." I said. The tall man smacked me then. "Ow! Packie help us please!" I cried.

_"Where are you?"_

"Basement! I don't know! Go to Charge Island tomorrow at noon! Call Niko!"

_"Where? Who the fuck—"_

The man held the phone close to him. "You heard her Packie. Tomorrow at noon."

_"Who the hell is..."_ Packie paused. _"...Ray? Is that you?"_ he recognized.

Ray? That sounded familiar...

_No that's not how things work_.

"Goodbye Packie." ...Ray? said. He held the phone to the other Katie.

_Oh you don't believe me?_

"Say bye to daddy." he told her.

_Last time someone tried doing that I gave him to a dump truck._

Gracie removed her gag, and she gasped for air. "Ow."

_Yeah. SO GET YOUR FUCKING ACT TOGETHER._

"Packie—?" Katie said. "Please...do it for my mom. Tomorrow...at Charge Island. If you care about me or Katie..."

_Or we're gonna have a problem_.

Where did I remember all that from? I swore I heard or saw someone say that about the dump truck...who was it...

_What the hell is that? Did it get all I said?_

I looked up at the man called Ray. He hung up the phone and dropped it to the floor.

Ray...?

_So listen kids: don't fuck with people and they won't fuck with you. That's how you get by here in Liberty City._

Holy son of a...!

_"That's murder! That's bad Katie!"_

_"Is it? ...it's just like your dad said: You don't fuck with people and they won't fuck with you. I do what Alexei says and nothing happens."_

"Ray?" I said.

"How do you—? Oh, Packie. What?" he looked at me.

"Um...what's your last name?" I asked.

"What's it matter?" he tilted his head.

"Is it Boccino?" I guessed.

Now he was wide-eyed. "How do you know that?"

"No way..." the other Katie finally said.

I glanced at her, then back to Ray. "Because...your daughter told me about you."

Now he blinked. "What?"

* * *

**So now Katie knows Mister Cadi-Dad is alive all this time...and now we're gonna have some pissed off guys by the name of Niko and Packie...muahaha.**


	21. Remember The Name

After Niko and Packie were arguing about what to do, Sasha, the other Katie's mom, finally stepped in the conversation.

"Who cares?" she asked. "They've got our Katies, and we got to get them back, _now_." she growled.

"We don't even know _where_ they're at!" Packie reminded.

Sasha rolled her eyes, though he did have a point. "What do we do?" she asked.

"We do as they say, meet them at Charge Island," Packie suggested.

Niko sighed, "Why them—? They're just kids..." he asked.

"Cause they're cocksuckers," Packie told him. "As usual."

Gerry rolled his eyes from the living room.

* * *

"Least they could do is _feed_ us..." I moaned.

"I would love some chicken parm," Katie said groggily.

"Chicken what?" I asked.

"Parmesan," she corrected. "My mom makes the best."

"Wonderful," I gaped.

The basement door opened, and Ray came down. "Uh..." he said.

"You got something to eat? Or drink?" I asked him.

"Yeah...I brought water. If I untie your hands, you won't try any funny shit? I got my gun." he explained.

"Whatever, untie me now daddy-o." I ordered.

Ray seemed startled by that, as he untied us and tossed us both a water bottle.

"So uh, were you serious about that?" he asked. "Or just bullshitting?"

"Nope," I said. "Your kid thinks your dead."

"Uh-huh, who's her mother?" Ray asked, as Katie and I cracked open our waters and started to chug.

"Ashley?" I remembered.

Now Ray was laughing. "Very funny, if it's true, what's her name then?" he questioned.

"Cadence," I told him.

I felt weird when he stiffened up. "You're lying," he assumed.

"I'm not. If you give me my phone, I'll show you a picture." I offered.

"Go ahead," he doubted, tossing me my phone.

I went to my media, and then pictures. It was one of my first ones. Thank God Leah suggested we all took pictures that night we had our triple dates. "Here," I opened the photo of all me and Cadi-Cadi.

Ray glanced at the photo, and I watched his gray-blue eyes go wide. "Oh Jesus," he said.

"She looks like you, right?" I told him.

Ray looked at me, then Katie. "Shit," he said. "If I get you guys out of here...could you take me to her?" he suggested.

I looked at Katie, and we both nodded. "Yeah." I promised.

* * *

**June 9**

Being thrown in the back of a van sucked.

Getting thrown in with your hands tied was bad.

Thrown in with your mouth gagged was worse.

Using my body strength, I heaved myself up against the van, while the other Katie was too weak, still lying down. Damn Italians didn't give us any food.

I never did get my tacos from that mall either...grrr...

We went over the biggest bump ever, resulting in Katie and I flying up in the air. Since I was sat up, my head bonked the ceiling.

Ouch, I fell down on my side. Whoever was driving really needed to give their license back.

When we finally stopped, I assumed we were at Charge Island. The back of the van opened, and some Italians yanked us out roughly.

"Wha' happen' to chiv'ree?" I asked.

"What?" one guy asked back.

"Chiv'ree. Gurl right'," I tried.

"Chivalry?" another guessed, and they all shrugged.

My heart thumped when I saw Niko, Packie, and Katie's mom from afar, guns in hands.

I looked behind me. _Come on Ray..._

When we were about ten feet away from the others, Packie asked, "You guys okay?"

I nodded, just as the other Katie shook her head. Fail. "We kill you," one Italian said, "Then we let them go." he explained.

"No!" Sasha yelled.

Packie jabbed her. "Shut up!"

"You shut up!" Sasha said back. "You're gonna let them take our daughter and God daughter, and then say they're gonna kill us?" she held up her gun.

Katie cried through her gag, maybe even telling her mom to shut up as well.

"God_damnit_ Sasha, you're going to get us _killed_ right _now!_" Packie hissed, lowering Sasha's gun.

"Let the girls go, now," Niko finally said.

"First we kill you—" the other men reminded, just as the one speaking was shot in the back of the head. My gray eyes were wide just as Katie violently flinched away.

Another shot, then another. I watched the Italians all drop dead.

"What the fuck?" Packie asked.

"Katie!" Sasha ran over to her daughter, taking her gag off, then her hand tie. "You okay?" she asked with a hug.

Niko untied my hands and gag as well, and I buried my face in his chest. "It's okay, Kate." he said.

Packie then felt alone. Sasha and Katie were having a moment, and Niko and I were having a moment. He felt empty, for not having anyone at the moment.

I noticed the strange look on Packie's face, so I glanced at Katie, and she caught it too. We grinned wide at each other. In half a second we both ran to Packie and gave him a double hug.

"Thanks Packie," I said.

"Yeah, thanks..." Katie was hesitant on what to call him.

"Okay, chick flick over." We all turned to see Ray appear with a sniper. He'd be the one who killed the guys. "A deal's a deal." Ray added.

"That it is," I said. He handed me my phone, and I called Cadi.

_"...hello? Kate? You okay?"_ she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Where are you at?" I asked back.

_"I'm at Meadows Park, sitting in front of the fountain...why?"_

"Well...there's someone who wants to see you so just...stay there okay?" I explained.

_"Okay? I won't leave."_ she promised. _"Who is it?"_

"Someone you'll never expect..." I said slyly. I hung up, "She's at meadows park." I told Ray.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure," I assured.

"Thanks for all that Ray." Packie randomly spoke.

"Yeah, whatever Packie." Ray grumbled as he went for his car.

I looked over at Niko. "Can we get something to eat?"

Katie looked at her mom. "Can we all go somewhere together?" she suggested.

"Sounds good," Sasha agreed.

I walked over towards the dead Italians, and kicked one of them. "Katie Bellic, remember that name." I said.

The other Katie came up next to me and kicked him too. "Katie McReary, remember that name too." she added.

"Shit," Packie mumbled. "It's like you and me all over again, Niko."

"Indeed it is." Niko agreed. Sasha was shaking her head but also grinning at the fact.


	22. Safer To Hate Her

Cadence was still sat on the bench in Meadows Park, watching the fountain. It really was pretty. She glanced over towards her elementary school in the distance. But she was a sixth grader no more.

Little to her knowing, there was a man watching her from behind.

He was seriously afraid to approach her, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Was she really his? He couldn't believe it...

Finally toughening up, he slowly walked up from behind, then went to the right of the bench.

"Cadence?"

She looked up to her right to see a tall man staring down at her. He looked strangely familiar...the same dark hair as her, and the same gray-blue eyes.

"Yeah?" she said to him.

"Uh..." he hesitated. "My name's Ray." he introduced.

Cadence went eyes wide then. "What?" she asked.

* * *

There was some random new diner just down the street from our little showdown on Charge Island. Packie driving, Niko next to him, I sat behind Niko while the other Katie was in the middle, Sasha on the other side.

"So, Ray really has a kid?" Sasha asked me, unable to believe it.

"Yeah, she thinks he's dead," I told her.

"That's because he _should_ be," Niko growled. "I killed him."

I swear I heard Katie shudder from that. "It's okay," I told her. "Niko can be cold, but he's really a big baby." I teased.

Packie and Sasha chuckled, as Niko shook his head with a sigh.

After parking, we all exited the car, and I asked. "What did you tell my dad?"

"That you spent the night with Bernie." Niko explained.

"Good," I sighed. "He would of freaked."

"Who's Bernie?" Katie asked.

"A cool gay guy," I told her. "You'd like him."

She smiled, then said, "Um?"

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair..." she pointed.

"What about-? Oh." I checked someone's car side mirror, and my hair looked like a cat's fur after getting wet. "Holy crap." I said.

"Here," Sasha pulled out a brush from her purse.

"Oh thanks," I said, running it through my near black hair.

Entering the diner, we all sat in a booth. Niko and I on one end, Packie on the other end by the window, with Sasha in the middle and Katie on the end.

We were all silent until a waitress approached us with menus.

"Awkward," I muttered finally, making Katie giggle.

* * *

Cadence jumped up with a gasp. "Are you serious?" she asked. "You, you look like...!"

"I'm serious," Ray told her.

"But...you were killed..." Cadence reminded. "Blown up..."

Ray shook his head, "Faked it. You can't kill me that easily." he explained.

Cadence clenched her fists, "You're really...my...dad?" she realized.

"I guess so, if your little Bellic friend is right." Ray said.

"Katie?" Cadence assumed. "Oh..." she was eyes wide again.

"And besides the fact that looking at you is like looking in a Goddamned mirror for me...I guess I am." Ray added.

Cadence lowered her head. "Well...I'm happy that you're alive," she said, unable to fight the tears that were sprung to her face.

"What are you-?" Ray asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Hey, hey, don't do that." he said. He went up and touched her shoulder. "Calm down. Let's go for a walk or something." he suggested.

Nodding, Cadence sniffled, following her long-lost _alive_ father through the park.

* * *

I finally got my freaking tacos.

"Picky eater?" Katie assumed, I had only meat and cheese on mine.

"Guess so," I said, taking a bite.

Katie looked extremely happy, she got her favorite chicken parm stuff. At least she wasn't traumatized, y'know?

My phone vibrated. Checking it, it was from Alexei. Another job? Ugh! I shoved my phone away with a scowl.

"Still talking to that Ricky kid?" Packie grumbled.

"Yeah," I said.

"Who?" Sasha found herself asking.

"Ricky Crawford," Packie spat.

Sasha's hazel eyes were wide. "Those guys are bad, Katie." she told me.

"So? Ricky's not." I argued.

"They're all bad," Packie argued back.

I took another bite, "Whatever."

"It's okay Katie," the other Katie told me as she swallowed. "The only guy I ever liked is an Ancelotti..." she froze completely when she realized she said that out loud.

"What?" Packie furled. "Oh Jesus! What is with you dummies liking the wrong families?"

"Don't call my daughter dumb!" Sasha snapped. "She can like whoever she _wants_." she declared.

"I didn't call her dumb," Packie retorted. "I said dummies."

"Same damn thing," Sasha growled. "Now apologize." she ordered.

"Okay...I'm _sooooorry_ Katie," Packie said to his daughter. "But take it from someone who knows," he quick glanced at me. "You can_not_ like those people!"

Furious, I grabbed my glass of water and chucked the liquid at Packie's face, soaking him. I had finished my tacos then, so I got up and stormed towards the bathroom.

Katie checked her plate, she only had a couple of bites left...oh well. She got up and followed me.

"Don't underestimate soon-to-be teenage girls," Sasha told Packie.

He used napkins to dry his face as Niko was chuckling at his stupidity.

In the bathroom, I was cleaning my hands as Katie was using her fingers as a brush through her wavy dark hair.

"I love Packie, but sometimes I wanna bust his jaw," I groaned.

"Yeah, I think I like Gerry better, he's nicer and calmer," Katie added.

I nodded. "Yeah he is, so's Derrick, when he's not all high..." I splashed my face. After drying my hands, I decided to read Alexei's message.

Pulling up the text, I opened the picture he sent me, and scanned it. It was a girl this time. About time...wait. Something was off. Her eyes were light. Blue? Green? Hazel? Hard to tell on the small screen. She had long dark hair, that was...wavy.

"Oh shit..." I said, gray eyes going wide.

"What?" Katie asked me.

I gulped. The picture Alexei sent me was Sasha.


	23. Another Chapter In Your Book

**That's the lamest title I've ever used lmao. If anyone has a better suggestion, do share.**

* * *

"Is that my mom?" Katie asked, staring down at the photo of her mother.

"Uhhh..." I hesitated. There's no point in lying. "Yeah," I said. "It is."

"...why?" Katie demanded.

"Okay, look, I work for the Mafia," I announced. "This Russian guy sends me photos of people he needs dead. If I don't find a way to kill them, they'll kill my dad." she explained. "And maybe Niko."

"Holy crap," she gasped.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"You're gonna kill my mom?" Katie realized.

"No!" I blurted. "I can't do that! I'm gonna have to work something out...unless..."

Katie folded her arms, "Unless what?" she demanded.

We explained the situation to Sasha and Packie.

My Godfather didn't like the idea of me working for the Mafia.

"Why do they want me dead?" Sasha finally asked.

I pulled out my phone. "Sasha Young, affiliated with the McReary Mob," I read Alexei's text. "Lives near Meadows Park."

"Oh hell no," Packie yelled.

"Listen...to avoid any chaos, why don't you just fake your death?" I suggested.

"Would that work?" Sasha asked.

"I have a safe house in Alderney," Niko said. "You could stay there for a while." he offered.

"Are you serious?" Katie asked with distaste.

"Alright..." Sasha agreed. "I need to get my stuff from my house and Packie's first." she said.

"That's fine," Niko said. He pulled out some money for the bill, and tossed it on the table.

* * *

Now on Savannah Ave., we all got out, and Sasha said, "Katie?"

"Huh?" the both of us said in unison.

"No, you," Sasha looked at me. "Would you mind taking Katie with you today? I'd get the "moving" done a lil quicker." she explained.

"Seriously?" Katie asked.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Can I at least shower first?" Katie asked.

"I kinda need to myself," I added. "And I'll probably eat again..." I think Niko stifled a laugh.

"I'll take you home, and bring you back in a while," Niko suggested.

"Cool," I agreed. I looked over towards Cadence's place, where my Sanchez was. She must of took it after my...kidnapping.

"I'll ride my bike," I announced, going over to it. Packie had already disappeared inside.

Revving my ride to life, I heard Katie say, "Mom, I want a bike like that for my birthday."

Sasha laughed. "We'll see."

I took off towards home, Niko getting in his Infernus and following me.

* * *

Parking my bike in the depot, I figured it was about time for a gas refill.

Entering inside, Dad was nowhere in the lobby. Maybe upstairs.

Niko followed me up, and we saw my dad bent over in the fridge, looking for something.

"Thanks for the rump shot, Dad," I teased.

"Wah!" he jumped up. "Oh, hey beautiful, hey Niko," he greeted. "How was Bernie's?"

"Fun..." I said slowly. "You got your dirty laundry all ready?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, pulling out a can of soda.

"Alright, I'll do your load then mine," I announced, going down the hall towards our rooms. I opened Dad's room, and lifted up his long, dark green basket and came out and set it down. "Niko?"

"Yeah Kate?" he asked as he came down the hall.

"Take this down to the basement," I requested.

"Sure," he grabbed the basket and left.

I entered my room now. What a mess...I plugged my phone in the charger, it was nearly about to die.

My shoes came off, and tossed my socks in my dirty clothes basket. Mine was plain too, a dark grey color. I undressed myself, putting all my clothes in it. I grabbed my Statue of Happiness towel and wrapped myself in it. After pulling out a set of clothes from my dresser, I opened door and yelled down the hall.

"Dad!"

"What?" he yelled back.

"What's the weather gonna be like today and tonight?"

"Oh, uh...low 70's today, high 60's tonight, might rain later!"

"Okay, thanks!" I tossed my shorts back in and grabbed a pair of jean capris. I ducked out of my room with my towel and clothes into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door.

* * *

After my shower, I came out with my dark brown shirt with a big pink skull, and my capris. I went into my room and grabbed my basket and heaved downstairs to the lobby, and then down to the basement.

Niko had put Dad's clothes in the washer, and they were done...yay. I put his clothes in the dryer as I put mine in the washer.

Done with all that, I trekked back to my room to organize. I set the air mattress that Cadence used up against the wall, and set my own bed. I went under my bed and pulled out the old shoebox with all my money, stuffing in the ten dollars Kayla gave me for helping her.

Kayla...I wonder how she was? I haven't watched the news in a while. I really should.

I pulled the light-tan curtains over, covering my window. Didn't want anyone looking in. Hmmm...what to do? Maybe go back to Packie's.

In the kitchen, I opened the fridge to see the cap to the milk off. "Ugh," I said. _"Te biti na taj način glup otac,"_ I spoke in Serbian.

"No I'm not stupid!" Dad hissed. _"Zašto? biti te lud."_ he asked.

"You left the milk open," I told him. Putting the cap back on, I pulled out a random bag from the Burger Shot and set it on the table.

"I can't believe you taught her the language," Niko said, amused.

"Of course, cousin," Dad said. "Katie is one of us, after all."

"And good thing I learned some of Mom's language on my own over the years, _cabezas tontas_." I teased.

"How did you learn Spanish?" Niko asked.

"Books, a Spanish dictionary, and now the computer." I explained. "Can we go get Katie now?" I asked.

"What?" Dad asked as I took a burger from the bag out, sat it on a plate and stuck it in the microwave. Hopefully Dad remembered that I only like the meat and cheese. Maybe I am picky after all.

"Katie McReary, my God sister." I announced. "You ever met Sasha Young?"

"Sasha...yeah, yes. I think I saw her recently." Dad remembered. "She named her baby Katie too?"

"Yep," I said, opening the microwave and taking out my burger. "Is it okay if I hang out with her?"

"Sure, you should bring her over. You know, wait..." Dad paused. "I think I've seen her before, but bring her anyway." he said.

"Will do." I said, following Niko downstairs to the lobby, my yummy burger in hand.


	24. Living In Two Different Worlds

**If you are reading Hiphopangel1221's "Old Friends" featuring the other Katie, this first part will be a major difference in our stories, just a little warning. **

**And since this is Rockstar material, I will be changing the name of a certain social network site that I'm sure all of us use.  
**

* * *

I finished my delicious burger as soon as we pulled up in front of Packie's. Getting out, I saw Gerry on the steps, hand over his forehead. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Ma died," he announced.

I stopped dead in my tracks, "What?" I gasped.

"Ma died," Gerry repeated. "Must of...been old age or something. Or maybe she was just tired." he explained quietly.

"Oh my God," I said, Niko putting a hand on my shoulder. "No, not grandma."

I went over and sat with Gerry, putting my arms over his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Gerry."

"Me too Kate, me too." he said.

"She was a nice woman," Niko said.

"Too nice," Gerry agreed. "You here for Katie and Sasha? Heard about what happened." he asked.

"Yeah," I confirmed, getting up. "Where's Derrick?"

"Who fucking knows," Gerry scowled.

I nodded, and Niko followed me slowly inside. I couldn't believe that Maureen was gone. I'd known her my whole life, she'd help me fall asleep whenever I stayed at Packie's.

_"Patrick, it's after midnight," Maureen said, coming down the stairs. "Don't you think Katie should be getting some sleep?"_

_"No way," Packie said, as I was taking a drink. Something with sugar no doubt. "This five year old is celebrating starting school." he announced._

_"Yeah!" I cheered._

_But Maureen ended up forcing me up the stairs, and into and empty room, which I think belonged to Katie, who I was named after. _

_"Grandma?" I said as I crawled into the bed._

_"Yes, sweetie?" she said, covering me up._

_"What was Packie like when he was a kid?" I asked._

_Maureen sat on my bed and smiled, "Well..."_

I hadn't realized that the other Katie was standing next to me, at the door to Packie's room. Him and Sasha had a kiss, and I realized I never even saw him kiss a girl ever until now.

Niko cleared his throat, making the pair look over.

"Aw, look at my parents. They grow up so fast!" Katie said, jokingly.

Sasha looked embarrassed for a moment, "See Katies', this is the prime example of peer pressure. Don't let any guy pressure you into doing stuff you don't want to." she explained. "Guys like Packie, are bad, and stay away from them."she ordered.

"Mhm, you kids be safe now." Katie teased, smiling.

"Don't do something we wouldn't do." I added, grinning.

* * *

So...it turns out Katie was going to spend the night tonight. Fun?

She smiled at it, but at the same time she didn't look happy. Was she that much of a mama's girl?

Arriving at the depot, the mother-daughter hugged each other goodbye, and I felt a twinge of jealously.

Now I really missed my mom...I hope I wasn't twitching.

Entering the lobby, dad was banging his head on his desk. "Dad?" I said.

He jumped up, "Oh, hey beautiful," he said. "This must be the other Katie, yes? I remember you now."

"Hi," Katie said.

"So, let's get you settled, and go blow this joint," I explained.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked.

I shrugged, trekking up the stairs to the apartment. "Don't know yet, I plan as I go." I told her.

"Nice place," she commented.

"Thanks," I led her into my room. "Here ya go."

Katie set her stuff down, as I made grabbed my phone and made my way back towards the stairs. "Dad?" I yelled down.

"Yes?" he yelled back.

"Can you put my clothes in the dryer?" I requested.

"Oh, yeah, sure," he said.

"Thanks," I went for the door, Katie following, "We'll be back."

"Have fun, be careful," Dad advised.

In the garage, I paused to think. "You ever been in a helicopter?" I asked.

Katie shook her head. "No?"

I grinned. "Want to go on one?"

"For real?" Katie asked.

"For real," I grabbed a gas can and stuck it in my Sanchez. After it filled up, we put on helmets and got on my bike, "Hold on," I warned. "We have to go downhill."

"You're a good driver...right?" Katie asked as I revved to life.

"Oh yeah," I said.

* * *

Soon as we reached Brucie's, Katie jumped up. "You're crazy! We could of flipped off on that hill!"

I shrugged, "Learn to live a little. It was fun though, right?"

She nodded, "But scary," she said.

I knocked on the door just as it opened.

"And for fuck's sake, Baby B, lift some more weights, you're getting fat again."

A short man came out, followed by Brucie. "Fuck you, Mori." he scowled.

The short man, Mori, stared at us. "What's this? You're banging European and African-American little girls now?"

"Fuck you," I told him.

"Get the fuck out of here, Mori," Brucie growled.

"I'm going, I'm going," Mori walked off towards his red car.

"That was gross," Katie said.

"Yeah, who was that?" I asked Brucie.

"My fucking brother," he announced. "Anyways..." he looked down at us. "KB!" he lifted me up in a hug. "What's up?"

"Are-are," I choked, he was squeezing the life out of me.

"Dude you're killing her," Katie said.

"Oh, sorry Kate," Brucie set me down. "Am I what?" he asked.

"Busy," I breathed.

"Oh no, nope, not at all, why?" he asked.

I waved him off, trying to breathe. "You have a helicopter?" Katie asked him.

"Of course I do," he told her. "Who are _you_, anyway?"

"Katie McReary," she introduced.

"Oh, oh, Katie? Same name huh? That's cool," he grabbed her hand and shook it. "Name's Brucie," he introduced.

Entering his place, I welcomed the cold air conditioning, taking a deep breath.

"Nice shirt," Brucie said to Katie, "Though I can't touch that stuff."

I glanced at her blue shirt, that said 'Brownies Rule' Hell yeah they do.

"You got a computer?" I asked Brucie.

"Yeah, yeah, my laptop's on the table," he pointed. I snatched his black computer, and plonked myself on his couch.

"You work out a lot?" Katie questioned, eying all the gym equipment.

"Hell yeah, gotta keep my body intact," Brucie said, doing some random jumping jacks.

I browsed through my email, glad that Aunt Milica, Niko's mom, founder of my middle name, had sent me an email. She asked how I was, and how dad and Niko were.

I typed that we were all great, and that dad's relationship with that yellow Feltzer owner chick broke off, and I told her about my newfound God mother and God sister.

Cleaning out spam afterwards, I went on Footbook and groaned. I get so many damn notifications. Well...I haven't been on it since that night of the triple dates. When was that? Oh...the night after Alexei threatened to blow my head off. Right.

I got a lot of likes on the photo of me and Ricky, that Leah took, and then on the photos of herself, myself, and Cadence, along with some hate comments on Leah, delete. If you don't like my talk-a-lot friend, then don't say anything.

"You got a Footbook, Katie?" I asked.

"Yeah, I never get on it," she said. "Only when I'm bored."

I typed her name in the search bar. Yup, found her. I clicked add.

"Seriously? I'm on that shit everyday," Brucie said, now doing push-ups. "Hey, wanna feel my muscles?" he offered.

Katie stared at him, and then finally pat his arm muscles. "Cool," she said.

"Brucie, you're scaring her," I told him.

"I know, I know, I was just showing off," he grinned.

I decided to go to Kayla's page, and read her posts. "Oh, Kayla? She said she's living with her aunt now, in Alderney," I announced.

"Really?" Katie said.

"Yeah, her dad's going to jail for...a year. That's some bullshit. Attempted rape of a girl? Pervert should be locked up forever. I feel bad for whoever the girl was." I explained.

"Yeah..." Katie sighed, texting away on her phone.

"Your mom?" I guessed, and she nodded. "You telling her how weird Brucie is?" I teased, updating my status thing to "Hanging out with my God sister" that's sure to get some comments...

"Aww..." Brucie said.

When Katie was done, I asked, "Wanna check your stuff?" I offered.

"Sure," I handed her the laptop and got up.

"I'll go fire up the chopper," Brucie announced, laughing evilly. As he disappeared, I looked to Katie.

"You think _my_ driving is bad, wait til Brucie takes us up in the air." I told her.


	25. A Reason To Fall

Now out up on the helipad, Katie had a grin spread on her face. "Excited?" I asked through the wind, the propellers starting to move.

"Tony Ancelotti added me on Footbook," she managed to yell.

"The guy you said you liked at the diner?" I assumed, and she nodded. "Ah." I said.

"All aboard, ladies!" Brucie waved us on. We climbed on the helicopter and sat on the seats in the back. Brucie handed us headsets to wear, so we could talk.

Katie was reading a text on her phone, then she adjusted her headset and I could hear her clearly ask, "Brucie, my mom says you know her," she said, "Sasha Young?"

"Sasha Young..." Brucie said, lifting the chopper off the ground, and Katie and I gripped our rails under the windows. The only scary thing was that there were no doors on the chopper, so if we weren't careful, we could fall out if Brucie did a sharp turn.

"Holy shit! I _do_ know her!" Brucie exclaimed once we were higher up. "Great girl, great girl!"

"Take a picture of me," Katie handed me her phone. "My mom doesn't believe I'm on a helicopter."

"Let's take a picture of each other taking a picture of each other," I suggested, handing her my phone. She seemed to agree, and we ended up grinning at each other as we took the pictures.

Giving our phones back, I sent my picture to Footbook, as Katie was most likely sending hers to Sasha, then putting our phones away at the same time.

"Hold on, ladies," Brucie told us a little too late. He made the chopper go down headfirst as I grabbed the rail, but Katie didn't. She went flying forward and then was suddenly _gone_.

SHIT!

I leaped forwards to the other side, landing on my stomach, and just grabbed Katie's right hand as I gripped the rail. She was screaming, flailing her other hand helplessly.

"_Holy_ shit! Hang on!" Brucie yelled through our headsets.

"Don't let go!" I told her, and then said, "Shit!"

We were ducking right towards a bridge. No time to make it up, Brucie went down to fly under it. We were so low, Katie's feet barely touched the water. "Grab the foot rail!" I yelled.

Fighting the wind, she clutched the rail, and I helped her back in the chopper. "Whoa there, you alright?"

She panted, too afraid to speak. Her hazel eyes were really small, talk about a shock!

"Sorry about that!" Brucie said.

"It-it's okay," Katie said. "I forgot to hold on."

"That was fun though right?" I asked. "Brucie! Take us up higher so I can jump!"

"Jump?" Katie repeated.

"Got it!" Brucie took the chopper up and up.

"Kind of like cliff-diving, you know?" I told Katie, going behind the chopper seats and opening a metal box. In is was a first aid kid, a big flashlight, and batteries. I slipped in my phone, then took my shoes and socks off, putting those in. "You wanna do it?" I asked.

"No way!" she exclaimed.

"Suit yourself," I shrugged, taking the headset off, putting it in. I think I heard Brucie yell that he was ready. "See ya," I said, pulling out a rope from the floor of the chopper, dangling it outside.

I went towards the edge, and leaped off.

It was always like a roller coaster. I screamed as usual but loved it anyway. When I hit the water I purged right through, doing a few flips underwater from the rush.

When I resurface I tread water, until suddenly something from above hit the water, making a huge splash. Resurfacing, I saw it was Katie. "What happened to no way?" I asked with a laugh.

"I decided yes way," she joked, rubbing water from her eyes.

Brucie lowered the chopper, and I grabbed the rope, letting Katie climb up first. After we were both back in the chopper, Brucie took us back to the helipad.

Katie still looked freaked, but I could tell she liked it.

* * *

Back inside Brucie's, I placed my hair in a ponytail to avoid brushing it. Katie must of had the same idea. As she was texting again, I got back on my Footbook to put a caption for my new photo. I hope Katie wasn't telling her mom about her falling off, I could only imagine Brucie getting yelled at.

He was too nice to be yelled at, he didn't mean for what happened. I think the heli-diving we did might make Katie have a change of heart.

I got some comments on my post asking "God sister?" and what else could I say? I _just_ found out about it.

It was five 'o clock already? Dinner time. "Wanna go eat somewhere?" I suggested to Katie.

"Sure, but...who's gonna pay?" she asked.

"I am, I'll go get my money back at the depot," I explained. I got up and ventured into the kitchen where Brucie was apparently trying to make some kind of fruit smoothie. "Thanks for the ride," I told him, giving him a hug, hoping he wouldn't squeeze me again.

"No prob, KB! Anytime! Oh tell your friend I'm really sorry about the fall," he said.

"It's forgiven," I assured. "See ya." I went back out, "Let's go." Katie followed me outside and onto my Sanchez.

"Don't drive crazy," Katie pleaded.

"I won't, since we have to go uphill," I promised.

* * *

After grabbing my money from the depot, I returned outside to see Katie holding a box. "What's that?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Some guy gave it to me, says it's for you," she handed me the box.

"What guy?" I demanded, taking the box. There was a note on the front.

_**Bellic, this is for Rhodes, Daniels, Berg, and Jones**_

_**-Alexei**_

I opened the box, and nearly dropped it. "Whoa," Katie and I said.

There were a lot of hundred dollar bills inside. How much money was this though? Holy crap...

"That's a lot of money," Katie pointed out.

I closed the box and looked around, people were walking by like normal. "Is that from the Mafia?" Katie assumed.

"Or something," I muttered. "Was the guy who gave you this blond?"

Katie nodded. "He was like one of those 'don't mess with me' people," she explained.

We went inside the depot, and I raced upstairs to the apartment then to my room, shoving the new money box under the bed.

"Um...wanna just eat in today?" I offered. "My dad's an awesome cook."

"Sure," Katie agreed. "It has been a _long_ day."

"You're not kidding there." I said, as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful," Dad greeted. "I was about to make some spaghetti, would you guys like some?" he asked.

"Sure," Katie and I said in unison, making everybody laugh.


	26. Maybe We Were Born For This

That night, after taking some headache medicine, searching for my over the counter depression pills that Jacob gave me.

Where were they!

Not in my desk, not under my bed, not in my closet, not in my dresser...

"Is this your mom?"

I looked to see Katie holding up a wedding picture of my parents on my desk. "Yeah, Mallorie," I told her.

"My mom talked about her a couple times, said she was a nice woman," Katie explained.

I smiled, closing my top dresser drawer. "I guess..." I sat down against my dresser, head tilted, hand over my forehead.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

I shook my head, and she put her hands on her hips, reminding me of her mom. "Come on. You made me _jump_ out of a _helicopter_ today," she reminded. "Tell me what's wrong." she opened my bedroom door and stared down the hall. She shut the door. "Your dad can't hear."

She went over and sat next to me. "Is it about your mom?" she guessed.

"Kinda," I finally said. "You see...I was four when my mom died," I started. "And my dad, he...he _gave_ up. The first year after she died, I never even _saw_ him. He couldn't even take care of me. So for the first year, I stayed with Niko, and mostly Packie. Sometimes Brucie and Bernie."

That does explain why it was Niko who dropped me off on my first day of kindergarten. "After the first year I finally went home for a while, but still continued to stay at the other guys' houses." I continued. "Couple years later, it got better. Now I just do what I want."

"That's a little sad," Katie said quietly.

Our moment got ruined when my phone vibrated. I held it up to read the message.

_**See you bright and early tomorrow sweetie!**_

_**-Bernie Crane**_

"Oh crud," I said. Every other Friday was when I went to Bernie's aerobic class.

"Another person to kill?" Katie guessed.

"No, a reminder for my aerobics class with Bernie tomorrow. Wanna go?" I explained.

"Yeah," she said. "That stuff's cool."

"Yeah," I agreed, going up over to my desk to charge my phone. I went for my door and yelled down the hall, "Dad! Good night!"

"Good night, beautiful!" he yelled from the living room.

I closed the door as Katie set out the air mattress and a quilt. I went to my bed and turned my pillow around. I do that every night, I don't know.

As I did, I found those freaking pills! "Oh jeez," I sighed, climbing in bed and turning my lamp off. "Night," I mumbled to my God sister.

That's still so weird. I have a _sister_ of sorts. It is kind of cool but...I'm not used to it yet. I'm still shocked by the fact that her mom is my _God mother_, and they've always been since I was born, and I never knew until now.

Oh well...

"Night," Katie said back as my grey eyes drifted shut.

* * *

**June 10**

"Katie, wake up."

I groggily opened my eyes to see dad slightly shaking me. "Morning," he said. "Better get ready so you're not late for aerobics."

"How'd you know?" I asked. Crap I forgot to set my alarm, but at least dad woke me up.

"Calendar on the fridge," he reminded. Oh yeah, all of our events are always written. I feel stupid.

Checking the time, we had like ten minutes to get ready. As dad left the room, I chucked my pillow at Katie, still fast asleep.

She groaned, "What, Mom?" she buried her face in her own pillow.

"Get up, we have to get ready," I told her and she jolted up, realizing I wasn't her mom. I grabbed my pills and went over to my dresser and pulled out fresh clothes. As I went for the bathroom, Katie threw my pillow back at me.

"Thanks, _Mom_," I teased.

In the kitchen, I had my hair up in another ponytail. I opened the cupboards next to the fridge and pulled out an opened box of poptarts. Yum.

"Want years regular or heated?" I asked Katie.

"Heated," she answered.

"Alright, make sure you bring your bag of stuff with you, I'll take you home, or...where your mom's at, after the class," I instructed.

Quickly, I stuck the pieces in the toaster and soon we were eating them. Dad wasn't up here, so he was probably downstairs, or out doing a taxi job. Where the hell was Mohammed always at?

All ready to go, I locked the apartment door and we ventured downstairs to see that dad was gone. A job then. Exiting outside to the garage, we slipped our helmets on and hopped on my Sanchez.

"Here we go again..." Katie said, grabbing onto me.

"It'll be fun," I reassured, revving up, and we were off.

I drove up towards the Algonquin bridge- my favorite one to cross. "Where's the class at?" Katie asked.

"Middle Park," I answered.

* * *

Parking my bike against a tree, I remembered to wear my cloth gray shorts and a thin tee-shirt. Katie seemed to have the same idea, wearing thin clothes.

The class hadn't started yet, and some people I recognized were just showing up. I saw Bernie then, and I swear, he always looked like a little kid in his purple workout outfit. It was cute though.

"Is that the gay guy?" Katie whispered.

"Yeah," I said. "You could tell?"

"Yeah that's pretty obvious," she confirmed.

"Hey Bernie," I called out as we walked up to him.

"Huh? Oh hey sweetie!" Bernie waved . "Ooh, you brought a friend?" he stared at Katie. "You're Irish, aren't you?" he guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked.

"Oh you definitely look it, hun. You don't have an accent though," he explained.

"_Izvorni_," I said in Serbian, shaking my head.

"Original?" Bernie translated, "Did Niko teach you our language?" he then realized.

I nodded.

The class went by fast, Katie seemed to like doing fast-paced excersizes, and Bernie was a pretty tight instructor.

When it was over, I lay in the grassy shade by my bike, flat on my stomach, trying to cool off.

"He's not so bad," Katie admitted. "He's kinda got an annoying voice but what gay guy doesn't," she added.

I checked the time, "You ready to go? You can make it back for an early lunch," I announced.

"Yeah," we got up and I waved to Bernie.

"Thank you for coming, sweeties!" he waved back, and Katie giggled.

"Sweeties?" she repeated.

"He's just a really nice guy," I explained as we got on my Sanchez.

We left the park, and I went down towards the Booth Tunnel, the safe house was just there on the other end. After we went through it, now entering Alderney, I parked at the curb of the safehouse.

"Great," Katie murmured.

We went inside and up the stairs, and I knocked on the door. Quickly Sasha opened it with a big grin, "Hey girls,"

"Hey mom," Katie said unhappily, walking inside to check the place out. I followed her in, and Sasha shut the door.

"Have a good time?" she asked her daughter. "What'd you do, go to a gym?" she noticed our sweat soaked clothes.

"Aerobics," Katie corrected, placing her bag down on the couch across the room.

"Sounds fun," Sasha turned to me. "Thanks for having her."

"Anytime," I said. "Well...I'll go now. I'm sure Katie has a lot to say." I went for the door.

"Alright, thanks again," Sasha said.

"Bye Katie," Katie said.

"Later," I stepped out in the hall, and went for the stairs.


	27. Daddy's Little Girl

Walking in the depot, dad wasn't in. I heard noises upstairs though. I dragged my feet upstairs, a rush mix of emotions pulling me down.

I can't believe I told Katie about what happened after my mom died. I never told anyone the story my version. I haven't really even told anyone in general. Not even dad.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted when he saw me.

"Leave me alone," I said in a choked whisper.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I snapped. I took off running down the hall and into my room, slamming the door shut. I took my shoes off and threw them against the wall, hearing them thud.

I took out my phone and tossed it on my bed, grabbing my bottle of depression pills. I guess I needed more. I put a couple in my mouth and drunk the water from my half-empty glass that I usually kept on my table next to my bed.

Snatching the photo of my parent's wedding, I went into the closet and turned the light on.

"What did I ever do?" I choked sobs. I looked at my mom in the picture. "Why did they kill you?" I asked.

Going down to the bottom right of my closet, I opened a dusted box that had some of my old toys in it. I pulled out my old teddy bear; one of the only things I had of my mom left. On the night she died, I made sure to grab it before she made me hide under the bed.

I held my bear and picture close to my chest, starting to cry. "It's not fair, it's not fair," I think I was soaking the bear with tears.

I thought about everyone's moms. Cadence's was a meth junkie. Kayla's was some hooker in San Andreas I think. Leah's mom was very nice. Ricky's mom seemed nice. The fraternal twins Mark and Titus's mom was really nice too. And Sasha, Katie's mom, was okay too.

At least they all had a mom...

I was too drowned in my thoughts to realize I was crying and hiccuping loud enough that dad appeared at the door to my closet. "Katie-?"

"Go away!" I cried.

"No," he said defiantly. He came in and crouched down next to me. "Katie, what is it?"

My lips trembled, "M-m-mom..." I managed to say. "I miss her..."

Dad put an arm around me, so I leaned against him. "Oh I know. We all do, sweetie. Mallorie was...amazing. And beautiful, and smart, and kind, and funny..." he went on.

He seemed to spark an idea. "I want to show you something."

* * *

In the living room, dad pulled out a box from somewhere with a DVD. "I had Brucie put this onto DVD for me, since I don't know how to do that stuff," he put the disc in the DVD player.

He turned the TV on and a movie started playing.

There were two babies on a beach. One of them was...me. The other was slightly dark skinned with bright eyes..."Katie?" I guessed.

"Yep, it was taken after you guys both turned two. You're a few weeks older than her though," Dad explained.

I had a pail beach toy in my hand, and I whacked Katie on the head with it, making her cry.

"_Stop_," I said. "_No cry,_"

"Jeez," I muttered. "That's embarrassing."

I stopped when someone set the camera down, and two ladies came up to us- my mom and Sasha. "_You don't hit, Katie,_" mom scolded.

Sasha kissed her Katie's head, "_Boo-boo all better,_" she said, making Katie giggle.

Mom showed me how to use the pail, and I followed her instructions. Then I decided to grab Katie's hand and lead her out towards the shore.

Once our feet were in the water, I fell to my knees. "_What' doing_?" Katie asked.

I stood back up and splashed her, giggling. Katie started crying from getting wet. I heard our moms start laughing.

"_Splash her back, Katie_!" Sasha yelled.

Katie stopped crying and stared at me. "_Bad_," she scolded.

I sat down in the water, just as Katie ran up and tackled me down, and we both went underwater.

"_Shit_!" Sasha yelled, and she and mom ran towards us.

"I was a mean baby," I noticed.

"Yes you were," Dad agreed.

Our moms picked us up as we both cried from being underwater. Sasha was laughing now. "_It's okay_," she told us.

They must of forgot about the camera, as they took us deeper in the water, both Katie and I saying, "_Ooh_..."

The video faded, and it appeared again as a new video. It looked like Christmas now. We were all in the living room of our old house in Broker.

"_No_!" I was crying. It looked like Katie and I were still two. "_Mine_! _Mine_!" I watched as Niko took away the wrapping paper I had been joyfully eating.

The doorbell rang, and I said, _"Door, door, door!"_ Niko escaped the camera's view and probably went for the door.

Katie was in the process of opening a gift. Sasha was taking pictures from a digital camera.

"_Um_," Niko said, off-camera. "_It's Packie._"

"_Are you kidding?_" Sasha scowled. _"I don't want him to see me or Katie."_

_"Go into the kitchen,"_ mom suggested. _"If he asks, I'll just say she's my cousin."_ she explained.

Sasha seemed reluctant, but got up. "_Thanks_," she said, disappearing off camera.

I heard Niko open the door, and saw myself squeal, "_Packie_!"

"_Hey_ _hey_," he said as he appeared on camera. Holy shit, look how young he appeared. _"I got you a present."_

"_Gimme_," I ordered, as he sat down across from me. I started to open the gift but had trouble. "_Help_." I said.

I noticed Katie watching Packie help me with the present, her eyes wide at the sudden stranger sitting by her.

Opening my gift it was a hair accessory set, that was Irish themed. Holy shit, I recognized the four leaf clover hair clip! I have that in my room somewhere...

"_Pretty_," my mom said to me.

_"You would get that,"_ Niko teased.

_"Damn right,"_ Packie said.

All of a sudden Katie reached out her little hand and tugged Packie's shirt. "_Help_." she said.

"_Huh_?" he looked down at her. "_Help_ _you_?" he saw her half-opened gift from earlier.

"_Help_," Katie confirmed.

"_Okay_..." Packie helped Katie open her present, which turned out to be a cute shirt that said, "I'm so cute, I must be Irish" with three four leaf clovers underneath the text.

"I wonder if Katie knows about this," I questioned. I mean, wouldn't you want to know that you actually met your dad you didn't know he was, helping you with your Christmas gift? I would.

"I don't think so. Sasha wanted nothing to do with him, from what I know." Dad explained.

_"You're Irish, huh?"_ Packie said to Katie, as she put the shirt on over her head. _"Good deal."_ he pat my head and got up. _"I just wanted to give Katie her present, I gotta go anyways."_

_"Bye bye,"_ I said.

_"Bye bye,"_ Katie also said.

_"Bye,"_ Packie said to us, Niko following him out.

The video went on, Sasha returning and we all finished with presents. It looked like it had been a good Christmas.

Maybe...now that Katie knows about Packie, maybe this Christmas we can all have a big get together. That would be fun.

The video ended finally, and dad turned the DVD player and TV off. "You feeling better?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah..." I went up and gave him a big hug. "I love you." I said sincerely.

"I love you too, beautiful." he said just as sincere.

* * *

Back in my room, I put my picture back, and put my bear on my bed as I grabbed my phone. I had three messages? From...Sasha? Three? After I read all three, this is what it turned out to say:

_**From: Sasha Young  
**_

_**Katie, **_

_**I just want to let you know that I'm here for you. You can come to me whenever for whatever. If you need an adult female talk to, I'm here. Even though you're not biologically in my family, you are like family. Your mom was the only family I had. You're probably thinking this is cheesy and corny but I just want to let you know, I'm here. **_

_**Love, Sasha**_

Well...that was good to know. I texted a reply saying thank you and then tossed my phone down. I went over to my dresser and stared into my mirror.

I took out my brush and ran it through. Then I plugged in my curling iron. I wouldn't curl my hair, but use it long enough to make it wavy.

After a good ten or fifteen minutes, my hair was wavy, success. I unplugged the iron and went to return it back in my drawer when something caught my eye, making me smile.

The four leaf clover hair clip.


	28. No More Sorrow

**June 12**

Today was Maureen's funeral. I had on my black dress, with a big dark white flower as a tie on the back. I had the four leaf clover hair clip on, to represent the Irish for her.

She was the only person I had for a grandma…God grandmother actually. Either way, she was _grandma_.

Sat in the church next to dad and Niko, in the row behind Packie, Gerry, and Derrick, I saw the other Katie and Sasha slide in next to Niko, and I shared a sad smile.

When the service was over, everyone got in their cars and we all made our way to the cemetery. I said nothing as Niko drove, dad staring out his window in the passenger seat.

"That's three McReary funerals I've been to now," Niko said.

"Three?" I repeated.

"Yes. The first one was Francis, then Kate…" he said. "And now Maureen."

Francis? I was told about him. Seen his picture too. He was a cop, and he was apparently crooked. Kate had been really pretty, though. She looked like Gerry. She and Niko were in some of my parents wedding pictures, holding arms.

Niko looked so happy in those pictures.

–

At the cemetery, Katie stood next to me as Maureen was buried. I looked around for Sasha, and she was speaking with some people I didn't know.

"You said you just met Packie recently, right?" I whispered to Katie.

She nodded, "Yeah,"

"You actually met him when you were a baby," I told her.

Katie stared at me. "What? How do you know?" she asked.

"My dad showed me some videos of me and you, when we were toddlers," I started. "One of them was us at Christmas, and Packie showed up."

"Really? My mom never told me," Katie said.

"I would have brought the DVD, but I didn't want your mom to find out or get mad at me," I told her. "But…just ask her if you've ever met him before you did recently."

She nodded. "I will."

After the funeral ended, I sat in the back of the car again as Niko took me and dad home. I figured Packie and the others would want to be alone for awhile.

Before the funeral, I sent Cadence a text about her "not dead" dad, and I pulled out my phone to see if she responded.

_**From: Cadence Boccino**_

_**He showed up at meadows park and we both freaked out…my mom still doesn't know…**_

Well that's not good.

Now back in the apartment, dad stayed in the lobby to make some calls, so I decided to clean. Dad doesn't clean often, usually I do it.

I was vacuuming the living room when my phone vibrated on the kitchen counter, which was lucky. "Hello?" I yelled over the noise as I answered.

"_Hi Katie,"_ it was Cadence.

"Hey…" I tried to sound casual. "How are you?"

_"…good…different…"_ she spoke slowly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

_"Nothing really, this is still so weird,"_ she said. _"About my…dad, you know."_

"Where is he?" I questioned.

_"Not here. I'm at home,"_ she said. _"I'm too scared to tell my mom."_

"Does she really even need to know?" I pondered. "What good would it do?"

She was quiet. _"It'd only do bad,"_ she decided. _"I won't tell her…yet."_

"Okay," I said. "Listen I'm cleaning, so…"

_"Oh okay,"_ she said. _"Talk to you later then."_ click.

Tossing my phone on the couch, I had a thought, then grabbed it again, and made another phone call.

_"Hey KB! What's killin'?"_

"Brucie," I said lowly. "Are you doing anything tonight?" I asked.

_"Nope, why? Chopper jump?"_ he assumed.

"Nah, I want you to take my dad out," I decided.

_"...what? Serious? I haven't done any hardcore shit with Roman for a long time."_ Brucie explained.

"Well now's your chance," I urged. "Please?"

_"Sure thing, KB, anytime. What time though?"_ he asked.

I checked the clock on the wall. "A couple hours, when the sun starts setting." I explained.

"Tight, see ya guys soon then," Brucie said. Hanging up, I finished vacuuming the living room, the hallway and our bedrooms.

See, after you go up the stairs from the lobby into the apartment, you enter the kitchen, which is a little to the right. But straight across down is the hall, which holds the bathroom, our rooms, and a closet. To the farther right of the kitchen is the living room...and that's pretty much it.

Where do we eat? I usually eat either in the living room or my room, sometimes I'll pull a high chair or stool to the kitchen counter. It's basic.

The vacuuming was done, and I was drained. Laying on the floor right next to a vent blasting out central air, I tried to cool off. Next was the bathroom...great.

Dad came up then, and he stared over at the carpet. "You cleaned?"

Duh. "You're welcome," I breathed.

"You didn't have to," he protested, walking away down the hall.

"Whatever," I groaned. I turned over on my side, my face getting blasted by cold air, my eyes shutting.

I thought about Maureen, her being the second person I've lost in my life. First my mom. Her last day alive is the most vivid memory I have of her, that being the same day I met Sasha and the other Katie.

Now I thought about Alexei, when he threatened to kill my dad if I didn't kill all he wanted me too...what if he found out about Sasha? She's faking her death for who knows how long...I'll tell Alexei tomorrow that she's dead.

What if he finds out she's not after all? Kill dad...? I couldn't have that! I'd be nothing without my dad, even though it seems like I do my own thing.

For one thing, I can't cook to save my life. But he can. And if he's gone...?

"Dad?" I yelled, eyes still closed.

"Yes?" I heard him start walking towards the door.

"Love you," I told him.

"Love you too," he said back, pacing down the stairs, shutting the door behind him.

_The last day of her life would always be clear to me. After that morning of driving to Bohan, picking up Sasha and the other Katie and dropping them off at their new apartment, we did go for ice-cream. After we ate, we took them back home, and it was just the two of us again._

_"Where are we going now, mommy?" I asked._

_"Hmm...I don't know yet, sweetie." mom admitted. "Where do you wanna go?"_

_"Can we go home?" I requested. "I wanna see daddy."_

_"Aww alright, no mother-daughter time?" mom said. She drove us home, and I spent the afternoon with dad, while mom went and did errands._

_Now, I wished I'd went with her. Wish I'd spent just a little more time with her. But no, no, I wanted to go home. I didn't know I wouldn't get to spend another afternoon with her ever again..._

I opened my eyes now, and felt myself freezing cold. Time to get up.

Going down to the lobby, I sat in the chair next to dad, and he looked puzzled. "Bored?" he guessed.

I shook my head. "Can't spend any time with my old dad?" I asked.

A grin slowly spread on his face. "I don't see why not." he answered. "And hey, I am _not_ old." he added, making me laugh a little...finally.


	29. On A Rainy Day

**June 13**

It'd been about four or five days since Alexei sent me Sasha's picture. I hope she's been well hidden...I sent Alexei a text stating I'd dealt with her.

_Now_ what? It was just one of those Mondays.

I found myself lounging on the couch in the living room, dad's laptop open. Oh. Aunt Milica sent me another email. Brilliant. Footbook was next. I went straight to my pictures. I couldn't remember if I deleted some of the flames...

First picture, my most recent one. Me on the helicopter. I made it my default. Next. The one Leah took of herself, me, and Cadi. I read through the comments and they were fine. Next one. Ricky and I at the diner. Last picture, and my first one. One of me on my Sanchez. Now it looked lame...

I read my status I put at Brucie's house, _"Hanging with my God sister"_ and some people were like what the hell? I explained the ordeal, then thought of what to put next...

_"Is bored. Mondays suck" _should do the trick.

Putting the computer away, I opened my phone to see for any messages.

_**You busy?**_

_**-Ricky Crawford**_

I put 'hell no'.

_**Wanna hang out? Don't think anyone will try and take you this time...**_

_**-Ricky Crawford**_

Sure.

_**Would it be alright if Tony Ancelotti came? He invited your sister too...**_

_**-Ricky Crawford**_

The hell? Was he nuts? Eh...as long as Katie would be there too...I asked where at.

_**Tony said he was gonna eat first, then they'd meet us at that ice-cream place in Alderney.**_

_**-Ricky Crawford**_

I know the place.

* * *

Getting away was easy. After I exited the Booth Tunnel, I parked my Sanchez outside of Sasha's current apartment. Hope no one saw...

I started down the sidewalk, adjusting my Las Venturas Casino hat. I don't remember how or when I got it. I just have it. I've never even seen the place, except on TV.

Then I saw Ricky. He waved gently, approaching me. "Hey Kate," he greeted. "Nice hat."

"Thanks," I shrugged. "Felt like wearing something different." I told him.

"I see," Ricky took my hand. "Tony said they just got done eating so we'll meet them there." he explained.

Ooh? Katie had a little date? O-_lala_. Score for Katie. Ricky and I continued down the street, and we soon saw the parlor. Katie and the boy, Tony, were ordering ice-cream.

I noticed a car that stopped abruptly. I saw a lady in the passenger seat, with sunglasses, wearing an obnoxious wig. "You see that?" I asked.

"Odd..." Ricky noticed.

The lady rolled down her window, and the man from the drivers seat then yelled, "Katie McReary, get your ass in this fucking car!"

There's only _one_ man I know who swears like that-

"Packie, what are you doing here?" Katie yelled back.

"Get in the fucking _car_!" Packie yelled again.

Immediately I tipped my hat down, so none of them would see my face. "Look away, walk slowly," I muttered.

"Okay," Ricky looked down at the ground, slowing our walk. I could vaguely see Katie get in the car, and Packie quickly drove off.

Tony looked shocked. He slammed his ice-cream to the ground, and then stormed off angrily.

"Guess it's just you and me." I said.

"Looks like it." Ricky and I approached the ice-cream vendor, and ordered ice-cream. I got mint chocolate chip in a bowl, Ricky ordering rainbow sherbert in a waffle-cone. Talk about odd.

Sat on the curb, we ate our frozen desert quietly, watching the cars go by. "So what's it like being kidnapped?" Ricky eventually asked.

I shrugged. "Adventurous," I said sarcastically. "A lot of bumps and stumps," I added. Ricky chuckled.

"Sounds fun." he said.

"Maybe you should try it," I offered.

Ricky raised one of his deep green eyes. "Are you saying you'd _kidnap_ me?"

"...maybe." I giggled. I felt my phone vibrate, and I checked the message.

_**Enjoying your ice-cream, Bellic?**_

_**-Alexei**_

Of all times to...

_**To: Alexei**_

_**Just send the damn info**_

I waited for the next vibrate. When it came, I memorized the picture. It was a black man this time, racist bastard.

_**Brandon Gibbons. Lives in South Bohan. Deal with him.**_

_**-Alexei**_

Great!

* * *

The ending to a perfect date...minus crazy Russian mob people...downright pouring _rain_.

I really didn't feel like driving home in the rain. I looked up at the safehouse apartment. Was Sasha or Katie there? Maybe I could ask if I could wait out the storm...

Wait, this was _Niko's_ apartment. I could stay in there _regardless_.

Entering the building, I went up the stairs and turned down the hall, and knocked. _"Mom?"_ I heard Katie say quickly as she opened the door, but frowned upon seeing me. "Oh...hi." she said.

"Hey," I said. "Can I come in? It's _pouring_ outside..."

"Yeah, sure," she let me in and shut the door. She didn't know that I saw her date get ruined earlier, so I better not bring it up...

"Where's your mom?" I asked casually.

She shrugged. "Don't know," she said. "You want a drink?" she offered, walking into the kitchen.

"Hmm...your mom hide any liquor?" I asked. I watched her hazel eyes go wide. "I'm _kidding_," I told her. "Water's fine."

She nodded. As she got out a cup, she asked, "What are you doing in Alderney?"

"Hanging out with Ricky." I said honestly.

"Lucky...I was chilling with Tony earlier, but I got caught, now I'm apparently _grounded_." Katie explained angrily.

"Packie was right," I said. "Maybe we _do_ have a thing for liking the wrong people..." then I remembered what Packie said, "We really must be _dummies_!"

Katie scoffed. "What a jerk..." she turned the sink on. She handed me the drink, and I took a sip.

"Thanks." I told her.

"No problem." she sighed as she plopped down on the couch. "Your blond Russian guy send you anymore pictures?" she asked.

I nodded. "Guess he believes your mom's dead." I said.

"Well...good." Katie stared at me for a moment, and then said with sarcasm, "Nice hat..."


	30. The Good Side Of Things

It never stopped raining, so I ended up falling asleep at the safehouse. When I woke up though, the skies were grey. Probably raining again!

"Good morning," I heard Sasha from the kitchen. "I felt like making breakfast. You like bacon and eggs right? Everyone does..."

"Sure," I groaned, throwing my share of the blanket over to Katie, on the opposite end of the couch. I got up and sat at the small table in the kitchen.

"Katie, who sent you the text message with my picture?" Sasha asked then, turning the stove off.

"Huh? Oh...some Russian guy. His name's Alexei," I told her. "Why?"

"That's not right. Him making you a hitman," Sasha said.

I shrugged. "Whatever keeps my dad alive..." I finally looked at her and I realized she looked different. "Did you get a haircut?" I realized.

Her wavy dark hair, once really long, was now at her shoulders. "Sure did." she confirmed. "It'll help keep me hidden, if I looked different." she explained.

"Oh...speaking of," I remembered, "I told the Russian you were dead, and he believed me. I guess you don't have to stay here anymore, but I think going home will still be dangerous." I explained.

Sasha grabbed a fork and set it on a plate, then setting the plate in front of me. "I'll figure something out." she said.

We heard a yawn, and the other Katie came up and sat across from me. "Guys it's like seven in the morning." she groaned.

"So?" Sasha asked.

"It's too early..." Katie said.

"Then go back to bed." Sasha suggested.

"But I'm already awake." Katie argued.

"Then quit complaining." Sasha said sternly.

Mother-daughter squabble was something I _wasn't_ used to, so I just took a bite of scrambled egg. It was _amazing_. Nothing like dad's cooking though...

Katie folded her arms and scowled, while Sasha just rolled her eyes, setting a plate down in front of Katie, and then sat down with her own plate. "Bon appetite," she said.

"You cut your hair?" Katie almost yelled, finally noticing.

"Yes I did," Sasha confirmed.

"Why?" Katie demanded. "You loved your long hair!"

"Because-" Sasha stopped. "You know what, I don't like your attitude right now." she glowered.

Katie managed a hiss. "Well, _sorry_," she said.

"It's fine," Sasha said, slightly annoyed.

I devoured my eggs by then. Wishing I had more. Then I realized- I never even told my dad where I was, or that I slept here.

"I should probably get home before my dad freaks out." I announced. "He's probably got half of LCPD looking for me..." I moaned.

"I called your dad," Sasha interrupted me. "He's glad that you didn't ride in the storm and you can come home whenever." she explained.

"Oh, okay, thanks," I said in relief.

Sasha nodded. "Anyways, I was planning that the four of us can get a massage. Relieve some stress from being in hiding, kidnapped, forced to kill people, or just for the hell of it." she explained.

_Four_? I _seriously_ hope she didn't mean the three of us and my _dad_. That would be just-

"Four?" Katie repeated for me.

"Us three, and Bernie." Sasha corrected. I sighed out loud in relief, Katie raising an eye at me.

"I called him and I need to catch up with him. I'm about to go see Brucie about selling me a car for a reasonable price." Sasha added. "So once I get that car, I'll come back and get you. Then I'll pick you up," she glanced at me, "And then Bernie, and we'll go straight to the spa." she finished.

"How long are we going to be there?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, depends on how relaxed we are." Sasha shrugged.

"Sounds cool..." I said cheerfully.

I've never been to a real _spa_ before. Was that like where we got massages, hot tubs, huge towels, that green stuff on our faces and cucumbers on our eyes? I can't remember...

Sasha went for the door. "I made extra food, so eat up. I'll be back in a while." she said, flying out the door.

More food? I got up and carried my plate to the stove, where I saw more eggs, bacon, and some pancakes. Yum! I took a handful of it all, and grabbed the syrup. Too bad there wasn't any sausage...

"I have to handle something before we can have our spa fun," I said quietly, pouring on syrup.

"Killing someone?" Katie assumed, and I nodded. "Hey, do you know when the sun sets?" she asked then.

"Huh? No...why?" I said in confusion.

"I texted Tony, and he wants to hang out at the beach or something. I told him at sunset and he said okay. Maybe you and Ricky could come?" Katie offered.

My mouth was full of pancake by then. "Can we enjoy the spa first?" I asked. "Then find a way to leave?"

She nodded. "Sure?"

I swallowed, and crammed in more food. "Alright..."

So...go home, clean up, kill some time, wait for Sasha and Katie to get me, go get Bernie, go to the spa, have a blast, then sneak off to the beach?

Hmm...this couldn't end well, but hey...what the hell. It's like that one Avril Lavigne song that came out when I was like...two years old, back in like 2011.

_All my life, I've been good. But now, whoa, I'm thinking what the hell?_

* * *

Walking in the depot, I said, "Dad?"

"Morning beautiful, what's up?" he asked.

"I'm gonna take a shower, and when I get out, I want you to cut my hair." I declared.

He tilted his head. "Alright. How short?" he asked.

I turned to the side. "Til it stops just past my shoulders." I instructed.

"Okay," he said. "One of these days, I'll take you to a salon-"

"Never!" I roared, leaping up the stairs.

For as long as I could remember, I never liked strangers doing anything that involved _touching_ me. That's why dad has always done my hair, or help me put clothes on when I was really little. Before my mom had died, I used to be totally afraid of Niko, just cause he looked _scary_.

So yes I am a _strange_ twelve year old. My dad cuts my hair. I still have my teddy bear. I sneak depression pills. I work for the Mafia. I like jumping out of helicopters. I turn my pillow over every night.

Deal with it.


	31. Good Girls Gone Bad

So it was about a little past eight-thirty after my shower, and my haircut. Dark hair, once halfway down my back, was now just past my shoulders. Good few inches gone. Easier to take care of!

I was hungry again. I swear I eat like ten times a day. I open the fridge in the kitchen and there's practically nothing.

"_Dad_!" I yelled.

"What?" he yelled back.

"There's no _food_! We need to go to the store." I groaned, and and sent Katie a text.

_**To: Katie McReary**_

_**What time will we arrive at the spa?**_

I shut the fridge, and dad said, "I don't get paid til Friday..." he announced.

"So? I just happen to be _rich_," I announced back.

"What? _How_?" dad asked as I ran down the hall to my room, pulling out the box from Alexei. I grabbed two one-hundred dollar bills, and shoved the box back under, and walked out of my room, taking out my phone.

_**From: Katie McReary**_

_**About 11**_

It was almost nine...we could do it!

Screw Alexei, I'd go deal with his next target later.

* * *

Now around ten, dad and I returned from the store, dad mumbling he was gonna yell at Niko for giving me so much money. I wanted to laugh, but it was all a lie.

I was told to get my bathing suit, since there really were hot tubs there. I grabbed my Statue of Happiness tote bag, tossing in my phone, bathing suit, a random towel, and...that was it.

I joined dad in the lobby. "A spa, huh? Sasha and her daughter have been spoiling you." he teased.

I rolled my grey eyes, pulling my hair into a bun. Dad always said I looked like mom when I did, cause she always had her hair in a bun.

I had on a spaghetti strap shirt, and some shorts. Light clothing, easy to take off for a massage or something. I really wonder if they would put the green stuff on my face, and cucumbers on my eyes...

There was a honk outside, and I grabbed my bag, getting up. "Have fun." dad chimed.

"Thanks," I exited outside with rather a smile on my face. I hopped in the backseat, and said, "Thanks for taking me,"

"No problem," Sasha said. "We all need this..." she drove away from the depot. "You guys can go crazy. Massages, facials, nails done, swimming, whatever. I'll worry about the bill when we're done. Just enjoy yourselves." she explained.

"Sweet..." I said.

"Here, so if you take one of those shower massages, your hair won't mess up." Katie handed me a bottle of hairspray.

"Thanks," I applied some on and handed it back. My phone vibrated then.

**_From: Katie McReary_**

**_My mom said we can't bring our phones inside_**

Aw, hell. I shot her a look, then replied it.

_**To: Katie McReary**_

_**We'll have to pay attention to the sun then**_

She looked at me and nodded.

Soon we were at Bernie's, where he'd been waiting patiently. As he sat in the passenger seat, he saw us and gasped. "Oh my God. This is _your_ daughter, Sasha?" he exclaimed at Katie.

"Yes sir," Sasha said.

"Long time no see," I said to Bernie.

"You too sweetie. We're gonna have some fun today." he said cheerfully.

* * *

"Holy crap..." I said.

"This place is huge." Katie said in awe.

"Have fun, girls, I'm trusting you." Sasha said sternly. We nodded at her, and we took off.

"What do you want to do first?" Katie asked.

"I don't know about you, but I want _cucumbers_ on my eyes," I gushed. Before long, some ladies pulled us aside, applied moisturizer on our faces, and laid us down.

As they plastered us with the green stuff, lotion? Wasn't sure, I asked, "What are the cucumbers for?"

"They help your eyes," one said, slowly putting the cucumbers on our eyes. Ooh...this was so _cool_.

They left us alone, so Katie and I talked about random things.

"Is your favorite color still purple?" I asked.

"Is yours still pink?" she asked back.

"You remember that day?" I said, stunned.

"Yeah. The day we met." she said. "And yeah, still purple."

"Mine's definitely _not_ pink. Maybe orange, or golden colors." I decided.

_. . . . ._

"My dad said I was a couple weeks older than you. When's your birthday?" I asked.

"August second." she said.

"Oh he's right. Mine's July twenty-first." I told her.

_. . . . ._

"Regular chocolate or dark chocolate?" Katie asked.

"Regular." I answered.

"Me too." she agreed.

_. . . . ._

"You're allergic to _cinnamon_?" I gaped.

"Yeah, very badly." Katie said.

"That sucks," I said.

"Sure does," she sighed.

_. . . . ._

"Dogs or cats?" I asked.

"Not sure. I've never had any pets, except fish. Oh and a guinea pig. It got out of its cage and it took me and my mom all night to _finally_ catch it." Katie explained.

I laughed. "Dang."

The ladies returned, taking off the cucumbers, helping us sit up. "Thank you, that was _awesome_..." I blinked. "Hey, my eyes...they feel _lighter_."

"Mine too!" Katie said. "Cucumbers really do help."

We ventured our way and stumbled across a couple gay dudes. Pretty hot looking too. Don't tell Ricky. They offered us back massages.

"_Boo_-ya." I cheered. They handed us a towel, and Katie and I hid in a changing room to take our shirts off, wrapping our towels around us. Returning, we laid on our stomachs, the guys applying lotion on our backs.

"I wonder what my mom and Bernie are talking about?" Katie said, burying her face in her arms.

I lifted my head up to see them getting massages from afar. "Who knows..." I said. I placed my head back down, and shut my eyes.

* * *

Hours passed. Katie and I lounged in a hot tub, a pool, got some facials done...good stuff. I found a clock and saw that it was like six. Damn, hope we wouldn't miss Ricky and Tony at the beach.

Then it was time to leave. Sasha paid a lot of money, and then we were all back in the car. Katie and I immediately grabbed our phones, texting our guys. "You girls have fun?" Sasha asked.

We ignored her, our thumbs busily tapping our phones.

Bernie chuckled. "To be _young_ again." he said.

"I _wish_," Sasha turned on her car, and drove off.

"Mom? Can I stay at Katie's tonight?" Katie asked.

"Tonight? ...sure." Sasha said. "Want me to drop you off at the depot?"

"Yeah," Katie and I said together.

Minutes later, Sasha must have _mad_ driving skills, we were at the depot. "Be good, pick you up in the morning." Sasha said.

"Okay," Katie got out of the car.

"Bye guys," I said.

"Bye, thanks for coming today." Sasha smiled.

"Bye sweetie." Bernie waved.

We watched them drive off, then I said, "The beach over by Hove Beach,"

"Yeah," Katie said. "Still got your bathing suit?" she asked.

I nodded, "It's on...let's go." we started walking down the street.

* * *

Bernie blinked when Sasha stopped the car in front of his apartment place. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Sasha questioned.

Bernie looked behind him, and said, "Oh, one of them left her phone in the backseat..."

Sasha looked, and snatched the phone. "It's my daughters...what the hell?" she saw the incoming message.

**_From: Tony Ancelotti_**

**_The hove beach? Okay, we'll be there. See you guys soon_**

"Sonuva..." Sasha shut the phone, and changed the gear to reverse.

"What is it?" Bernie asked, leaning back as Sasha turned the car around.

"To be young again, my ass." Sasha grumbled, heading back for the cab depot.


	32. Before The Worst

"I'm so nervous," Katie said, as we walked.

"Don't be," I told her. "Packie won't be here to ruin it this time..."

She shot me a look. "How do you know about that?" she asked.

"Ricky and I saw it." I told her.

"Oh," she said.

"Did you get good pics of us from the spa?" I asked. Those handsome gay dudes who gave us the massages were awesome enough to take a couple pictures with us.

Katie nodded, and looked over at the beach as we arrived. I glanced up and grinned. Looking at Tony I thought, huh, for an Ancelotti, he had a _great_ smile.

We all hugged, and then Tony suggested we walk along the shore. Walks on the beach...romantic much? Just as soon as we all start to walk, I hear a car horn.

The four of us turned around to see Sasha's car _jump_ off the street and _onto_ the sand, pulling it to a stop. Guess she can't drive in the sand.

Windows rolled down. "Katie Marie, get in the car." she ordered.

The four of us froze. "Who is that?" Tony asked. He didn't recognize Sasha? Huge sunglasses and a haircut works I guess...

"My aunt," Katie lied. "I've been staying with her, cause my mom went missing." she said sadly. Good acting.

Someone from the backseat yelled, "Katie Milica, you too!" Dad.

"What's with them saying our middle names too." I groaned.

"Your dad looks mad," Ricky noticed.

"You think?" I told him. "What do we do?" I asked Katie. It was funny how calm the four of us were.

"You tell me," she shrugged casually.

"Now!" Sasha yelled at us. Bernie rolled down his window and waved for us to go towards the car.

"You wanna take a risk?" I whispered to Katie.

"What do you mean?" she whispered back.

"I'm sick of not being allowed to do what I want." I growled. "Ricky, Tony, you guys take off along the beach. They won't chase you. Katie, let's beeline the other way off the beach. We'll cross the street and—"

The car doors opened, Sasha and Dad exiting.

"Just follow me!" I yelled. The boys took off running down the beach. Katie followed me down the opposite direction, towards the street.

I heard thunder.

"Girls!" Sasha roared. I heard them go back in the car. We hit the curb then, not checking for cars. We dashed across, as I could hear Sasha try to drive through the sand towards us.

It started raining. Katie and I reached the other side of the street as we cut through the side yard of someone's house, speeding through the backyard. "This is crazy!" Katie yelled.

"Haven't you learned by now that everything I do is crazy?" I yelled back. We ran by two more backyards now, and I realized I went too far if I saw the street.

"Gotcha, sweeties."

Turning around I saw Bernie behind us. "You are trapped, my dears. Now, walk out towards the car," he pointed to the street.

Katie and I groaned.

* * *

Oh, we were in trouble now.

Katie and I were sat on the loveseat bench in the lobby depot. Dad and Sasha were going through our text messages as they stood against dad's desk.

Both of us had our arms crossed over our chests, scowling to ourselves. This was crap.

I would have been really screwed if dad stumbled across the messages from Alexei, but I deleted those after I read them and forwarded the pictures to Niko before getting rid of them.

"Alright, girls," Sasha said as she closed Katie's phone. "Maybe you should pick your own punishments. What do you want?"

Neither of us spoke.

"I don't appreciate this rash behavior you're having, Katie," dad said. "It's not like you at all to be-"

"To be what?" I asked. "A...troublemaker?" I assumed sarcastically.

"Yes," Sasha answered coldly. "Your antics are getting my daughter into trouble..." she seemed to have an idea. "I know. The both of you are not allowed to see each other as of now." she declared.

"_What_?" Katie and I asked deliberately. "No way!"

"Yes way," Sasha corrected. "So until that punishment ends, maybe Roman can give you some better parenting on behavior." she said to me.

"What, what?" Dad asked. "Are you saying I'm a bad parent?" he realized.

"I'm not saying that directly." Sasha told him. "But you're obviously doing something wrong if..."

"You sure about that?" I cut in. "It seems to me you've kept your own kid to _yourself_ her whole life," I looked at Katie. "No offense."

Katie shrugged.

"Excuse me-?" Sasha gaped. "_I'm _the bad parent?"

It was only a matter of seconds before dad and Sasha started yelling at each other over parenting. Katie and I were silent as we listened. A few swear words were thrown in I think.

I finally looked at my God-sister. "You wanna go watch TV or something?" I suggested.

"Sure," she said casually.

The two of us got up and walked past our furious parents, going up the stairs to the apartment. We hit the living room and I turned the TV as Katie plopped on the couch.

"Your dad sounds scary when he yells," Katie admitted.

"Oh, that's nothing. You should hear him sometimes when he yells at Mohammed, one of the cab drivers." I grabbed the remote. They were still yelling. "This is probably the last time we'll see each other for a while I guess...let's watch some MTV."

"Sounds good," Katie said. "You're right though. Your dad and my mom both have flaws but they can't help it. I don't really have a dad, and you don't really have a mom." she explained.

I nodded and sighed. "If only my dad wasn't fat and your mom wasn't sort of with Packie."

"At least we have each other now...right?" Katie looked at me seriously, her hazel eyes wide.

I nodded. "Right." I confirmed.


	33. Something Wicked Comes This Way

**Has anyone played Red Dead Redemption? Great game!(minus the crap ending) I swear Irish is the McReary ancestor...lmao  
**

* * *

_"NO!"_

_I turn the cold metal knob, seeing Dad. He has a gun! Something's wrong. He hates guns and all things like that. He's not violent at all! "Dad?"_

_A gun goes off, but not dad's. I turn around and there's a man I don't recognize. He's tall, with green eyes, a stubble, and shaved short nearly black hair. He almost looks like..._

_He grabs me and throws me to the ground harshly. When I look up after a moment of pain, I saw several pairs of feet run by me. It's some friends from school, like Abigail, Adele, and the Hale brothers. "Help!" I cried, but they kept running..._

_That's when Katie whispers in my ear, going, "It's a curse, Katie; we can't fight it..." then she's gone._

_An explosion rings my ears, and a burst of fire shoots above me, making me drop down flat—_

"Kate! Kate! For crap's sake, wake up!"

Oh God, my back hurts. It _really_ hurts. My grey eyes open wide, and I saw Titus Hale staring at me with his own wide blue ones. "You okay?" he asks, running a hand through his obnoxious poofy black hair.

"Where am I?" I ask him, blinking several times. My back is killing me, I'd rather be shot then feel like this.

"You're on the ground, near my backyard," Titus announced. "Mark's looking at your Sanchez right now—"

"Why? What happened?" I asked frantically. Titus helped me sit up, and then pointed over to his yard, and I wanted to start _screaming_.

Mark was checking out my bike. My _baby_! It was _trashed_! The back wheel was gone...the handlebars twisted violently, the back of the seat pushed in like it was forced from behind. Completely smushed, and destroyed...

"NOOO!" I roared. "WHAT HAPPENED!" a bolt of pain cracks in my back, and I almost fall back down, but Titus held a grip on me, holding me up.

Sirens filled my ears. From the street beyond the backyard, a cop car and an ambulance pull up...for me?

"Come on," Titus put an arm around me, helping me over.

Tears filled my eyes. "What's going on-? What happened to me? My bike-?" Titus ignored me as some paramedics took me, putting me on a stretcher, my back still hurting in the process.

* * *

"What do we got?"

"Young female, motor vehicle accident. A truck slammed into her bike, she flipped right off a bridge."

"She survived the fall?"

"It was a low bridge, an overpass."

It hurt to move. I kept my eyes shut, but I asked, as I was being wheeled down a hospital hall, "Where's my dad? I want my dad."

"What's your name?" a male nurse asks.

"Katie Bellic," I groaned. "My back hurts."

"Bellic...does your father own the cab service?"

Yes! "I want my dad!" I yell. "My back HURTS!" they wheel me into a room, and I feel an IV or two pumping fluids in me.

"We'll call him," the nurse said. "Just hold still." he has a needle. I HATE NEEDLES! I scream as he injects it in my arm, then everything calms down, and slowly goes black...

_"Bellic?"_

I take a deep breath when I wake up again. I really am in a hospital...and Alexei is standing at the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled slightly, his dark green eyes glowing from the nearby lamp. "To check up on you," he let his Russian accent darken. "You got into your accident because you were being chased by someone. Do you remember?"

Accident? Chased? I shook my head. "Well, that doesn't matter now. What does matter is we discuss your next job." Alexei walked up closer.

Is he serious? I'm in a hospital bed and he wants to me to go kill someone! "I know you lied about Sasha Young," my heart stopped. "I understand. As far as my bosses know, she is dead. I can only ensure yours, your father's, and your cousin's protection. But if you want me to keep Sasha Young and her daughter safe as well, you will have to do this next job with Katie McReary, and your Boccino friend who doesn't seem to like me so much."

I finally noticed dad sleeping in the chair near me, totally passed out. "What's the job?" I asked.

"There's a shipment of numerous kinds of drugs coming in next week. Those drugs need to be destroyed. I suggest you wait until they are loaded into one place, and then as you Americans would say...blow it all to hell." Alexei explained.

"And I have to do this with Katie and Cadence...so Katie and Sasha will be kept safe?" I added.

"Yes," Alexei nodded. "The information on the shipment arrival will be at your convenience when you return home..." dad started to shift. "Farewell." he nodded before leaving.

"Katie?" Dad aroused. "Are you okay, beautiful?" he asked.

"Yeah," I told him. "When can I get out of here? My back doesn't hurt as much."

"Soon, hopefully. Luckily you weren't paralyzed from your fall." dad sighed. "Just try and get some rest." he urged.

I nodded, relaxing back. Alexei said I was being chased...by who? I tried to remember what I was doing before then...

_"Dad! I'm going out! Be back later!"_

_I doubt he heard me. I walked out into the garage, revving up my Sanchez. I was lucky that I decided to wear my helmet. I drove out of the garage just as a driver pulled in, I think it was the new girl driver. I haven't spoken to her yet. I wonder if dad will start liking her and it will be like that Lynn chick all over again...  
_

_I was actually on my way to the safe house where Katie and Sasha were at. I had Brucie make me a copy of the video of Katie and I as babies at the beach, and that one Christmas. Katie deserved to know how she met Packie. I think that's what makes us get along so well. We're two girls of the same age, but I don't know what having a mom is like, and she doesn't know what having a dad is like. Opposites attract.  
_

_I remember a TV show about where two wives would swap places for a week. How interesting it would be if Katie and I did that. Daughter Swap maybe?_

_I made it just off of Hove Beach when I could notice from the back of my eye, about three cars slowly pulling up behind me at the stoplight. All black cars. FIB? Oh, crap..._

_When the light turned green I kicked down the gas pedal and took off. When I realized I wasn't going anywhere towards the safe house, I figured it was my subconscious telling me to get to safety from whoever was chasing me._

_The driver rolled down one of the car windows and started shooting at me, so I ducked my head down and glanced back for half a second. Oh my God! It was one of the guys who kidnapped me at the mall! The Ancelottis' were chasing me! Why!_

_I saw a grocery market. I know it! The one by Mark and Titus's house! I'll hide at their place. The quickest way to get there would be to go across the overpass...which was down the street the opposite direction. Crap!_

_How am I going to turn around? Without getting shot to death? I'm gonna have to see how strong my baby can be. I had an idea, but it was very risky...I was going almost as fast as my bike could go, which was nearing 70, when I pulled on the brakes and braced myself as my bike's tires slid their way to stop._

_Instead of stopping completely, I turn the handlebars to the right, making the back of the bike swerve a 180. Keeping my head low, I pushed down on the gas as I sped past the cars. Haha, dicks._

_I make it to the overpass, deciding to slow down when something hits my bike from behind...one of the Ancelotti cars. As they plummet, I feel the back of my Sanchez getting smushed, also swerving my direction towards the—_

_I'M GONNA DIE!_

_My bike slams into the guardrail hard. The back goes flying up in the air, myself flying _off_ the bike, and my mind goes blank. I heard my bike continue the front flip off the bridge as I get closer to the ground. All I could see was my mom and dad, and Niko. _

* * *

**June 18**

Today's Friday, I think. Great way to start out the weekend! At least Bernie's aerobics aren't this week. I'd hate to miss that.

It looks like it's morning now. Early morning. Dad has the TV on the news, where a lady was reporting about some explosions last night.

"No one is sure if it was a random act, or a message announcing war. Late last night, the entire fruit produce market near Little Italy, run by the Ancelotti crime family, had been rigged to blow with C-4. In response, we believe they have done the exact same deal on the Crawford crime family's Black Swamp Screenprinting company."

So maybe Leah wasn't kidding when she said the Crawfords' were bad...but not all of them! Ricky isn't, and neither are his sisters and mother. His dad, however...I wouldn't know anything about him. I've never seen him or anything, I don't even know his name...

"We're here at what used to be the Colony Island Waste Factory, which was also blown from C-4 charges, along with one of the fuel depots...both factories controlled by the Ancelotts'."

"So the Ancelottis' and Crawfords' are at war with each other?" I realized.

"It seems so...good morning," Dad said. "Hospital food sucks, so I snuck in some breakfast from AJ's." he took out the paper bag from the fast food place, and I cheered. AJ's is the best fast-food for breakfast. I love their breakfast burritos. I open the bag to take out just one of those, and I open it and take a bite of Heaven.

"Oh, yes, Sasha was here about an hour ago. I called her and told her what happened. You were still sleeping so she didn't stay long. She left you a card..." he gives notion to the small pink card on the table next to me. I grab it and open it up. It's a get well soon card, along with a written note.

_I'm sorry for that big fight from before. Hope you get better so you can come see us soon_

_-Sasha & Katie_

That makes my day. I close the card and ask, "Why did you tell her?"

"She's your Godmother, Kate. Don't you think she has a right to know?" Dad explained. I shrugged and started eating again. How was I going to explain to her and Katie I needed to take Katie with me and Cadence on a job, to keep them safe?

But the fact that Bellic, McReary, and Boccino girls were together and going around Liberty City...this might actually be fun.


	34. Harboring A Grudge

The doctors wanted to keep me in all weekend, but I told them I wanted out in the afternoon. They reluctantly agreed. When I was released, Packie was the one to pick me up, since dad had some cab jobs to take care of...where the hell was Mohammed always at, anyway?

I got in the car and said, "Hi Goddad," and buckled myself in.

He said back, "Hi Godkid; where am I taking you? Not to any fucking Crawford house, that's for sure." he drives away.

"You saw the news," I assumed. "Relax, I wasn't planning on going to Ricky's anyway. Let his family have their war with the Ancelottis'. All I want is to go to Niko's condo in Northwood and enjoy the hot tub there, but to answer your question...take me to your place." I explained.

Where was my phone? Must be with my bike...at the Hale house. That's my next destination.

When we arrived on Savannah ave, we got out of the car and entered the McReary townhouse, where it looked like there were bags of groceries in the living room and the kitchen. "Sasha must be here, 'cause there's no way Packie or Gerry went shopping..."

I heard Sasha laugh from the kitchen. Then Katie came up to me, wearing a Liberty City Jr High basketball shirt. "Did you make the team?" I realized. I almost forgot about those.

She nodded. "You made the soccer team, I saw your name on the list when we went down to the school. Mom got you a soccer shirt in case you wanted one." she explained.

"Thank you," I enter the kitchen and that's when Sasha pulls me into a hug.

"Glad you're okay hun," she says. Okay, _help_! This is a strange feeling...I've never been hugged by an adult lady before except for my mom...

"I'm okay," I told her, wishing she would let go.

"Good, I'm glad," _finally_! I can return to my comfort zone. "Wanna stay for lunch? Burgers and hot dogs on the house." she offered.

"Sure," I agree. "I need to spend more time with my God family...where has Derrick been?"

"Probably dead in a ditch somewhere," Packie muttered.

"Don't say that, he's your brother," Sasha scolded. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table. Ouch, ouch, _ouch_, my back hurts a little. I take out a pill bottle I stole from a nurse's cart, and swallowed about two or three of the pain pills.

Katie joined me at the table, handing me a cream soda. "You like this stuff?" I asked, opening my can.

She shrugged. "It's not something I usually have, it was what was in the fridge before we went shopping. It was either this or beer." she explained.

"Don't be touching my fucking beer, girls," Packie growled, but he didn't say it in an angry way.

"Both Katies' in one house, I thought the day would never come," Gerry said casually, strolling in. He used both of his hands to ruffle our hairs. Katie scowled but I didn't speak. My hair was probably having a bad case of hospital bed hair, so it didn't bother me.

"Cut it out, Uncle Gerry," Katie blurted and then stopped. I saw her face grow slightly red, Gerry's green eyes growing wide as she got up and ran out, probably embarrassed.

"Way to go, Goduncle. Embarrass your only niece like that," I teased.

"You're my niece too, don't let anyone tell you differently," Gerry stated. I nodded, deciding to go after Katie. I found her outside, sat on the stairs, a slight breeze blowing through her long, wavy hair. I plopped down next to her.

"Maybe we _should_ have taken the beer," I said.

She snorted.

"Listen, after we eat, I gotta somehow let your mom go somewhere with me tonight. Us and Cadence have to do something." I told her.

"Something...like one of those jobs? Why? I'm not gonna kill anyone!" she squeaked.

"No, nothing like that," I declined. "We have to...I'll explain later..." I sighed.

* * *

I am not feeling good. Not at all. The pain pills kicked in, and my back felt fine, but I think I was getting sick—from probably not getting enough sleep, enough exercise, and enough healthy foods, and maybe because it was finally starting to get hot. Summer was here.

I fell asleep on Packie and Gerry's couch, Katie I think was on the loveseat with her iBod, reading a book...our summer reading book I think. I forgot we had to read our book. It was some stupid one called _Of Mice And Men_...an old book, from like 1937...that's like almost ninety years old, dude.

I slept the rest of the day, at least until dinnertime. I finally woke up to the smell of lasagna. Too comfortable to move, I groaned. I had bathroom duties. Now I don't have a choice. I chucked my blanket off, sitting up, cracking my neck.

"Bullshit, Gerry!" Packie yelled from the loveseat. "You fucking cheat!"

"No I don't," Gerry remarked. "You just can't play video games to save your goddamn _life_..."

"Move Packie, I called the winner," Katie shooed. Packie handed her the game controller as he got up and sulked into the kitchen. Were they really playing the Zbox? I didn't even know they _had_ one. Now Katie and Gerry were racing each other, and I had a bewildered look on my face.

"When will dinner be done?" I asked.

"I want this to the best lasagna ever, so a little while," Sasha told me from the kitchen.

"Can I borrow Katie for an hour? Maybe two?" I asked.

Katie put her controller down with a scowl as Gerry said, "I am the master..."

"Where are we going?" Katie asked me.

"Well, get your shoes, I need to get ready," I go upstairs and into Maureen's room...with a frown. I miss her. I reach under her bed and take out my box, that was about the size of two shoe boxes. If I ever stay at Packie's, I use my stuff here. I take it into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"I don't know Katie Bellic," Cadence stated.

"Me either," Katie agreed. "She's not my sister in anyway."

Cadence shook her head. "Anyone who spends _five_ hundred dollars on a _golf_ cart should be slapped...especially if they include built in _hydrolics_..."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Brucie," I chimed.

"Anytime, KB," he chimed back. I got into the vehicle and turned it on. The girls boarded it also.

"Lets take you guys back home...I'll come get you in the morning. We understand the plan?" I asked, and they nodded. "I'm taking a rain check on your mom's dinner." I added to Katie.

What was our plan-? It would all make sense tomorrow.

"I'll save a piece for you whenever you come back afterwards," Katie promised. That would be nice. I dropped them back off on Savannah, and drove home, where Dad said the Hale brothers' mom stopped by with my belongings; my phone and bike key. They must not have found my firearm, and I doubt they will. It's hidden for a reason...

In my room, my shoes go off. I turn my phone off and stick in the charger. I turn my pillow around, grabbing the anti-depressants from Jacob, and I go swallow some in the bathroom. I put that bottle and the stolen pain pills both in my drawer, and I look at the picture of mom and dad's wedding.

"I know, Mom," I said out loud. "You're probably disappointed in me. Who'd want a kid like _me_ to call them mom?" I wonder how different I would be if she was still here...

I turn my lamp off and crawl in bed. And like times before, I dream of the last day Mom was alive...

* * *

**June 19**

I slept a lot yesterday, that's why I woke up early today. I shower and eat like usual, pulling off my disguise for the job. I wear gray sweatpants and a long sleeve gray shirt. It's gonna be cold at those nasty docks. I place my dark hair into a low ponytail...why do I have to look like Dad.

I was gonna get on the computer to see if Aunt Milica emailed me, but my laptop's disappeared. _Strange_. I'll look for it later. I need to remember to ask Niko when he can bring her to America for a week this summer or something. I haven't seen her since Mom's funeral...

I'm out the door and driving my pimped-out golf cart. Guess dad hasn't been outside to see it yet. Should I get pulled over? Well, that's what the hydrolics are for.

I pick up Cadence and Katie, and drive for the docks. Not before stopping by Jacob's place, and he gives us a couple of frag grenades.

"Oh, great," Cadence said. "We're gonna blow stuff up, of course..."

"I watch too many violent movies," I admitted. "Thanks Jacob, respect."

"Ay no problem Rasta, respect," he said back. "Ya'll be careful now. Don't want anyting to happen to you." we left, and made way for the inevitable docks.

* * *

"We're all gonna die," Cadence moaned.

"Shut up and cover your ears," I pulled the pin on the frag and threw it out as far as I could towards the targeted boat. It impacted just before touching but the blast made the boat blow up anyway. The three of us ducked down as the men who were dealing with the drugs ran out towards the boat.

"Now Alexei wrote that we take six of the boxes, and blow up the rest." I reminded. "We gotta hurry," we entered the small warehouse and started to take boxes from the fake rental truck.

"Why six? Why not ten, a solid number?" Cadence asked as we loaded the first three boxes in the back of the golf cart.

"Who cares?" Katie asked quickly, checking over at the guys at the boat.

"I don't," I said, going after the last three boxes. We took them and put one in the back with the first three, one on the floor in the front by Cadence's feet, and the last one in the middle seat.

"Um, guys?" Katie said.

They were coming towards us.

"Get in!" I ordered. "Katie, hang on and _hold_ on to those boxes back there!"

"I'll try!" she squeaked as I turned the cart on. Brucie added an extra gear under Park, labeled 'H'.

"That Russian better pay a lot of money for this! And I better get some!" Cadence roared.

"Me too!" Katie agreed.

I said, "Hang on for your life," and shifted to H. I hit down on the gas, and, "WHOA!" I feel the hydrolics as we take off lightning speed from the docks. I think we were all screaming. It was hard to hear. Was I even driving? I don't even remember how we got on the bridge but we did.

Then I saw it.

The ramp.

Do I do it?

...yes.

"NO!" Cadence bellowed. She put her arms around the box in between us. I reach the ramp and everything's in slow motion as we were _flying_ through the air. HOLY...! We hit the ground _hard_. But I don't stop. I push down on the gas and the hydrolics take us away again.

* * *

I finally parked in an abandoned garage lot, but didn't turn the golf cart off. I don't think it would turn back on if I did.

Motion sickness strikes three goals as all three of us got out and vomited on the ground. "I think I'm gonna die," Cadence mumbled.

"I don't think I'll consider going on a roller coaster anymore," Katie added groggily.

"What are we supposed to do with the boxes?" Cadence asked. I yank out Alexei's note from my pocket and give it to her. She reads it for a minute before saying, "It just says we can do whatever we want with them...that son of a—"

She vent out her anger for a few minutes as I was checking out the empty garages, "We could start a business here," I realized. "We could fix up these garages and sell stuff. How cool would that be? It can't be exactly legal, though, kind of like a secret garage sale kind of thing..."

"Seriously?" Cadence said. "Sell what?"

"We have six boxes of home and medical drugs, we can start with those." I suggested. "And we could turn another garage into like a safe house or something for us to stay at if we wanna get away or anything."

"There's three double garages, One for the selling stuff, one for our safe place, what about the last one?" Katie asked.

"A restaurant," I gushed. "Maybe like a garage diner open on the weekends for kids..."

Both girls were silent as we all thought about this possibility. A small joint for kids our age, to chill, eat, maybe bring stereos or TVs...

"I'm in," Katie and Cadence decided. I sighed in much needed relief.


	35. Children Of A Lesser God

**A/N: Again, I will be twisting the names of certain brand names, because with these names, I believe I could work for Rockstar one day if I wanted to.**

* * *

_"All I can give you is her email,"_

_"Thank you, it's better than nothing,"_

_"You are welcome. Do not mention names, or anything. Not yet."_

_"I won't; keep it simple."_

**June 20  
**

There's a new mall that opened up in Castle Gardens. Interesting. Oh, hey, my laptop returned. I wonder where it went. I turned it on to check my eyefind, and footbook, while I called the Hale brothers. They agreed to help out with the whole garage business. I texted Alexei, telling him the docks job was done. I had a voicemail from Leah, announcing she was back from Vice City.

Great.

It will be fun catching her up.

On footbook, Katie had tagged me in her photos from the spa. Ricky sent a request that I accept our relationship status as I went to check my family. Of course, Dad was listed as Father, and so was Packie; there is no Godfather as an option. I have Leah as sister, and Brucie as Uncle, since he and Dad are still tight. Wouldn't Leah be jealous. "Why not." I listed Sasha and Katie as Mother and Sister. We'll see. Looking at Katie's profile, she had Kayla as her sister; doesn't have the heart to remove her.

If Kayla's living in Alderney, is she gonna go to Alderney schools? I sent her a message to find out. Then I had texted Leah, asking if she had wanted to check out the new mall, and she was more than happy to oblige.

It was hot today; the rain had all dried up, so it wasn't humid. Just hot. Like, in the 90's. Maybe I'll stop being pale, like Dad, and get a tan, and look like Mom. In a mom-ish kind of mood, I pulled my dark hair into a bun, like she would always do. I wore my stupid, pink, Statue of Happiness shirt, and jean shorts.

I was sat in the lobby, waiting for the new driver to come get me. Dad was out, cashing checks, writing checks, and paying bills. I death glared my black purse; I placed it on Dad's desk. I hate that thing. Leah got it for me months ago; but, I need something to carry my keys, phone, mob cash, and other things in something, right? Since my poor baby is trashed...

I look up with my grey eyes as a lady with long, curly blond hair, and ocean blue eyes struts in. God, it's an adult Leah with curls. "You're the new driver." I assume.

She nods. "I'm Sophia," she introduces as I go up to shake her hand. "Sophia Crawford."

I froze. "Are you related to Richard?" I assumed.

She smiles brightly. "Cousins," she confirms. "So, where am I taking you?" she asked. I follow her out to her cab and as I climb in the back, I give her the Hale address. I pull out my iBod as I stick in the headphones.

Sophia kicks in the AC as she drives off. It's a fast drive; quickly she pulled up in front of the boys' house. "I'll just be a few minutes." I take only my phone as I get out and walk up to the house, knocking. Mark answers, and I notice the length of his brown-blond hair has increased; it's not poofy and _black_ like his brother's, it's just growing out. "Hey, Kate." he greets me. "Oh, we found some, uh, _other_, _things_, in your bike this morning. Here..." I follow him inside into his kitchen.

On the table, I see a gun, uh-oh. I see my CD case with the dvd rip of the beach and Christmas movies of baby me and baby Katie I was gonna give to her. I could see my ruined bike in the backyard, leading me to now making a phone call to Brucie.

_"KB! What's up?"_

"If I give you some money, can you try and see if you could fix my bike?"

_"What happened to it?"_

"Uh...it crashed into a guardrail, and flipped off an overpass."

_"Holy shit."_

I told Mark that a big and bald muscular guy was gonna come for my bike, and I ordered him to give said guy my gun, as I swiped the dvd rip. I said goodbye, as I found myself climbing back into the cab outside.

"Where to next?" Sophia asks.

"Hove Beach," I tell her. "...wait." I had to call Katie. When she answered, I asked if her mother could hear. _"No, she's talking with a landlord; I'm still in the car."_

"Oh, how's that going?" from what she had told me before this, Packie had been whoring off with a chick, and Sasha did not like that. She doesn't wanna stay in the safehouse, and she can't go back to her own home. Enemy eyes, you could say. So, she and Katie were looking for a new place to live.

_"Not good. All the good houses are either taken, or are ghetto, or in some pedophile or drug-user infested neighborhood."_ Katie reported. Gross. _"And we have to stay away from Tony's family area, and Ricky's. Ugh."_ she added.

"Sorry," I say sympathetically.

_"Oh, gotta go, later!"_ I hear the dial tone ring in my ear. I hang up, realizing I wasted a phone call. I send her a certain text, and ordered Sophia to Hove Beach.

* * *

Leah has not changed; her shiny, blond hair fell behind her, wearing some shiny Vinewood style sunglasses that cover her eyes. She was clad in a fancy Vice City shirt and jean shorts. "KATE!" she screams. "I missed you so much!" she hugs me. I groan, it's like she's choking me. We get in the cab, Sophia driving off.

"How've you been?—Are you still with Ricky?—Or did you go for one of the Hale boys?—How's Cadence?—How the heck is Katie McReary your sister?—I've heard strange things about her!—Someone told me Kayla Chassity's dad tried to rape someone!—TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

This was gonna be a long drive.

I tell her just about everything, but I left out Alexei, Cadence's dad being alive, being kidnapped, and the garage ordeal. "Wow!" she gasped. "Why does everything happen while I'm gone?" she scowls. Maybe that's a good thing?

"How's Neal?" I decide to change the subject.

Now she frowns. "He's staying in Vice City." she announces sadly. Good. A silent whiff of relief pulses through me.

We finally make it to Castle Gardens. It's still lively as ever. "Call through to the lobby when you're ready for pick-up." Sophia instructed as we got out.

"I LOVE THE FOUNTAIN!" Leah gushes loudly. She follows me into the mall as Katie finally replies my text. We're figuring out a good time for me to slip her the dvd without Sasha finding out. "OH, MY GOD!" Leah screams. "They have Goodbye Kitty clothes!" she drags me into the store with that display, and Leah _literally_ dives into the Goodbye Kitty section.

Me? Goodbye Kitty is okay. I prefer Funny Bunny. I find a section of Funny Bunny stuff, and I grab the cutest shirt of my size I can find. I always love the cocky remarks that are printed on the shirt. Before I know it, I end up buying a bracelet, and hair clips. I don't get to be a pre-teen forever. Leah was proud of me.

Now in the food court, I glanced around for any Ancelotti or Italians. You never know. With my soda, I swallow my anti-depressants and stolen painkillers. My back was hurting earlier. Leah was applying ketchup to her fries when she said, "You said your sister's mom is Sasha Young?" I nod. "...ask your sister if her mom knows my parents." she requested.

"I can just ask her mom herself." I whip out my cell to fulfill Leah's wish.

_**To: Sasha Young**_

_**Do you know a Blake Daniels?**_

I waited.

_**From: Sasha Young**_

_**Yes! I haven't thought about him in a while. I went to school with his wife when I went to Algonquin for about a semester, back when I hung out with the Glenn-Bracey family.**_

Let me use my smarts. "What's your mom's maiden name?" I asked.

Leah tilted her head. "Glenn-Bracey." she said. Figured!

_**From: Sasha Young**_

_**When I was back from Algonquin, I found out the McReary and the Glenn-Bracey families didn't get along, so I was no longer involved with them. Only years later after I had Katie, Ashley Glenn-Bracey was the only one I stayed in contact with. She let me stay with her for a while, even though she just had a baby too, and her husband had a little boy. I really owe them. Why are you asking me this?**_

"You and Neal have different moms?" I realized. Leah nodded. I nod too. "I think it's time we look at some yearbooks..."

* * *

It's been a long day. Sophia drove us to the Alderney safehouse, so I slip in and hide the movie under the bed Katie slept in. "Now, what?" Leah asked.

"Hmmm...we can go see your hot guy. He's supposed to be fixing up my bike." I suggested.

Her dark blue eyes lit up before she slipped her glasses back on. "The bald guy from graduation? Your _best_ friend?" she went and dived for the cab like she'd just drank a Black Bull or something.

Now I'm laughing.

Now in the docks, we enter Brucie's garage to see him bouncing in a low rider. I think those were popular back in the 90's. He saw us, and exclaimed, "KB!" and hopped out. "What is this, 'Bring A New Friend To Brucie's House Every Week'?" he asked.

"Only in the summer," I grin. "How's my poor bike?" I ask.

"Ah...it's...uh...I'm trying. I got new tires for it, and managed to unsmash the back end of the back that got hit from the car and untwist the handlebars. My only problem is the front end. It's smashed into the engine and won't start. I have to take the top off and check out the engine." he explained.

I sigh. "Do what you can," I urged. I saw Leah checking out the low rider. "You've got yourself a fan-girl." I whisper to Brucie.

"Yeah, she's a beaut, ain't she?" he asked.

"Yeah, she—wait, _what_?" Brucie busts out in laughs. "Oh, you meant the car." I realize. I breathe again.

Brucie pats my shoulder. "Relax a little, KB." I wish I could...

It was dusk when we walked back up to the depot. Leah grabbed her shopping bags from the lobby, and I watched her as she literally paced all the way down the street to Hove Beach. I go back in the lobby, and Packie is standing by the vending machine. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Put your stuff away and come on." he orders.

Um...okay. I run upstairs to the apartment, dashing into my room. My Funny Bunny mall bag gets thrown onto the bed as I reach in for a hair clip. I go into the bathroom to take care of business. I go back down and follow Packie out to his car. Where was Dad? Still gone on errands run?

* * *

The moon is shining as I realize we pulled up in front of the Alderney safe house. I recognize Sasha's long new car parked across the street. "Please tell me we're not here for family counseling." I moaned.

"No, listen," uh-oh. "I gotta go to D.C. for about a week. I got some business to take care of. I want you to come with me. I'm gonna talk to Sasha, see if Katie can come too." he explains.

I snorted. "Good luck! Thought Sasha was mad at you?" I reminded.

"She is, but if she listens to me, she'll agree. You and Katie, a week out of the city, hell, the state, might do you guys some good. Keep you out of trouble." he counters.

"What do you mean, _trouble_?" I demanded.

"I heard about your guys' sneak off to see those fuckin' Crawford and Ancelotti boys." he reminds.

"Well, sorry." I retort.

"You're not even thirteen and you're sneaking off, and working for Russians. What the fuck." I frown at him. None of that's my fault! I turn to stare out the window as Packie starts to drive away.

* * *

As I enter the apartment, Dad just opens a beer and takes a drink. "Dad, can I go to D.C.?" I ask him.

He spits out his beer, going, "WHAT?"

"It's just for about a week." I tell him.

"Who else is going?" Dad asks.

"Packie, and maybe Katie." I hope so. I don't want to be in the nation's capital all by myself. "Jeez," Dad closes the fridge and goes to sit on the couch. "Well, alright, I guess." he says.

I grin. "Thank you!" and take off to my room. I'll be sleeping well tonight.

**June 21**

I'm up the next morning, and smelling...something foreign. I think today is Tuesday, I forget to check my calender. That smell has got to be pretty strong. I get up, using the dresser mirror to brush out my bed frizz. Now I slowly drift out into the kitchen, where I hear a, "Good morning, sweetie!" from Bernie.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Roman has some things to do. I have been asked to babysit you until you return." he explains.

I groan. "What are you making?" I sit at the counter.

"Onigris!" he exclaims.

What the hell did he just say? "...come again?" I twitch an eye.

"Japanese rice balls," he clears. "They're _so_ delicious!" why does Dad have strange friends.

"Can you pour sweet and sour sauce all over mine?" I ask.

"I sure can, sweetie." he replies. He does that, and hands me a rice ball on a small plate. "This one has meat in it." I guess you're supposed to hold these, but I use a fork because of the sauce. Bernie watches as I take a bite and slowly chew. It's actually pretty good, for Japanese. I give Bernie the thumbs up and he is a happy Serbian.

* * *

In the shower, I hear Bernie playing obnoxious techno. He's probably exercising. I reach for my shampoo, but, it's empty. Damnit! I open the curtain to toss it in the trash. I grab Dad's, thinking smelling like a guy for a day won't be so bad.

I get out of the shower when I'm done, and look at myself. Whoa. I swear, my eyes look purple! I think it's the pills. I should stop taking them. But, I hate pain. I take only my pain pills, and take my laptop into the living room, and onto the coffee table. I plug in my USB mouse. I check eyefind to see an email to me, from a restricted address.

_Hello. This is not spam. Just wanted to say hello._

Um...okay.

I reply: _well, hello to you, too. Who is this?_ Aunt Milica emailed me again. Half the content is in our language. I scratch my head; speaking Serbian is easy, reading it is a pain. I spend an hour on footbook, because people were messaging me, like Kayla. She doesn't plan on going to Alderney JH, which is good. Notifications tell me that Sasha and Katie accepted my family requests. "Dear, would you like some instant coffee?" Bernie offers. I tell him yes.

Two minutes later, Bernie gives me a mug of peppermint mocha. It smells awesome. I sit with Bernie on the couch, quietly with our coffee. "Aerobics on Friday?" I assume.

"Of course," he confirms. "I have it every week now, since it's summer!" he adds cheerily. I nod, sipping my mocha. I'm bored. I think about D.C. This should be interesting. And these would make _great_ summer pics. Gotta get Sasha to let Katie go too. I decide to text her once again.

_**To: Sasha Young**_

_**What did you tell Packie?**_

Again, I wait.

_**From: Sasha Young**_

_**Absolutely not!**_

I frown.

_**To: Sasha Young**_

_**A week in DC would do good for us all. It'll shape me and Katie up from being in trouble. Packie will be able to clear his head, and so could you, and give you time to find a new house.**_

She replies a few minutes later.

_**From: Sasha Young**_

_**I will think about it.**_

Well, that's a start. Only a few minutes later does Dad get home, and I make my way to Brucie's to check on my bike, when a rusty old car pulls up, and some Russians say, "Catch, Bellic." and toss me a small box. I watch them drive away.

What the hell was that. Where is Alexei? I can never get a break!


	36. The Local Flavor

**June 23**

I suck with dates. Today is definitely Thursday. Good thing Bernie said his aerobics was _every_ Friday now, or I wouldn't be on this plane to Washington D.C. I've never flown on an airplane before. Packie bought us all separate tickets, and with Dad and Sasha's cooperation, Katie and I were going as unaccompanied minors; Packie says UM's are spoiled on planes. The flight attendant sat us all the way in the back.

"You guys are sisters?" she asked us, unable to believe it. Not in blood, but it's still funny to say. A Serbian Puerto Rican and an African-American Irish.

Sisters? No way.

I send last minute texts to Leah, and then I thought about the box from the Russians. I haven't opened it; I shoved it under my bed. Katie reminds me to buckle my seat belt; she looks just as nervous as I did. I do so, and power off my phone, cramming it into my book bag I had to keep under the seat in front of me.

I wonder where Packie is. Probably sat up in first class, halfway drunk no doubt.

When the plane slowly starts going for the runway, I breathe deeply. "Here," Katie hands me a piece of gum. "My mom says it'll help our ears when we're in the air." she said. Minutes later, the plane reaches the runway and starts accelerating faster. I grip the arm rests and lean back, smacking hard on my gum. Minty goodness.

I don't feel good.

Katie puts her hand on mine to reassure me. It works, I think. After we're in the air, I sigh. "We made it." Katie says happily. Relief. "Hey, I watched the movies of us as babies." she tells me. "I loved them." she smiles. "Why wouldn't my mom tell me I met Packie that Christmas?"

"He must of really screwed up with her." I shrug.

She frowned. "But I was just a baby..." what am I supposed to say? We're opposites here. She grew up without a dad; I grew up without a mom. We take out our iBod's to avoid any more of this awkward conversation.

I pluck my ear buds in, thinking, _a nap sure sounds nice..._

* * *

Katie punches me to get me awake. "We're landing." she says. I slept the whole way-? That was way too easy. The airplane tilts up, sideways for a few minutes, and then we accelerate down. I play some classic rock to keep me relaxed. I'm very diverse in the music I listen to.

Because we're minors, we get off the plane last. Packie signs a paper when we exit the runway, and we're allowed to leave with him. We follow him to baggage claim, when Katie starts to text; probably to tell her mom we landed. I should do the same to Dad.

This airport is packed.

It takes over half an hour to get our baggage and find an open cab to take us to a hotel. I'm already tired again. "Mom said you better get a hotel with pools and hot tubs for us." Katie said deviously.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Packie mumbles in the passenger seat. We giggle at him.

It takes another half an hour to find a hotel, but I was admiring the sights. The Lincoln Memorial, Washington Monument, that really long pond, the White House, and everything in between.

Finally. A hotel-! Minutes later we enter our room to find out Packie only bought one room...with two beds. "I'm not sleeping on the couch." Katie said.

"Me either." I chuck my luggage on the other bed as Packie flops on it at the same time. "Off! Now!" I hissed.

"I'm tired!" he hissed back. "Go eat at the buffet so I can sleep!" he suggests.

Did he just say..._buffet_-?

Katie and I take turns in the bathroom quickly, but sharing it to fix up our hair. We want to look nice, you know. We come out, and Katie says, "We're wearing Liberty City clothes. Are we gonna get made fun of?"

"Probably-" I assumed, putting my hotel card key in my pocket. "Who cares?" I asked. We look to see Packie passed out on the bed, and we laugh. We exit the room, lock it with one of our card keys, and we walk down the long hallway to the elevator.

We got lost for a while, but we finally find the buffet in the cafeteria. I feel like I'm in some palace. Katie and I grab a plate and fill it up. It's lunch time but I can eat dinner too!

After we sit down with full plates and two cups of cold pop, a boy suddenly sits in next to Katie as a girl sits in next to me at our booth.

"This booth's taken." I tell them.

"So? We just want to talk to you, Miss Bellic, and Miss McReary." the boy says in a British accent. He's got blue eyes, short and curly dark golden blond hair. The girl has tanned skin with bronze eyes, long dark hair with dyed red streaks. She looks about thirteen, and the boy looks about fourteen or fifteen.

"How do you know our names?" I ask him quickly. Are they going to mug us? Have they been stalking us?

The boy leans in towards me as the girl preps her elbows on the table and folds her hands together. "I hack a lot of the planes coming in from other cities. I saw your ages on the manifest of the plane coming in from up state. We like to help new kids out in D.C." the boy explains.

"Are you crazy?" Katie asks him. "How can you hack something in an airport?"

"He's a nerd." the girl finally says informally.

"Your ticket info says you're here for a one-week round trip. Wanna take my offer on showing you around?" the boy explains.

"What do you mean?" Katie questions.

"We have a driver," the girl pipes in. "Take you on a tour, and then show your our home base where other kids are. Great way to make friends in a new city." she explains.

I look at Katie. "What do you think?" I ask her.

"It's kinda weird, they're strangers." Katie says. "...but you're kids too."

"Brilliant!" the British boy exclaims. "Tell you what: finish eating, and meet us outside. Deal?"

"Okay," I say blankly. "What's your name?"

"Mikael," he introduces. "Mikael Remmer." he nods at the girl. "She's Lexi." he added. She gets up and waves goodbye as she and him leave.

"What the hell was that." Katie and I say together. She shrugs. "We got asked on a date?"

"The boy...okay. But the girl? Let's pretend to be bi." I suggested, and she cracks up laughing. We finally start eating our long awaited food. Yes, I got tacos. I really am my mother in a way. I know, the average American prefer burgers - but I've seen my dad eat so much Burger Shot...I will never eat one.

Katie gets a phone call from her mother, so I decide to text Leah.

_**To: Leah Daniels**_

_**Guess what? We got asked out on a double date**_

Yes, I'm laughing. I think I hear Sasha hiss over the phone when Katie tells her about us being at the buffet alone and Packie sleeping downstairs. "Don't tell her about what just happened." I whispered. "HI, SASHA!" I say loudly. Katie grins as her mother yells a 'hi' back.

_**From: Leah Daniels**_

_**NO WAY! TELL ME EVERYTHING LATER!**_

I start to wonder why Cadence, Ricky, or the Hale boys haven't called or anything. I check my eyefind via my phone, to see an email response from that restricted address.

Who is this person? They won't tell me anything. Just making regular conversation. Don't worry, I know all about internet safety. No giving away any personal information or anything. I reply the email, and then decide to see how footbook mobile works out for me.

* * *

Over half an hour later, we're back in our hotel room. Katie goes into the bathroom with her toothbrush and toothpaste. I go over and roll Packie a little, and cover him up with a blanket. This guy is _dead_ asleep.

"You need to try harder," I tell him quietly. "Your daughter is in the bathroom. She doesn't call you Dad. You need to change that. She's lucky to have both parents in her life now...and I don't. Don't waste this. You never know what will happen."

My heart thumps when I hear him mumble. He doesn't move; he must of only half heard me. When Katie comes back out almost two minutes later, I ask her if she has any paper. "I brought a small notepad." she opens her book bag and pulls it out. Then she hands me a pen. I rip out a page and scribble a note.

_**We're going out to tour. Be back later**_

_**Katie and Katie**_

When we end up outside, we see Mikael and Lexi waiting for us at the curb. "You made it! Wonderful! Follow us, please." Mikael waves us as we cross the street with them. He leads us to a big red van where a black haired boy is sat in the driver seat - he looks like one of those emo or goth teenagers.

"That's our driver, Riley." Mikael introduced. "Don't worry, he's old enough to drive." he promised.

"Somehow I doubt that." Katie mutters as we climb into the van.

"So, tell me what Liberty City is like?" Lexi asks.

"Terrible," I tell her. "Every minute someone's getting killed, mugged, or raped. People can't drive for nothing; the schools suck; organized crime is really big."

"Pretty much." Katie agrees.

"That sucks," Lexi says. "Maybe you'll like DC better?" she says inquiringly.

"We're only here for a week, so we'll try." I tell her.

"What brings you here, anyway?" Lexi asks politely.

"Uh, business," Katie tells her. "But we're touring first." I snort at her reference of my note to Packie.

"Sounds nice." Lexi says with a smile. I think I'm starting to like her.

"Ladies, you two don't smoke, do you?" Mikael wonders of us.

"No." we tell him immediately.

"Ah, lovely. Don't think Circle K would want to share his fags." Mikael chuckles.

_"Fags-?"_ I choke.

_"Circle K-?"_ Katie repeats.

"Fag is the British term for cigarettes." Lexi informs.

"Yes, sorry, pardon my French," Mikael apologizes. "And Circle K is one of our great friends. You will enjoy him. Off we go then; Riley, mate, get going." he orders.

"Yeah..." Riley ignites the van and starts to drive off. Katie and I glance at each other. What kind of craziness did we get ourselves into now?


	37. You're Raising The Dead In Me

What Mikael and Lexi called HQ was not what I expected. It was about half the size of a manor, but it still looked big.

We got out of the van to follow Mikael, Lexi, and the driver, Riley, inside. We went down to a long hallways, until we came across a lounge, where kids of different ages were sat on the couches, watching TV.

There was one guy who was smoking.

"Ahh, Circle K! Mate." Mikael greeted.

I thought so.

Circle K was sunburnt. He was buff with thin glasses and blue eyes, and brown hair that looked recently shaved. "New arrivals?" he assumed.

I hear a crack of thunder outside.

"Aye, yeah. Vacationing." Mikael replied.

Circle K gets up and puts his cigarette away in the ash tray. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go get my daughter. See ya." How old is this guy? As he walks away, I mentally judge. He has to be around nineteen or twenty.

I would call him hot…but smoking fags is so unattractive.

"Shall we relax a bit before going on a tour?" Mikael asks.

"Where's the bathroom?" Katie and I ask in unison.

The British boy chuckles, and directs us to the restroom. Why we both go in together, I don't know, but as soon as I shut the door, the _strangest_ thing happens.

I wake up.

My vision is now blurred, as I try my bets to see what I'm looking at night. Sideways…I'm laying down. I rub my grey eyes to reveal that I'm lying on a cheap sofa…in a small, dim lit room.

Packie is standing up, walking back and forth. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Debating on whether or not I should tell Sasha what happened," he answered.

"What do you…where's Katie?" I sit up quickly, looking around. We're in what seems like a waiting room.

…a _hospital_?

"She's still in her room. We could have left but you insisted on staying here." Packie explained.

What was he talking about? …I rub my eyes again, and it all comes back to me.

_After Katie and I finished eating at the buffet, we go back to our hotel room. Katie went into the bathroom with her toothbrush and toothpaste. I go over and roll Packie a little, and cover him up with a blanket. This guy is **dead** asleep._

_"You need to try harder," I tell him quietly. "Your daughter is in the bathroom. She doesn't call you Dad. You need to change that. She's lucky to have both parents in her life now...and I don't. Don't waste this. You never know what will happen."_

_My heart thumps when I hear him mumble. He doesn't move; he must of only half heard me. When Katie comes back out almost two minutes later, we have no idea what to do._

_Time for MTV._

_After watching a few episodes of some stupid show called Hampshire Shore, I randomly glance at Katie, and something is wrong._

"_Your face," I said, pointing._

"_What?" she looks at me confusingly._

"_Your neck, too, it's red," I clarified._

_She rubs her neck and cheeks. "They are?" she gets up and sprints into the bathroom, and seconds later she cries out. She runs back out yelling, "That cake we had…!"_

"_The chocolate one?"_

"_I think it had cinnamon in it!"_

"_I think it did too, I remember tasting it…" wait… "YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO CINNAMON!" I remembered._

_Katie nods, leaping over to her suitcase, and I hear her start to wheeze_. _What do I do? I watch her pull out…I don't know what the hell it was. She injected it into herself, and remained still for several seconds, until she pulled it out._

"_What is that?" I asked._

"_EpiPen," she replied. "It's for allergic…" she suddenly had a harder time breathing. WAH! I flip up and shake Packie violently. _

"_Packie!" I roared. "PACKIE!"_

_He is conked out._

"_Shit!" I look at Katie, who is holding her chest, trying to breathe through her nose. I dash over to the phone and dial 911._

"_911, what is your emergency?"_

"_HELP! MY SISTER'S **DYING**!" I shrieked hysterically. _

"_Calm down. Tell me the situation."_

"_Sh-she's allergic to cinnamon! She accidentally had some, a-and, I can't let her die! Not like **Mom**!" I cried to the officer. I didn't even realize what I said._

"_Okay, ma'am, we'll send an ambulance; where is your address?"_

_I told her the hotel name, and that I'd bring Katie downstairs. When I hung up, I screamed over, "PATRICK MCREARY!" and he jolts awake. _

"_What?" he groaned, and then noticed Katie. "What the fuck?"_

_Like a blur, the three of us somehow made it downstairs, through the lobby, and outside, just as an ambulance came. The medics gave Katie some drugs to slow down her allergic reaction, just as her EpiPen did, while I was sat in the back of the ambulance with her and Packie, crying hysterically._

_**"Shh sweetie, Mommy needs you to do something for me okay? Get under the bed. Now, Katie."**_

"_**What's going on?"**_

_Packie touches my shoulder. "Katie?"_

"_**No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, you stay right here okay? I love you, baby."**_

"_Katie," Packie says my name again._

"_Is she okay?" a medic asks. _

"_**Love you too Mommy…"**_

My head hurts. Bad. I had a mental breakdown over Mom when Katie had her allergic reaction. I dreamed all of the stuff with Mikael, Lexi, and that. Was that weird or what?

_Mom…_

I'm so embarrassed.

"You better tell Sasha what happened. If she has to find out from Katie, you can kiss your life goodbye." I said.

"I wouldn't even have time to kiss it," Packie muttered. "I can't call her now, it's almost midnight; I'll call her in the morning…" he looked at me. "Are you okay? When we were on the way to the hospital you were…"

"I'm okay," I replied, rubbing my eyes.

Packie folds his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at me. "I know that you know that I suck shit at this…Godfather and father bull crap…but c'mon. What is it?" he comes and sits next to me.

I stare down into my lap. "When Katie was having her allergic reaction or whatever was happening…it just made me think of my mom. Death does that." I admitted.

Packie puts an arm around me. "You miss her?"

I nod.

"I miss my ma too," he says.

"And I guess Sasha is my Godmother…that's what she said…and she told me I could look at her like a mother figure if I wanted to…but…I can't. I don't know how." I added sadly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Packie says.

I play with my hands nervously. "I want to…I don't know how to…"

"Want me to talk to her?" Packie suggests.

"Yeah," I say quietly. "Thanks."

"No problem…now can we go back to our room or _what_? I'm tired like a motherfucker." The McReary groans. I laugh lightly, getting up to follow him out of the hospital.

* * *

_"Get back in the house, Mr. Rhodes."_

_"Please, please. My money's in my wallet. I-"_

_"I don't want your money!" _

_"Wh-what?"_

_"You stole from the Mafia, James. And now I have to kill you, so they won't kill my family."_

_"Please, please! Tell them I'll pay! Jesus Christ, don't kill me!" _

_"Katie-!" _

_**Boom.**_

…no…no…stop…! I jolt awake, tears sprung to my eyes. I grab my phone that's attached to the charger, and flip it open to check the time. It's about seven in the morning. I feel I've gotten enough sleep…

I remain in bed as I panic – I don't have my medicine Jacob gave me. I didn't think I'd be able to bring it on a plane.

I'm going crazy…

I can't hurt anyone anymore. This is affecting my sleep.

_Mom…_

I take a deep breath, and open my phone again while laying still. I have a few messages.

_**From: Leah Daniels**_

_**How is DC? Any hot guys? Hot tubs? I WANT TO KNOW!**_

_**From: Ricky Crawford**_

_**Hey Kate…our favorite blond friend told me you're in DC…did you forget to tell your boyfriend? Ha**_

_**From: Brucie Kibbutz**_

_**TELL YOUR SAME-NAME SISTER THAT HER MOM IS STILL HOT! **_

Good lord!

_**To: Leah Daniels**_

_**No hot guys yet…there's a pool at our hotel though!**_

_**To: Ricky Crawford**_

_**Sorry! Call me later!**_

_**To: Brucie Kibbutz**_

_**COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE! She's my godmom!**_

A shower sounds nice right about now. Wash away my nightmares, and all of yesterday. I get out of bed, opening my suitcase on the floor for a pair of clean clothes. I grab my new Funny Bunny bracelet and hair clips too.

I take forever cleaning up. Way over an hour. When I come out finally, Packie is sat on the edge of his bed, looking half dead. "You look like you need some coffee," I teased. I shove my dirty clothes in my suitcase.

"Sounds good," he slurs. "Go get me some."

"Fine," I grab my card key and phone and exit our room, going to the elevator to get to the cafeteria. I think I'll eat alone. I need a minute to myself.

After I grab a milk carton and a breakfast burrito, I sit down at a table, and making an important phone call. He doesn't answer, so I guess I should leave a message.

"Alexei…it's Bellic. I don't care…I can't…do any more of your jobs…it's too much. Please, if there's…jobs you need done, you know my cousin can do it. Goodbye." I hang up.

I think I'm depressed. I'm supposed to be on _vacation_ and I'm _depressed_. Way to go, me.

* * *

I return to our room and stop at the door. I hear Packie speaking – on the phone. Hopefully it's Sasha, and he's telling her about what happened to Katie and what I said. I wait outside the door until I hear him stop talking, and then I go back in.

The spare burrito I got for Packie was tossed at him, and I set down a cup of coffee by the stand on his side of his bed.

He's wearing a _suit_.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, sitting back on my bed.

"We're gonna go get Katie, and then I got business to deal with; you guys can either go swimming or go somewhere nearby, but don't stay too far from the hotel." He explained.

"Okay," I get back up when he does.

"Let's go." He says, locking the door on our way out with his card key.

When we get to the hospital, I remain in the car while Packie goes in to sign Katie's discharge papers. When they come back out minutes later, Katie looks and acts like nothing happened at all.

"Can we get something to eat?" she asks, buckling her seat belt.

"Yeah we'll stop somewhere before I drop you off," Packie replies.

"Okay, thanks," Katie says, content.

"You okay?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, you?" she replies. I nod. "Packie…I need another EpiPen." She says nervously.

The male in the car is silent for a minute before he replies, "I'll get you another one." It sounds promising.

Back in front of the hotel, we climb out of the car as Packie says, "Stay close. No boys, no drinking, no Crawfords, no Ancelottis, no nothin'. I'll be back." And drives off casually.

I roll my eyes as Katie enjoys a chicken salad thing from some fast food joint we stopped at. "Swimming?" I suggested.

"Swimming," she agrees, and we stroll into the hotel lobby, going for the elevator.


	38. You Don't Know You're Beautiful

**I don't care for Jersey Shore but I like Snooki, and that she's having a boy ^_^ so, since this is Rockstar…I will change a thing or two. Like usual.**

* * *

**June 26**

What have Katie and I been spending our last two days doing? Swimming and shopping, while Packie did "business" every day it seemed. We would take a taxi to an indoor shopping plaza, and blow all my hard earned Mafia money.

This morning we went to the post office, so we could mail all our stuff back to Liberty City. Katie said her mother finally bought a new house, so no more safe house in Alderney, but she doesn't want tons of more boxes shipped to the new place, so we mailed everything to the depot.

"Tell me again why you bought a hair straightener." I asked.

"I wanted to bring my mom's with me but she said she needed it, so I just got my own." She answered.

"That makes sense." I said, paying the mail guy at the counter to have these couple of boxes shipped.

For the rest of the morning we hung around the hotel, using our laptops to catch up on footbook and upload a few summer D.C. photos. "My mom changed her default to one of her and Packie. I thought she was mad at him." Katie pointed out.

I look over at her laptop, and said, "Has she answered your calls yet?" I asked. She shook her head. Niko had called early this morning, saying Sasha had gotten into a car wreck but she was fine except for a broken leg. When Niko told us, it felt like he was holding something back, but I didn't know what.

Until Packie told us.

He strolled into our hotel room with a sorrow manner. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

Packie ignored me, going into the bathroom and turning the light and sink on, leaving the door open.

"Is it Mom?" Katie said worriedly. "Is she okay?"

"She's upset," Packie said, putting his hands on the edge of the sink while bent over a little. "Fuck." He muttered.

"About what?" Katie demanded. We got up and stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"She was pregnant."

Both of us are now quiet and wide eyed.

"She miscarried after the accident." Packie finished.

"Oh my God," Katie said, covering her mouth. "No…she didn't…"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. I pull my hand away when Katie covers her whole face and starts crying.

_"FUCK!"_ Packie yelled, grabbing the bar of soap and throwing it into the shower; it bounces off the shower wall and lands in the tub with a **_thud_**.

Katie continues to cry as I feel tears welling in my own grey eyes. Packie turns the sink off and walks over and pulls Katie into the tightest hug I'd ever seen; it was so emotional it made the tears go down my face quickly.

"I want to go home." Katie sobbed.

That night, we're back in Liberty City. Dad is waiting at the airport for me. I give Katie a silent hug before I leave with him.

In the car, he asks, "How was your shortened vacation?"

"Fine," I replied quickly, non-interested in talking.

Dad drives home in silence.

Now in my room, I find Nik, my teddy bear from Mom and put him on my dresser. I put my suitcase on the floor and unzip it, putting my clean clothes away and my dirty clothes in the hamper.

Immediately I find my depression pills from Jacob and put two in my hand, skulking down the hall to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Dad is nowhere; he must be in his room. I drink down the pills and shiver a little.

I go back to my room and sit on my bed. I stare at Nik as he stares back.

Everything sucks.

* * *

**June 27**

Ricky calls, and we talk for about twenty minutes. He passes along his wishes for Katie and Sasha, and wishes me well too. Then he tells me about a concert.

"_My dad's band, The Society, is playing on Saturday. Want to come?"_

"Yes." I said. "I need something to do."

"_Thanks,"_ Ricky says happily. _"I'll tell you what time it starts when I find out, alright?"_ and a few more minutes later, we hang up.

I feel like going swimming. I text Leah and ask if she wants to go, and then I get a text from Katie:

_**From: Katie McReary**_

_**This might sound evil but I'm tired of playing nurse for my crippled mom. I need something to do!**_

I do feel kind of bad for her now, so I reply:

_**To: Katie McReary**_

_**I just asked Leah if she wanted to go swimming, want to come?**_

She says yes, and then Brucie calls me. "Yes, Mr. Kibbutz?" I answered.

"_KB! Guess what!"_

"What?"

"_I fixed your bike!"_

I almost dropped my phone. "NO WAY!" and remembering my own accident from just over a week ago makes my back hurt. I'm mostly healed up on my back, but it still aches every now and then.

_"Hell yeah way,"_ Brucie said. _"Come and get it anytime you want. I put more gas in it too."_

"I'M COMING RIGHT NOW," I run out of my bedroom and down the hall, almost tripping in the kitchen as I put my sneakers on. "DAD I'M GOING TO GET MY BIKE." I yelled as I went down the stairs into the depot.

"Okay," he says. "Bye Beautiful!"

As I book it to the docks on foot, I text Leah and tell her to wait for me at the depot. After ten or fifteen minutes, I reach Brucie's garage, ready to die from exhaustion.

"KB!" Brucie says. "What'd you do, run through hell?" he joked. "Nah, I love your fiery passion for your bike." He admitted. "She's over here." He led me past a few cars to where my bike was prepped on her kickstand. I could still see a few dents in the front where it smashed into the engine, but it looked operable.

"You're awesome," I said.

"I know," he grinned.

I put up the kickstand and hop on, revving her to life. She turns on beautifully. "YES." I cheered, and sped out of the garage.

"See ya KB!" Brucie cupped his mouth.

I drove around the docks for a few endless minutes until I return to the depot, where I see Leah and Katie waiting as I pull into Dad's garage and park Baby.

"That guy fixed it?" Leah realized as I hopped off.

"Yes." I said happily. "Let me go get my towel." I dash into the depot and up into the apartment to grab my purse and towel, changing into flip-flops. "I'M GOING SWIMMING WITH LEAH AND KATIE DOWN THE STREET DAD." I yelled again.

"Okay," he says again. "Bye Beautiful!"

* * *

The three of us spent three hours at the beach. Leah and I got sunburnt horribly. Katie is very, very lucky. Why did I get Dad's pale skin?

For dinner, we go into that one dinner in Hove Beach, with our towels wrapped around our waists so I know we look out of place. As we sit down, I look at my blue-eyed friend and my hazel-eyed God sister. She doesn't seem to be upset still over what happened – but like any girl, we're good at hiding how we really feel.

Katie orders a chicken parm meal, Leah orders a salad and a steak sandwich, and I get my usual tacos. Yes. We talk and gossip like regular twelve-year olds should.

This is what summer should be like for me; not all this sadness and drama and crime and everything else.

Leah and Katie are becoming fast friends. I like it. Leah may talk a lot but she knows how and what to talk about. The good stuff.

Until they started talking about things I didn't care for.

"_Seen the new episode of Hampshire Shore?"_

"_Yeah. I loved it. Did you know she's having a girl?"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_NO WAY!"_

"_I know!"_

Leah squealed in excitement as she and Katie continued to discuss MTV. I finished my tacos in silence until I received a text message from Alexei.

_**Bellic. I understand. I will see about having your cousin doing your work instead. My bosses might not be happy about this.**_

I sigh in relief. Now I need to man up as I go through with sending a new message to Sasha:

_**To: Sasha Young**_

_**I'm sorry for your loss. I hope you feel better.  
**_

"Yeah, both boys like her," I heard Leah say.

"That's crazy," Katie said. "Do they know about Ricky?"

"Oh yeah," Leah mused.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I told her the Hale brothers like you," Leah clarified.

"Oh…" I frowned. "I wish they wouldn't." I admitted.

"I like Ricky, but his family's trouble," Leah noted. "If you ask me, I would prefer you with either of the Hale-"

"I didn't ask you," I said angrily. Leah shuts her mouth.

"When my mom's leg heals," Katie then started. "She said I could have a huge sleepover. You guys are invited." She offered.

"Will more come?" I assumed.

"Yeah, Mom said I have to invite Kayla too," Katie grumbled. "Is there anyone else left to invite?"

"Cadence," I said.

"Abigail or Adele," Leah added. "I can't take Adele's name seriously because of the singer."

"Her old music is good," Katie admitted. That now led us to talking about today's music and the old music.

In the end, all three of us preferred the old music.

* * *

After we went our separate ways (Sasha's new house must not be too far if Katie went to walk home?) I returned to the depot and said to Dad:

"Let's go out."

He looks up at me from his desk, going, "Anywhere in particular?"

"No."

"Nowhere at all in particular?"

"No."

"Alright." He grabbed his keys and got up from his desk. I follow him out as he locks the door, and in the garage we get into his black taxi cab.

"I love you Dad." I said when he turned the car on.

"Love you too." He drove out of the garage and drove out of Hove Beach. "Your birthday's coming up soon." He remembered. "How old are you going to be? _Ten_?"

"No!" I scowled. "Thirteen!"

Dad laughed. "I remember my thirteenth birthday. Niko took me into the village and snuck me into a very bad strip club. I still loved it." He reminisced.

I smile a little. I always like it when he talked about his and Niko's life before America. It made me realize that this was what family was...

Moments like this.

* * *

**So! An unfortunate event sent Packie and the girls home early. The concert will be the next chapter; if any of you are reading Hiphopangel1221's "Old Friends" then you know Sasha is planning to screw up that concert, so things will be interesting! **


	39. Out With A Bang

I can't believe it's July now. Where did June even go? So much happened in my first month of summer vacation.

I passed elementary school.

I worked for the Mafia.

Found out that Ricky's family wants to pretty much take over the city, and beefing with the Ancelottis.

Killed people…

Learned that ugly yellow Feltzers are ugly.

Scared my best friend's brother out of the city.

Got a boyfriend.

Met my God Mother.

Met my God Sister.

Got kidnapped.

My God Grandmother died.

Jumped out of a helicopter with Katie.

Went to a spa. Ran away from Dad and Sasha with Katie.

Got into an accident with my bike.

Made the soccer team!

Stole drugs with Katie and Cadence.

Went to Washington D.C.

Maybe the month went by longer than I thought...

* * *

So, July starts with me browsing around on MeTube, and I found a recent video of Tony Ancelotti and some other boys from school singing a song to Katie.

Wait…_what_?

Tony sings at the end of his performance:

"_Yeah, All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_All I really want is to be your..."_

Dad comes into the living room from the kitchen, wondering why I'm literally on the floor laughing.

An hour later, Ricky comes to pick me up for his family's concert. "Don't do anything funny." Dad warned.

"I won't," I promised. "Bye Dad." I put my phone in my pocket and ran outside. Dad waited until I drove away with Ricky before he called Niko.

"Hey cousin, it's your cousin. Katie just went with a little Crawford to a Crawford concert. I have a bad feeling about this. Will you please keep an eye on her there? Don't let her see you…"

* * *

Someone spiked the punch, so now I'm feeling a little woozy and sick. I listened as Ricky pointed out the three members of his family playing on stage. His Uncle John was doing the drums; his Uncle Gene was doing the guitar and vocals; his father, Gered, was doing the bass and secondary vocals.

It was cool rock music, but nothing I'd put on my iBod.

A good fraction of the concert went by before I got a text from Katie:

**From: Katie McReary**

_**OMG, you won't believe the night I've had!**_

I'm sure I could believe it.

_**To: Katie McReary**_

_**Does this involve Tony Ancelotti singing to you?**_

I think I'm drunk or something. My stomach feels like there's bubbles swishing around. I groaned. I'm killing whoever spiked the punch.

Now I know I'm either hallucinating or wasted or a third option when I see two people in the crowd with…ski masks. A male and a female. Then they take their masks off, but their backs are facing me.

"What are you looking at?" Ricky asks me.

"…nothin'…" I mumbled.

The male goes over to get a beer. Another male comes up and speaks to the female. They chat for a minute before the female goes out and runs towards backstage. Is she allowed to do that?

_I don't feel good…_

I saw the female now sitting over at stage control.

What is going on.

She puts a hat and her mask on, and randomly pushes the buttons on the controls.

The whole place starts to shake.

Everyone starts screaming and running around like animals. I'm small. Very small compared to everyone else. So I was serious when I said I got knocked over and was stomped on a few times.

My bike accident wasn't that long ago. My back was mostly healed, but I still had pains and still took medicine. I only started screaming when people stepped on my back with flip-flops, sneakers, boots, and even a pair of cleats.

Where the hell did Ricky go!

An explosion rocked the shaking, and the roof of the area was _blown_ up in the sky. I could see the starry night. Barely.

Eventually a pair of arms lifted up as I continued to sob from my back hurting. I heard gun shots. I turned to see my savior, and it's Niko.

I don't know why he's here, but it didn't stop me from burying my face in his chest as he actually lifted me up and carried me out of the concert hall.

* * *

Next thing I know it's morning. I groan, and discover that I'm lying on the couch in the depot library.

"Come on, Abigail! If I can do it, you can!" I heard a shrill voice encourage. I turn over to face the lobby to see Leah with big hoop earrings, watching as Abigail Garcia-Prince shoots a ping pong ball into a cup over a huge fold up table.

"Good morning," Cadence said to me with bright and vivid grey-blue eyes.

"...what's going _on_...?" I moaned.

"We're playing Punch Pong," Leah announced. "We're too young for Beer Pong so it's Punch Pong for us…Katie, it's your turn! Or else are you too busy _texting_ your _boyfriend_?"

"Shut up," Katie growled, taking the ball from Abigail and throwing it and missing _horribly_.

"You suck," I laughed.

"Shut up," she laughed back.

Who exactly was all in here-? Katie, Leah, Cadence, Abigail, and Kayla. "How's Alderney?" I asked Kayla.

"Cleaner," she replied.

Leah snorted. "Alderney's no cleaner than my neighborhood down the street in Hove Beach."

"Hear, hear," Abigail said. "Where I live in Little Italy ain't any better. Ancelotti's everywhere."

"Your name is familiar to me," I realized. "Well, Prince I mean."

"My last name was originally Garcia," Abigail started. "It still is; it's my dad's name but he doesn't live here anymore. He moved somewhere south like New Austin. My mom's last name is Prince…she decided to hack the name onto mine."

"Oh," Leah said. "My mom's family ran with Katie's family and the Ancelotti's for a while way before I was born, I remember Mom said someone named Prince owned a few clubs and worked with the Ancelotti's."

"That would be my Uncle Tony," Abigail realized. "He lives in Vice City."

"Everyone's connected," I joked, as Katie had been eyes wide.

"You think my boyfriend's named after him?"

"Tony Ancelotti named after Tony Prince?" Leah humored. "That'll be the day if that was true."

"As much as I love talking family history," I cut in. "…what are you all doing here?"

"Katie said her new house is ready, and has a pool," Leah squealed. "We're allowed to go and have a pool party and sleepover."

"One party after another," I think I'm having a hangover. I sit up on the couch and say, "Give me about an hour to get ready…"

"We'll be back in exactly one hour then," Leah decided.

When the group of girls left, I took a cup of punch and downed it, wondering how they set this up and played without waking me up.

I find my phone to see no messages from Ricky concerning last night. Did I imagine someone tried to blow up the place? I knew it was all real when my back started throbbing upon standing up.

_What a night…_

And now I'm invited to a sleepover at Katie and Sasha's new house?

I groaned as I went upstairs into the apartment.

_July here I come…_


	40. Baby You're A Firework

My breath smells like the spiked punch from last night and the punch from Punch Pong a few minutes ago.

Dad's nowhere to be found.

It's Sunday.

I look at the calendar on the fridge to see that tomorrow's the Fourth of July.

Dad's probably running before-holiday errands; I open the fridge. "Hopefully going shopping before the holiday too." I finished aloud.

Going down the hall to my room, I see a basket of dirty clothes outside of Dad's room. I should do laundry out of the goodness of my heart. I go into my room and drag my Funny Bunny hamper down the hall next to Dad's basket; I might as well do it all now, so I won't break out in sweat after my shower.

I take two trips to get my hamper and Dad's basket down into the lobby, and down through the basement door. I toss Dad's load into the washer first when something in the corner catches my eye.

A cardboard box from Burger Shot. Dad worked there part time for a while before Mom died. On the box is Mom's name written in permanent marker.

I push start on the washer, and then go over and kneel down at the box.

I open it.

There are old clothes. A picture of Mom. A pair of earrings. A half empty bottle of perfume.

Tears brim my grey eyes.

I close the box and go all the way back up into my room. I pull out a clean outfit and went to lock myself in the bathroom. I still forgot to get new shampoo for myself, so I had to use Dad's again. Has he even noticed?

After my shower, I dress and brush my teeth. My eyes are grey as ever. When I was younger, kids at school were scared of my eyes since people usually have blue, brown or green eyes. One of my old nicknames was "Ghost".

Younger. School.

I admitted to Katie that after Mom died, I didn't see Dad for an entire year. It was a few days before I turned five, thus why Niko had taken me to my first day of school. I saw Dad for the last time before the year span at Mom's funeral. It was a closed casket.

…wait…why was it closed?

I shake the thought as I exit the bathroom, tossing my dirty clothing in the corner of my room when I go in. I make my bed, putting Nik by my pillow. I open my night stand and take out an anti-depressant pill and a pill for my back. I go to the kitchen to swallow them with water, and then look through the fridge for breakfast.

Leftover Burger Shot? Sorry Dad.

* * *

After I eat I return to my room to pack for Katie's sleepover.

I just made it down to the depot when Leah and the others returned. "Are you ready?" my blonde friend hoped.

"Yeah," I told her casually. I followed the girls out of the depot, and for the walk down to Sasha's new house. "Your mom moved to Beachgate?" I recognized when we got close. "You must feel rich."

"Maybe a little," Katie admitted as she let us into her new air conditioned home. "My mom will be back to grill lunch for us." She informed.

"POOL," Leah gasped. She stripped her clothes off with her earrings, and ran out the back door, diving into the pool in her light blue two piece.

"Weirdo," I snorted.

"I'm joining her," Abigail said, going out back.

"Might as well." I set my bag down and followed her, stripping down to my own bathing suit, also jumping into the refreshing pool.

Katie blows up a beach ball and we have fun playing with that for a while.

Until Sasha comes outside with Bernie.

Except for Katie and I, the other girl scream at the sight of an adult male.

"Hi Bernie!" I waved politely.

"Hey, sweetie! You look like you're having fun!" Bernie waved back. "One day, before you were born, I tried to take Niko out to have some fun on a boat, but these Russians…"

"…started shooting at you, he told me." I finished.

"He did? Damn it! I'm going to have to think of something new!" Bernie exclaimed.

For some reason this made Sasha laugh as she started up what looked like a new grill. Then she ushered Bernie into sitting with her at the table while she had out what looked like a year book.

"I've never seen a guy wear purple swim trunks," Kayla admitted.

'That's Bernie for you," I grinned.

Sasha now yelled over, "I'm trying to make Bernie become my perfect husband!"

Bernie laughed as Katie yelled back, "WHAT-?"

"Good luck!" I mused.

* * *

We swam for a while until the burgers and hot dogs were done. Bernie laid out buns, cheese, and everything else you put on a hamburger and/or hot dog.

"Who has plans for tomorrow?" Leah asked everyone.

"I have a date," Sasha answered.

"With who?" Katie arched an eyebrow.

"One of my exes from high school," Sasha told her.

"Sasha showed me his picture…he's _so_, so cute." Bernie gawked.

I rolled my eyes when I heard some of the other girls snicker. "What about Packie?" Katie wondered.

"What about him?" Sasha wondered back.

"Are you still mad at him?"

"Hmm…no, just over him."

"For good?"

Sasha didn't answer. I thought so.

"Your mother just needs to have a little fun, sweetie," Bernie acknowledged.

"Don't we all?" Abigail mused.

* * *

That night, we all watched crappy horror movies for the heck of it. We were all sprawled on the living room floor, blankets and pillows out everywhere. I had just closed my eyes when I heard my phone vibrating.

"Hello-?" I answered groggily.

"_Ay Rasta,"_ Jacob greeted. _"Wha'gwan?"_

"Trying to sleep," I murmured, rolling over onto my stomach.

"_Oh I and I apologize, Katie,"_ Jacob said honestly. _"I was wonderin' if you wanted an early birthday gift tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow? What is it?"

"_When it's sunset, go over to your friend's house…your friend with the helicopter."_

"…Brucie?" I realized.

"_Ay, him,"_ he yelled something Jamaican and then abruptly hung up.

"…okay," I close my phone. I toss it away and turn over, finally falling asleep.

* * *

**July 4**

Us girls go through two and a half boxes of cereal! Then Leah complained about wanting a shower after yesterday's swimming, mentioning getting highlights or sorts.

And this is how we all started talking about hair.

"I want to get highlights like Kayla," Leah pointed at Kayla's dark red highlights. "But I don't know what color yet and I have to decide by the afternoon!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not allowed to do anything to my hair except either straighten or curl it," Katie frowned. "Mom says all the chemicals from hair dye or highlights ruin your hair."

"She's no fun," Abigail decided. "But you're older now...so..."

"Tell your mom you want your hair done for your birthday!" I suggested.

"I think I will." she agreed.

"Speaking of birthdays..." Leah said sneakily. "Miss Bellic's turning into a teenager in a couple weeks! Party?"

"As long as it's not at my house, or else my dad will flip out at any sign of mess." I admitted. "You know what, I don't even want a party."

"WHAT!" Leah gasped. "What is wrong with you, girl?"

"A lot of things." I replied. "A lot of things."

* * *

I walk home alone after Leah stops at her house, and when I go in, I remember the text Jacob sent me.

"Dad?" I call out in the apartment.

"Yes, Beautiful? How was your night?" he replied.

"It was fine, and I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Ask Sasha if Katie's doing anything for the holiday today."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I have to finish the laundry and take a shower."

"Oh. I got you shampoo."

"Ye- you did?"

"Yes."

"You're the best Dad."

I know he was smirking now. "I know I am. I'm Roman Bellic."

* * *

After a few hours, I finish the laundry and take my shower, and retreat to my room after Dad yells that Katie's not doing any holiday plans since Sasha has that date she mentioned. I text Katie if she wants to meet me at Brucie's.

_**From: Katie McReary**_

_**For what?  
**_

_**To: Katie McReary  
**_

_**Dunno yet, but I know it involves the helicopter  
**_

_**From: Katie McReary  
**_

_**Are we jumping out of it again? I thought I was gonna die from that!  
**_

_**To: Katie McReary  
**_

_**Guess you'll have to come over to see!  
**_

_**From: Katie McReary  
**_

_**Can you come get me when you leave?  
**_

I tell her I will. With the plan set in motion, I tell Dad I'm going to Brucie's and I'm out the door before he can say goodbye back. In the garage, I get on my Sanchez and take off to Katie's house.

"Guess I'll have to get used to going downhill!" I exclaimed to my God Sister as she hops on behind me.

"Yeah," she laughed. "Me too."

I do a dangerous U-turn and drive uphill, and go downhill again when I get to the docks that goes straight to Brucie's. Luckily his garage door is open as I pull inside and park next to an expensive looking car.

"In a few years you'll be driving one of those instead of your bike," Katie teased me.

"We'll see about that," I replied with a smirk. We got off and went up to Brucie, who was geared up for a heli ride.

"KB and KM!" he cheered at us. "We have a small problem."

"What is it?" I asked.

"See, these fireworks aren't American made...they're foreign, so we can't go buy them at a regular store, but since this is America, we do what Americans do best...WE'RE GONNA STEAL THEM." Brucie exasperated.

"We're stealing foreign fireworks?" Katie gaped.

"I faked a deal online to have them brought in by boat but I'm not gonna pay shit for some fireworks but your Jamaican friend said it's an early birthday present for you so I figured 'what the hell!' why not? You up for it?"

"Of course," I said. "Are you?" I asked my sister.

"As long as we don't get caught or as long as my mom doesn't find out." she hoped.

"Nahhhhh," Brucie gave her a pat on the back. "You're with Brucie Kibbutz! What's the worse that can happen?"

* * *

What's the worse that can happen?

Stealing the fireworks from armed illegal immigrants?

Or Brucie almost crashing into the Statue of Happiness?

Katie and I were loading the helicopter with as many containers of fireworks as we can, AND strapping them down so they don't fall out, WHILE the foreigners were shooting at us with guns. Brucie was taking his sweet time firing up the helicopter, not wanting to leave until we got all the stolen goods.

"If I die doing this, my mom's going to kill you!" Katie had threatened.

When we were back in the air, over the ocean, Brucie gave us a packet of cheap lighters. "I don't know how to use a lighter." I said, dumbfounded.

"Me either," Katie admitted.

We wasted five minutes learning how to use one, and when we did learn, we opened the first crate of fireworks, found the point where you light it, and did so. The first two fireworks explode in the sky in rainbow colors.

"WOO!" Brucie screamed. He was so caught up in the fireworks that he seemed to forget he was piloting a helicopter.

We looked out the windshield (is that what it's called on a helicopter?) to see that we were headed straight for the head of the Statue of Happiness.

"BRUCIE!" Katie and I both screamed.

"Huh? OH, SHIT," Brucie swerved to the right, just missing the statue's head.

I groaned to myself as we continued to set off fireworks. Talk about an early birthday experience.

Katie finally said that made me laugh, _"I'm never riding in this helicopter again!"_


	41. Lost In Paradise

**July 9**

My birthday is in coming in a couple weeks. I admit I am a little nervous. Teenager. Is it as scary as it sounds? I hope not.

Katie was on break after our helicopter fun on the holiday. She's still a little mad that Sasha is dating a guy that's not Packie, so for the past few days Katie has been hanging out with Tony Ancelotti.

Ricky invited me to his family reunion next weekend. Of course I'm going.

I yank out my box of money from Alexei I stashed under my bed. I think I'l go school supply shopping and school clothes shopping. I search for my unused Happy Birds wallet somewhere in my closet and cram some money in there. In the picture slots I only have a picture of Mom and Dad's wedding and in the other slot is Niko and the Katie I'm named after also at the wedding.

I wish I could have met Katie. Then again...my name wouldn't be Katie if I did get to meet her.

I go down to the lobby. Dad is running the depot as normal. "Dad, can I get a ride to Floormart?" I asked.

"Of course, Beautiful," Dad answered. "Do you want a specific driver? There's always Moha-"

"Sophia," I decided.

"Alright, I'll make the call."

* * *

I bought mostly suplies. Maybe Sasha can take Katie and I for the clothes. Some future bonding time or something.

When I'm at home again, I get on my laptop to check eyefind and footbook. I only have a message from one of my cousins on Mom's side up in Bohan, and 'like' notifications. On eyefind the anonymous emailer sent me another email.

_**How is your summer going?**_

I reply, and hit send. Who is this person?

I am bored now like always. I drape myself over my bed, looking at my Nik. Now I decide to call the man Nik is named after.

_"Hey Kate."_

"Hey Niko," I haven't been called Kate in a while. I like it. "I'm so bored, cousin. Entertain me."

_"What would you like to do?"_

"Dunno,"

_"Would you like me to pick you up."_

"Yes."

Ten minutes later I'm in Niko's Infernus. I love this car. He drives us to his condo in Northwood. When we go up, I notice I have scattered clothes here. "What clothes are these?" I questioned. I yank up a black shirt from about two years ago. "Must have used it as a night shirt." I mumbled.

I clean up the majority of the mess in the condo. I glimpse the cupboards in the kitchen to find only canned foods. "Need to stock up," I warned Niko.

Later, Niko and I watch reality TV. It's hilarious. It bores us to death.

"Let's go out to eat," I suggested.

"That sounds good," Niko agreed. We ditched the condo and went to a fancy restaurant in Star Junction. It turns out, we saw Sasha and her new boyfriend she dated in school. He is pretty good looking for his age. No wonder Katie is so mad.

We wave at Sasha and she waves back. She appears happy but she has that glint in her eyes that I know all too well. Dad used to hide his depression over Mom from me. Or tried to at least.

I sigh as we enter the restaurant, watching Sasha and her new guy walk on. Right when we get comfortable, Alexei calls me. "I told you I was done!" I hissed.

"_I don't need you to commit murder,_" he promised. "_I need you to drop some competition. Our customers who usually buy our goods have switched to another buyer. Scare off the buyer."_

"As long as I don't hurt anyone." I advised. "Text me the details." I hang up.

"That Russian won't leave you alone?" Niko raised an eye.

"It's fine," I promised. "Come on, let's eat. I'm hungry when I'm bored so make sure I don't order out the entire restaurant."

* * *

Niko helped me 'scare off' the new buyer who was irritating Alexei. He informed us we would be paid shortly. I guess that's okay. I like money.

My cousin drops me off at the depot, and I sit in the lobby, making phone calls to find somewhere to sleep over. I had to decide between Leah and Abigail, until Adele gave me an offer. I accepted. What did I sign up for?

Adele lived in a nice home. Her parents names were Sebastian and Antoinette. These guys really are from France; their accents and names give it away obviously.

Spending the night in a French home wasn't as weird as it sounded to me. Adele and I practiced playing soccer. Practice makes perfect.

When I sleep that night, there's a dark feeling in the pit of my stomach. It tells me that the worst has yet to come.

Am I ready?

* * *

**wow, what a boring chapter. this is obviously a filler, a 'calm before the storm'. due to my busy schedule and lack of ideas, I've decided to end this story in a couple more chapters. don't fret! I have a sequel planned out! and the last couple chapters will have lots of action, story, and every other feeling you get from this fic. **

**see you soon! x Arlena**


	42. The End Where I Begin

**July 21**

I was woken up too early for my liking. Dad shook me awake whispering excitedly, "Someone's here to see you."

Ricky? Katie? Alexei? Names fly through my head as I follow Dad down into the depot lobby, where a woman is standing next to Niko. She is an older woman who looks fairly like Niko…or rather, Niko looks fairly like _her_.

"Aunt Milica?" I realized.

"Hello, Katie," she said warmly. I went over to pull the old woman into a hug. I haven't seen Aunt Milica since Mom died. It's good to see her!

"Happy birthday, Beautiful," Dad said happily.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"I can't believe Kate is a teenager now," Niko exaggerated.

"I remember when _we_ were teenagers," Dad boasted. "We had to dodge a lot of…"

"Enough," Aunt Milica scolded. "This is Katie's special day." I smiled at her.

"Packie wants to take you out for a little while," Dad informed me. "Then for dinner we Bellics can all go out."

This had made my morning, but it didn't make my day. Why didn't it make my day? Well…

_**Two hours later…**_

"_I have a bad feeling about this jeep!" I admitted._

"_It doesn't feel right," Mark agreed._

"_Something's wrong with the gas pedal," Sam added with a painful groan.. _

_We're all very quiet when we start hearing a faint but close beeping. Rapidly. Like a timer._

"…_bomb?" Titus guessed._

"_Oh, shit…" I gasped._

"_Crapcrapcrap," Sam went to turn the car off, just as the vehicle explodes._

Packie took me out to brunch, with Katie. From what she has told me, she has been staying over at his house a lot, because Sasha and her boyfriend from high school are enjoying themselves too much.

Katie calls Packie Dad finally. I like it, and I know Packie does too.

When Packie drops me off at the depot, I notice a black car with shaded windows sitting at the curb. The passenger window rolls down, and I suddenly feel like a CAI agent.

"Bellic," Alexei rumbles from the window. "Get in."

You've got to be kidding.

I storm over and hop in the backseat. The car drives away. Alexei turns around to face me, and I see his green eyes are very serious. "I need you for this, Bellic." Alexei pleaded.

"For what?" I questioned nervously.

"This job. We have bribed some of the Crawfords with money to stop their operations. I need you to meet with them and give them the money."

"Are you serious."

"Yes."

I sighed. "But what if they recognize me? I'm kind of dating one of them."

Alexei throws a blonde wig at me and a small case with colored eye contacts. "Use your imagination, and change your accent."

I scowled, pulling my dark hair into a Mom-style bun, and placing the blonde wig on top. I reach for my mirror in my purse to apply what I discovered were blue contacts. Hell, I looked American.

"Good," Alexei says. "Your name is Lena Speaks. Say it in a different accent."

How the hell do I speak in a different accent? I'm Serbian! I clear my throat and try in a Southern tone, "My name is Lena Speaks."

"Excellent," Alexei shoves a suitcase at me. "Here is the money." Before I know it, the car stops and I'm forced out. "Good luck!" Alexei yells before the car takes off.

"Ugh," I groaned, holding the suitcase by its handle at my side. I'm somewhere in the docks I see. By a big boat. I see a red jeep vacant, and a pair of fraternal twins and an older girl checking it out.

"Mark? Titus?" I recognized.

The Hale twins turned their blue eyes around to look into my fake ones. "What?" they asked.

"It's me, Kate," I informed.

"Did you dye your hair?" Mark assumed.

"No, it's a wig," I shook my head. "I'm uh…what are you doing here?"

"Checking this van out," Titus answered. "This is our sister, Sam. Sam, this is Kate!" he introduced.

Sam looked to be about eighteen or nineteen. She had matching blue eyes, and dyed, long red hair in a ponytail. "Hey." She nodded.

I gulped. "I have something serious to do, can you guys help me, but keep it secret?"

"Uh, sure?" Mark agreed.

"What is it?" Titus wondered.

"I have to give this money to some Crawfords who are waiting for me," I started. "I'm wearing this disguise so they don't recognize me, but I don't want to go alone…"

"We'll go with you," Sam decided. "It's not a drug deal, is it?"

"No, just giving them money for something." I told her.

"Let's do this," Mark said excitedly.

* * *

They followed me to the site where some Crawford men were standing. I remember one of them from the band at the concert Ricky took me to. John, I think his name is.

Mark and Titus stood on either side of me, Sam next to Mark on my left. "Crawford?" I huffed as if I was from the south.

"Got our money?" John hoped. "You don't look Russian."

I remember when Mark and Titus argued over the Crawford ethnicity. "You don't look German." I spat.

"Just give us the money," John approached us.

I took a deep breath, going up to John and handing him the suitcase. He took it, and stepped back with a smirk. "Go to hell. This city is ours!" he and the other men pulled out pistols, and guns were blazing.

I ducked back as the twins yelled, Sam ordering them to run. I narrowed my steps in following them, barely missing getting shot at my feet.

The red jeep comes into view. "The keys are in the ignition!" Mark pointed out.

"That sounds too easy!" I yelped.

"Who cares! Get in!" Sam ushered us into the roofless jeep. Titus and I hopped in the back, Mark taking shotgun and Sam in the driver's seat. "Fuck," she groaned, almost headbutting the steering wheel.

She'd been shot near her stomach.

"Sam!" the boys yelled.

"I'm fine," Sam promised, turning the jeep on and driving away. A bullet hits the back of the jeep, causing Mark and I to duck down.

We flew over the curb, almost making the jeep bounce once it was on the road. Sam pushed on the gas, swerving to avoid oncoming cars.

My wig flew off from the wind.

Somehow we ended up on the bridge to Algonquin.

"I have a bad feeling about this jeep!" I admitted.

"It doesn't feel right," Mark agreed.

"Something's wrong with the gas pedal," Sam added with a painful groan.

We're all very quiet when we start hearing a faint but close beeping. Rapidly. Like a timer.

"…bomb?" Titus guessed.

"Oh, shit…" I gasped.

"Crapcrapcrap," Sam went to turn the car off, just as the vehicle explodes. First I saw the back of Sam's head, then I saw the sky as I barely remember sailing in the air, and then I remember seeing gray.

Then it fades to black.

After what felt like a while, the gray returned, and I was turned over. I saw the sky again, and then a hooded figure peering over me.

"This is Lil' Ricky's girl," he moped.

Another figure appeared as I groaned to figure out what was going. "Grab her, boss is waiting."

"But it's Lil' Ricky's…"

"I don't give a shit who it is! GRAB HER!"

The first figure lifted me out, and I felt nauseous. The blackness returned again.

* * *

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT! Stay tuned to see how this little adventure ends! Writing the sequel is partially undergoing!**


	43. Carry On Wayward Katie

I wake up with a pounding headache, my back hurting, and watery eyes. Stupid contacts.

I'm sitting against a wall in a dim lit room. Someone is standing across the room, staring at me. I blinked my watered eyes when I recognized who it was.

"Ricky?"

He didn't respond. He just stands there with a blank expression in his brown eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked. "What happened-?" I remember Sam was shot. "Is Sam okay?"

"She'll be fine," Ricky finally answered. "You on the other hand, won't be."

"Why?" did I get shot too and don't know it? I check myself over. No blood. Am I poisoned? Carbon monoxide? Gas from the exploded jeep?

"Liberty City will belong to my family," Ricky announced solemnly. "I wanted you to be a part of it…with me…but you've caused too much trouble for my family. You won't be a part of it. You won't be a part of anything anymore."

"…" I was speechless. "Go to hell, RICHARD!" I finally yelled.

He looked to the door. "She's ready." He said loudly.

The door to the room thudded open, and two big men stormed in with a bag to put over me. "NO!" I shrieked. "GET AWAY!" they grabbed me and put the sack over my face.

"Shut up," one uttered.

I instantly obeyed. I'm so afraid…what's going on-?

* * *

It was pouring rain outside.

My bag was pulled off my head, and my hands were now tied. I was pushed to my knees, to my horror, I saw Dad directly across from me.

"Dad," I rasped.

"Are you alright?" he asked me worriedly.

I nodded, just as the big men pointed guns at our heads.

Oh, God.

I know it's the end.

Dad looks down. I think he starts crying, but I can't tell because of the thundering rain. I did everything I could to protect him the past two months.

It all feels like one big joke now.

I want to hug my dad. More than anything. I wish I could move.

Instead, I look up at the Statue of Happiness and give her a sad smile. The smile fades when I hear gunshots from afar.

Dad's head snaps up, and we look over to see, but the man pointing the gun at me whacks me hard, knocking me to the ground. Everything flashes dark, but my vision doesn't fade.

I force myself to stay awake. I see familiar faces approaching me.

…_Gerry_? …_Packie_…and _Katie_!

I groan as Katie reached me first. She freed my hands, while Gerry was freeing Dad's.

Packie lifts me up as I barely ask, "How'd you know-?"

"Some Russian fuck came to my house telling me you got kidnapped by Crawfords. That was all I needed to hear." Packie explained, carrying me to a car. "Gerry, you get her and her dad to the nearest hospital. Katie, go with them. I'll take care of this."

"Make 'em pay," I mumbled, being put into a backseat. "All of them."

"I will." Packie promised. Katie gets in next to me, Gerry goes around to the driver's seat, and Dad heaves into passenger. I closed my eyes to try and rest for the duration of the ride.

* * *

After getting a CAT scan from a concussion doctors told me I had, I told them about the exploding jeep. They took care of Dad and I, and now, when everything was clear, I was discharged with a cast on my arm.

I didn't even know it was broken.

"Of all days the Crawfords decided to attempt to take Liberty City, it's on your birthday," Dad mumbled in the ride home. Mohammed was driving us, along with Katie. She promised she wouldn't leave me.

Sasha must not have caught wind of what happened, because she sent me a text message this morning saying she was getting married.

I showed Katie the text, and she scowled. "I got it too."

"Yeah," Dad agreed.

At the depot, Niko and Aunt Milica welcomed us home. "It's pretty late, but I did promise that we Bellics would go out to dinner for Katie's birthday." Dad reminded.

"I don't feel like doing anything, Dad, but _sleeping_," I groaned.

"I understand. It's…been a long day."

"I'm going to meet Packie, to see what the situation is," Niko admitted. "I can you take you to his house." He offered.

I don't think Katie has ever spoken to Niko directly, much less be taken home by him. She accepted anyway, and they left.

Aunt Milica, Dad, and I went up to the apartment. Dad retreated to his room. I joined Aunt Milica on the couch, sending a congratulations text to Sasha to show I care.

I scrolled through my contacts to message Mark and Titus to ask if they were okay, and if Sam was too, when I saw Ricky's name above Titus's.

Tears came to my eyes, remembering his betrayal. I set my phone down on the coffee table violently, vaguely startling Aunt Milica. "I hate my life," I cried.

"No, Katie, life has so much to offer you," Aunt Milica promised. "You just have to take it."

I looked at her, and buried my face in her chest, sobbing for the longest time.

Dad never came out of his room.

* * *

_**A few weeks later…**_

Shortly after Katie's birthday in early August, Sasha and her boy- err, fiancé Brian's wedding was in session. Dad, Niko and I went of course. I felt silly with my cast on, it raised many questions.

"What happened?" Sasha demanded.

That was fun to explain.

To mine and Niko's own amusement, Packie CRASHED the wedding. It was like Moriah Corey's "We Belong Together" music video.

Then to Katie's happiness, they were married. Katie had her own happy ever after…until Sasha fell pregnant a while later. At first Katie was adamant, but once she realized she was going to have a sibling to spoil, share with, argue with, and keep secrets with, she couldn't wait nine months.

A week after the wedding crashed, someone knocked on the lobby door while we were in the apartment. "I'll get it." Dad said, going downstairs.

I miss Aunt Milica. She went home a couple of days ago. Niko is working on getting her to move here, with us. I would love that.

Dad was downstairs for a very long time, but it wasn't anything new. Eventually he returned, looking at me with a smile and tears in his reddened grey eyes.

"Beautiful, come downstairs," he begged.

"Is everything okay?" I hoped, getting up to follow him down. On the depot lobby floor, Dad let me walk in front of him.

Alexei is standing at the door to the outside. "Alexei?" I said in confusion.

"You have done a lot for us," he acknowledged. "In return for your patronage, I have a gift for you and your father."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is more like, _who_ is it," Alexei corrected. "She was taken to Russia and forced to start a new life, but I found her, and brought her home for you. She is in the garage."

"Go on, Beautiful," Dad urged.

I'm confused. I walk past Alexei outside, and step into the garage.

Someone is standing by the cab. A woman. Her hair is brown, wrapped in a very familiar bun. Her skin is tan. Her eyes are brown. Yet, it feels like something is missing.

Glasses. She is missing her glasses.

"Katie," she gasped.

"..._Mom_?" I recognized. "…MOM!?" I sprinted as fast as I could, almost tackling her to the ground with a hug.

"Oh, my God, Katie," Mom cried, hugging me back and heavily crying.

"Mom," I cried back, starting to sob.

Dad ventures into the garage to join our hug and tears. From behind, Alexei nods his farewell and leaves. I don't believe I'll see him again. At least not for a very long time.

News of Mom's return, and that she was _alive, _spread quickly. Niko was so happy that his cousin-in-law was really here. Sasha was more than overjoyed; she cried for the longest time. More than that, she loved that Katie could get to meet her supposedly deceased God Mother, and hopefully build a relationship with her.

If anything, I was the one who appreciated and was thankful that Mom was back. I admit, it was a little hard getting used to having her with us. It certainly made taking care of Dad easier.

And if you might have guessed, just like Sasha, Mom got pregnant too. Let me tell you, that baby will turn out to be the biggest pain in my ass, but will also be the one who holds the biggest place in my heart.

Ricky and the remains of his family left Liberty City. The Bellic and McReary families were whole, the new babies were doing what babies do best, causing havoc and making names for themselves. I would do anything for my sibling and God sibling.

Yeah, this was life. I couldn't and wouldn't, ask for a better one.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! And thank you for the reviews! and one last thanks to Hiphopangel1221 for letting me write your characters! ****I was going to write a sequel, but I had really bad writer's block so I took it down. I'm sorry.**

**-Arlena4815162342**


End file.
